Seduciendo a Mr Tenoh
by El Bardo
Summary: Haruka Tenoh, primo de la mejor amiga de Michiru Kaio, guapo, audaz, soltero de oro... y amor platónico desde siempre de Michiru. Para Haruka, Michiru siempre ha estado ahí, hermosa, agradable, pero casi invisible. ¿Cómo es posible que todo cambie de repente?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, anteriormente había escrito en otros lugares y me faltaba aquí. He venido con una historia nueva que con toda seguridad les gustara (basada en un libro que me encanto y lo he adaptado (aclaro no todo pues también voy poniéndole cosas de mi loca imaginación). En la mayoría de los fics siempre es Michiru la que hace sufrir a la pobre de Haruka. En esta no será así. Ya verán porque. Sin más me despido y que lo disfruten..**

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, pues son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Simplemente Amor a primavera vista**

Para Michiru, volver a Japón después de estar más de 4 años en Londres, le resultaba emocionante, volver a su país después de tanto tiempo. Michiru era la única hija del empresario minero Benjiro Kaio y de Anne Claire Laforet una mujer increíblemente bella y que en su tiempo de juventud había sido actriz. Belleza que sin lugar a dudas Michiru había heredado incluso superado, pues tenía los mismos ojos grandes y azules de su madre, pero con la diferencia del cabello, Michiru lucía una cabella turquesa ligeramente arriba de la cintura que le caían con gracia en forma de ondas como el mismo mar, una piel suave, una sonrisa dulce y afable, una figura que hacia poner nervioso a cualquier hombre, y eso le hacía gracia sin lugar a dudas. Estaba acostumbrada hacer el centro de atención allá en donde fuera, ella no era solo hermosa físicamente sino alguien conocida como prodigio, a sus 11 años había impactado a la prensa, al publico, al mundo con una ejecución magistral en el violin de **The Last Rose of Summer de Heinrich Wilhelm Ernst** una de las piezas más difíciles de tocar pero que una pequeñita Michiru lo habría conseguido. Gustaba de pintar en sus ratos libres, era gran admiradora del trabajo de Claude Monet, gustaba de las mezclas de colores que utilizaba y lo que plasmaba, por eso Michiru cuando tenia el tiempo y ganas le dedicaba tiempo a pintar. La vida de Michiru cambio a la semana de llegar a Japon. El 21 de Febrero, exactamente 15 días antes de que cumpliera los 18 años Michiru Kaio se enamoro. Fue algo, resumido en una palabra, estremecedor. La tierra tembló, el corazón le dio un vuelco, el momento la dejó sin aliento. Y pudo decirse, con cierta satisfacción, que el hombre involucrado, un tal Haruka Tenoh se sintió exactamente igual. Ah, No! No en el aspecto amor!. No en ese instante. Pero sí le tembló la tierra, le dio un vuelco el corazón y, Michiru lo sabía sin la menor sombra de duda, también se quedó sin aliento, unos buenos diez segundos. Caerse del caballo suele hacerle eso a un hombre. Los hechos ocurrieron de la siguiente manera:

\- **Madre no tengo muchas ganas de ir al club hípico hoy**

\- _Michiru sabes que tenemos que apoyar a tu hermano en este día que es el campeonato de salto ecuestre, y nos lo pidió_

\- **Madre lo sé, pero es lo mismo de siempre, sabemos que Ícaro se llevara el primer lugar, siempre ha sido así. Entonces no veo porque tengo que ir, además estoy cansada de la prensa, estoy segura que cuando llegue me caerán como buitres**

De pronto sonó en el fondo una risa alegre era el Sr Kaio que salía de su despacho y sin querer escucho la pequeña discusión entre su esposa e hija

\- _Mi hermosa Sairen sabes que no tienes escapatoria y tienes que ir_

Michiru se sonrojo al escuchar a su padre, referirse a ella de esa forma. Sairen que es la manera que llaman a las sirenas en Japón, No era un secreto que a Michiru le gustaba sumergirse en el agua por horas, incluso su padre le había dicho que primero aprendió a nadar y después a caminar.

\- **Está bien Papá iré pero prométeme algo, qué cuando el evento termine no nos quedaremos más tiempo de lo debido**

\- _Prometido hija._

Se encontraba paseando por Negishi Park en compañía de su madre y otras dos chicas de su edad que se les habían unido cuando sintió un atronador retumbo en el suelo **_(véase arriba: el temblor de tierra)_** **.** Su madre no le prestaba mucha atención **_(rara vez se la prestaba en realidad)_** **,** así que ella se alejó del grupo un momento para ver qué ocurría. Mientras su madre y las chicas que las acompañaban llamadas Serena y Mina estaban embelesadas conversando con el Sr Kintaro Tenoh y su Esposa la Sra Kristen que acababan de llegar de Viena, así que fingían no haber oído el ruido. La familia Tenoh era de una importancia fundamental por ser unas de las familias no solo rica sino poderosa de todo Japón, por lo que no se podía desatender una conversación con ellos.

Cuando Michiru se asomó por un lado del tronco de un árbol particularmente ancho, vio a dos jinetes galopando hacia ella a una velocidad de alma que lleva el diablo o cual fuera la expresión favorita para describir a dos locos a caballo despreocupados por su seguridad, salud y bienestar. Se le aceleró el corazón _**(habría sido francamente difícil mantener el pulso tranquilo en presencia de esa temeridad y, además, eso le permitía decir que el corazón le dio un vuelco en el momento en que se enamoró).**_

Entonces, por uno de esos inexplicables caprichos del destino, al viento se le ocurrió soplar fuerte, en una ráfaga muy repentina, y le arranco el sombrero veraniego que llevaba echándola a volar por el aire y, ¡plaf!, fue justo a taparle la cara a uno de los jinetes. Michiru hizo una inspiración entrecortada _**(que la dejó sin aliento)**_ y el hombre se cayó del caballo y fue a aterrizar de un modo nada elegante en un charco de barro.

Ella corrió, casi sin pensarlo, gritando algo que pretendía ser una pregunta acerca de su salud y bienestar pero que en realidad le salió más bien como un chillido ahogado. Sin duda él estaría furioso con ella, pues ella había sido la causa de que se cayera del caballo y estuviera cubierto de barro, dos cosas que garantizaban que un caballero se pusiera del peor humor posible. Pero cuando por fin él logró ponerse de pie, pasándose la mano por la ropa para quitarse el barro que era posible quitarse, no arremetió contra ella, no le dijo nada despectivo, no le gritó, ni siquiera la miró furioso. Se echó a reír. ¡Se rió!

Michiru no tenía mucha experiencia con risas de hombres, y la poca que tenía era de risas nada amables. Pero los ojos de ese hombre, de un color verde bastante intenso, sólo expresaban risa, mientras se quitaba una vergonzosa mancha de barro de la mejilla.

\- Bueno —dijo—, no lo he hecho muy bien, ¿eh?

Y en ese preciso instante, Michiru se enamoró de él cuando encontró su voz **_(lo que ocurrió sus buenos tres segundos después de lo que una persona con cierta inteligencia habría tardado, le dolió reconocer)_** **,** dijo:

\- **Oh, no, soy yo la que debo pedir disculpas. Se me voló el sombrero y…**

Se interrumpió al caer en la cuenta de que en realidad él no había pedido disculpas, por lo que no tenía ningún sentido contradecirlo.

\- No pasa nada — dijo él mirándola con una expresión algo divertida

\- **Yo… Ah**

\- ¡buenos días Madre, Padre! No sabía que estaban en el parque

Michiru se giró y se encontró mirando a Kristen Tenoh, que estaba al lado de su madre, la que al instante siseó:

\- _¿Qué has hecho Michiru Kaio?_

y ella ni siquiera pudo contestar su habitual **«Nada»,** porque en realidad el accidente era totalmente su culpa, y acababa de hacer la tonta más absoluta delante de un soltero que era, a juzgar por la expresión que veía en la cara de su madre, un muy buen partido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos,que tal,que bueno que les haya gustado esta linda historia que creanme con cada capitulo se pondrá mas interesante. Creo en mi muy punto de vista que no hay mejor inspiracion que los comentarios que aprecian la buena lectura, y se los agradezco. Y buenos,pues vamos alla..**

 **Haruka Tenoh**

La señora Kaio tenía la intención de continuar reprendiéndola, no pudo hacerlo, porque eso le habría exigido desviar la atención de los Tenoh, cuyas filas, Michiru ya iba comprendiendo rápidamente, incluían al hombre que en esos momentos estaba cubierto de barro.

\- _Espero que su hijo no se haya lesionado_ — dijo la señora Kaio a la Sra Tenoh

\- Estoy tan bien como la lluvia — terció Haruka, dando un paso hacia un lado antes que su madre pudiera cogerlo con su maternal preocupación.

De pronto el otro jinete que venía compitiendo con Haruka se bajo del caballo para ver si su rival en la competencia estaba bien, este no era otro que el mismo Ícaro Kaio hermano de Michiru.

\- _Pero que te ha pasado Tenoh, todo bien? O pondrás de pretexto que tu caballo se asusto? Jajaja_

\- En realidad mi querido Kaio si no hubiese sido por la Srita aquí presente solo ibas a ver el polvo que dejaría Anubis

Fue entonces cuando Ícaro se dio cuenta que su madre y hermana estaban ahí,y que esta ultima había sido la "responsable" de lo sucedido. Se bajo del caballo y pregunto a su hermana si estaba bien, sino estaba lastimada, y fue en ese instante que se hicieron las presentaciones, pero el resto de la conversación fue insubstancial, principalmente porque Haruka no tardó en colegir, acertadamente, que la señora Kaio era una madre que deseaba "pescar" marido para su hija _**(si en pleno siglo XXI)**_ Ya que la familia Kaio era de fuerte costumbres antiguas. A Michiru no le sorprendió en absoluto que él se apresurara a marcharse. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ella ya había descubierto un motivo para soñar.

Esa noche, mientras revivía el encuentro por milésima vez, se le ocurrió pensar que sería agradable poder decir que se enamoró de él cuando le besó la mano cuando los presentaron, sus ojos verdes brillando con un destello travieso al apretarle los dedos con un poco más de fuerza de lo que sería decoroso. O tal vez podría haber ocurrido cuando él cabalgaba osadamente por un páramo barrido por el viento, y el viento _**(ya mencionado)**_ no impedía que él **_(o mejor dicho, su caballo)_** galopara con la intención de acercarse cada vez más a ella.

Pero no, tenía que ir y enamorarse de Haruka Tenoh después de que se cayera del caballo y fuera a aterrizar de trasero en un charco de barro. Eso era algo tremendamente raro y tremendamente poco romántico, pero sin duda no carente de una cierta justicia puesto que no iba a salir nada de eso. ¿Para qué desperdiciar sueños románticos en un amor que jamás sería correspondido? Mucho mejor reservar las presentaciones en un páramo barrido por el viento a personas que realmente pudieran tener un futuro juntas. Y si había algo que Michiru ya sabía entonces, a los diecisiete años menos quince dias, era que en su futuro no figuraba Haruka Tenoh en el papel de marido. Sencillamente no era el tipo de jovencita _**( a pesar de ser hermosa)**_ que atraería a un hombre como él, y temía que nunca lo sería.

 **Haruka Tenoh** de 25 años sencillamente el "hombre" más codiciado y por 3 vez el hombre más guapo de todo Japón según la revista Eikyô. Era alto media casi 1.80 cm, rubio el cabello lo llevaba al estilo de Richard Madden en Cinderella de preciosos ojos verdes que lo hacían lucir endemoniadamente atractivo una sonrisa que dejaba sin aire a las muchachitas que morían de amor por él., brazos fuertes un cuerpo muy bien tonificado producto de sus largas horas de equitación al lado de Anubis su fiel caballo árabe Pero Haruka tenía un gran secreto el era un chica. Y simplemente desde pequeña sabía que era diferente, y desde siempre se lo había dicho a sus padres, y ellos le amaban tal y como era, así libre sin presión de nada ni de nadie ,Haruka Tenoh era libre como el mismo viento. Y el seguiría así toda su vida, porque quien puede encerrar al viento? nadie. Era un picaflor descarado cada semana tenía una novia diferente, no le interesaba para nada formalizar una relación, pues simplemente decía que eso no era para él.

Pero había algo más Haruka no dejaba de pensar en aquella chiquilla del día anterior, una y otra vez. Pues cuando cayó sintió que el trasero se le partía en dos y estaba a nada de levantarse del lodo y decir al aire un millón de maldiciones cuando la vio, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba terriblemente era la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiera pensado en conocer, y de su boca no salió más que una risa que se convirtió en carcajadas en parte por lo divertido de la situación en parte por nervios, y cuando se levanto del lodo y ella lo miro fijamente sintió un deseo enorme de besarle hasta que su madre y al parecer también la madre de la chica aparecieron. Y fue su sorpresa más grande cuando supo que esa hermosura de mujer era hermana de su peor enemigo Ícaro Kaio. El insufrible Kaio que se creía mejor que todo y que todos, pero que cada vez que ellos participaban en cualquier evento ya sea en el club hípico o en carreras de autos el siempre salía con la victoria y eso no hacía más que incrementar el odio de Ícaro por él. Ícaro nunca le había podido ganar una sola vez a Haruka en ninguna competencia mucho menos en los negocios.

Si, pensaba Haruka la chica Kaio era hermosa, pero tenía un defecto, ser hermana de su peor enemigo y eso hacía que Michiru Kaio fuera la última mujer del mundo en que Haruka posaria sus ojos. Pero ese mismo día sucedió algo. Pues había llegado a su oficina y su padre pidió hablar con el.

 _Buenas dias hijo, necesito que acompañes a tu madre y a Setsuna a una recepción que harán los Kaio por el cumpleaños número 18 de su hija_

\- Qué?! De que hablas Padre, sabes bien que no soporto a Ícaro y tú me pides que acompañe a mi madre?

\- _Por favor Haruka no seas niño, ese problema que hay entre tu e Icaro es simplemente estúpido y debe terminar ya_

\- No padre, no es que sea estúpido, es que simplemente es el que siempre me busca sacarme de mis casillas y obviamente no le voy a permitir sus idioteces además Set es una buena compañía

\- _Haruka por favor, no quiero que tu madre vaya sola con Setsuna sería una descortesía. Bien sabes que yo no puedo acompañarlas tengo una cena importante con los Kameda, y de ahí depende una importante inversión, nunca te pido un favor hijo_

\- Mmmm de nuevo tu psicología barata padre?

\- _Jajaja entonces eso es un si hijo_

\- Tengo opción?

\- _No_

\- Pues que mas da

No había escapatoria y Haruka lo sabía, tendría que ir y acompañar a su madre y a su prima aquella noche. Haruka se sentía en verdad muy inquieto, pues desde que conoció a Michiru esta no dejaba de visitar su casa, si Haruka aun vivía con sus padres, Michiru había hecho una linda amistad con su madre y a la vez con su prima Setsuna quien vivía con ellos desde que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo.

Michiru se llevaba muy bien con Setsuna, quizá era porque esta era de su misma edad, si Setsuna acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años también, la joven poseía en abundancia los rasgos de buena apariencia y encanto típicos de los Tenoh.. Y mientras pasaba las tardes en el salón color verde y crema de la mansión de los Tenoh _**(o, con más frecuencia, en el dormitorio de Setsuna, donde las dos se reían y charlaban con entusiasmo de todo lo que existe bajo el sol),**_ se encontraba de tanto en tanto con Haruka, Si antes se había creído enamorada de él, eso no era nada con lo que sintió después de conocerlo realmente. Haruka Tenoh estaba dotado de ingenio, gallardía y un sentido del humor tan despreocupado y travieso para hacer bromas que era capaz de hacer desmayarse a las mujeres, pero principalmente… Ella había descubierto el secreto de Haruka, Michiru era una excelente observadora, pero eso a ella no le importaba para ella Haruka Tenoh era simplemente hermoso.

Haruka sentía una sensación extraña cada vez la Range Rover Evoque color negra se acercaba a la mansión de los Kaio,en parte por ver a Michiru, esos ojos inocentes y dulces esa niña definitivamente era hermosa, aunque el no se sentía tentado, tal vez era porque ella, era hermana de su peor enemigo, o quizá porque era la mejor amiga de su prima Setsuna, y el nunca jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de la mejor amiga de su prima. Aparte Michiru era una muchachita de apenas 18 años y Haruka estaba acostumbrado a mujeres más experimentadas. Pero entonces que era eso que sentía? Y porque rayos tenía esa opresión en el pecho? Si, tal vez porque sabía que Ícaro Kaio no se la pondría fácil esa noche, fastidiándole cada vez que pudiera.

 _Pasa algo Haruka?_ – Pregunto una Setsuna con una sonrisilla cómplice,como si ella hubiera estado leyendo la mente de Haruka en aquel momento

\- No Set,por?

\- _Es que estas muy callado.. Tu! La persona más calavera de Japón rumbo a una fiesta!_

\- _Basta Set,no molestes a tu primo_ – Contesto la Sra Tenoh con una mirada cómplice con su sobrina

\- Van a comenzar las dos? Si vengo aquí, es porque mi querido padre me lo pidió, si no estaría en otro lugar

\- _Huy! Si ya sabemos en qué tipos de lugares primito_

Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero así era su madre y su prima cuando se proponían a "fastidiarlo". A las 8:00 en punto de la noche, el chofer les abría la puerta de la lujosa camioneta, y como si Haruka lo hubiera evocado, ahí en la puerta de la enorme mansión Kaio, se encontraba Ícaro, con esa sonrisa de burla que lo caracterizaba y al lado de el se encontraba Michiru con un hermoso vestido corte princesa color blanco de escote corazón, hecho de organza, y de largura hasta el suelo, se veía increíblemente hermosa y Haruka lo sabía, pero fiel a sus pensamientos volteo su mirada retadora hacia su peor enemigo y su furia aumento cuando se dio cuenta que Ícaro miraba de manera tan lasciva a su prima

 _Sra Tenoh es un gusto que haya podido venir_ – Decía la Sra Kaio llegando hacia el recibidor

\- _El placer sin duda es mio, además no podía faltar a la celebración de cumpleaños de Michiru, ella y mi sobrina han hecho una hermosa amistad_

\- _Claro que si_ – Contesto la Sra Kaio – _Además hoy vamos aprovechar la ocasión para presentar a Michiru ante la sociedad de Japón._

Pero mientras ellas hablaban la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, Haruka no paraba de mandarle miradas matadoras a Ícaro, por el descaro que tenia, estaba casi comiéndose con la mirada a Setsuna, y está a su vez lo intuía pues comenzaba arderle la cara. Y Michiru, oh Michiru, estaba perdida, siquiera sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues ella tenía su mirada, su atención puesta única y sencillamente en el, en Haruka Tenoh, en lo guapo que se veía con ese traje negro de Armani, con camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color, Michiru le deseaba sin lugar a dudas, a pesar de que ella sabía que debajo de ese traje se ocultaba el mayor secreto de Haruka.

\- _Michiru_ – Se escucho la voz de la Sra Kaio

\- **Dime madre**

\- _Acompaña a Haruka al living hija, mientras Ícaro acompaña a Setsuna_

Al escuchar eso Haruka se tenso, no iba a permitir por un segundo que ese rufián le pusiera una mano encima a su prima, iba a protestar cuando Setsuna le hizo señas con la mirada, que estaría bien y que se sabía defender. Aunque iba a decirle una que otra palabra cuando sintió una mano suave tocar su brazo

 **Vamos Haruka es por aquí** – Dijo Michiru

Y no sabía porque pero sintió un cosquilleo en el lugar donde Michiru había posado su mano, un cosquilleo agradable que insistía en reprimir

\- **Haruka se que no te llevas bien con mi hermano,y la verdad se lo insoportable que se puede poner,pero en el fondo no es una mala persona**

\- Srita Kaio

\- **Por favor Haruka llamame por mi nombre,los formalismos me hacen sentir de 60 años**

\- 60 años? Jajaja que cosa dice, apenas hoy está cumpliendo 18 años, pero está bien, cómo usted diga, perdón, como tu digas, después que me has hecho caer del caballo y llenarme de barro, creo que es merecido

Michiru se sonrojo al recordar ese dia, exactamente habían pasado dos semanas de aquello. Haruka la miro y se dio cuenta de su sonrojo

Michiru en realidad lo recuerdo como una anécdota divertida, además si me permites te diré que te ves linda sonrojada

 **Haruka! Te parece?**

Claro ,eres una niña muy bonita, creo que cualquier chiquillo de tu edad seria afortunado en estar contigo

Y ahí estaba la palabra que había calado hondo en el pecho de Michiru, el la consideraba aun una niña a pesar que estaba cumpliendo 18 años, y de pronto Michiru sintió unas ganas terribles de decirle que no era más una niña, que era una mujer, una mujer locamente enamorada de él, una mujer que lo deseaba en la soledad de su habitación, que lo soñaba, que lo anhelaba y que lo pensaba todo el día, se sentía ciertamente miserable.

Pasa algo Michiru?

\- **No nada es solo que. Haruka yo quisiera que tu..**

\- _Mi hermosa Sairen, aquí estas_ – Dijo el padre de Michiru _**(de manera inoportuna)**_ \- _Te estaba buscando hija. Ah hola Haruka_

\- Sr Kaio que tal

\- _Muy bien hijo,perdón por mi descortesía_

\- No se preocupe Sr Kaio

\- _Buscaba a mi princesa porque será presentada en unos minutos ante la sociedad_

\- Entiendo claro

\- **Padre en realidad no me siento preparada para ello, podríamos dejarlo cuando cumpla 28 años?**

\- _Jajajaj mi hermosa Sairen siempre tan simpatica, vamos hija te esperan_

Y antes que Michiru se fuera junto con su padre,Haruka le cogió la mano derecha y le dijo

Sairen tu puedes enfrentar esto y muchas cosas más, suerte.

Michiru no se esperaba nunca que el,la llamara como lo hacía su padre y eso hizo que su corazón latiera de manera tan rápida que sintió le saldría del pecho.

 **Y bueno hasta aqui por hoy,como veran el capitulo es un poquito mas largo como lo pedian.. Se pondra mucho y habra mucha sorpresas,malos entendidos y celos por parte de ambos.. Hasta la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que tal.. Bueno aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta linda historia .. Esperando sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios verdad que siempre es bueno leer cuando a alguien más le gusta tu trabajo. Que lo disfruten**

"De Celos y Malos Entendidos"

* * *

Michiru fue presentada ante toda la crema y nata de la sociedad Japonesa, ella se sentía hastiada de lo mismo, ver a los hombres presentes ahí babeando por ella, y simplemente se sentía sin lugar a dudas como un filete de carne en medio del mar plagado de tiburones, estaba cansada y agobiada, y desde su lugar buscaba con la mirada a el único "hombre" que le importaba, Haruka, este platicaba a lo lejos con su prima **_(Pues Haruka apenas tuvo la oportunidad salvo a la pobre de Setsuna de Icaro)_**

\- _No crees que Michiru es una chica muy linda primo? Ella haría una linda pareja contigo_

\- Mmm que cosas dices Set. Es una niña apenas como lo eres tú, además ella podrá ser una chica hermosa, pero no para sentirme tentado en querer algo con ella

\- _Porque primo? Porque ella no es del tipo de mujeres a la que estas acostumbrado?_

Haruka iba a responder cuando apareció Icaro

\- _Setsuna quiero que bailes conmigo_

Dijo Ícaro de una manera autoritaria, pues el sin lugar a dudas estaba acostumbrado a mandar y a imponer su voluntad, cosa que hizo sentir una furia incontrolable a Haruka

\- En primer lugar mi prima no es ninguna de tus sirvientas para que le ordenes lo que tiene que hacer o no. A sí que me la respetas. Estas soñando si piensas que mi prima ira contigo

\- No te metas Tenoh, que estoy hablando con la dama, no contigo

\- _Por favor basta! No comiencen con sus discusiones de siempre, al menos no hoy que es el gran día de Michiru_

\- Tienes razón prima, por Michiru no te pongo en tu lugar, y tu deberías ser el más sensato aquí porque es tu hermana la de la fiesta

Si las miradas mataran Ícaro y Haruka se hubieran asesinado ahí mismo. Al primero no le quedo más remedio que retirarse. Pasado el tiempo Michiru no pudo volver hablar con Haruka, pues estaba rodeada por un grupito de hombres que le adulaban hasta llegar al punto que deseaba salir corriendo de ahí. Pero de pronto sintió a alguien halándola del brazo, era él, Haruka, su príncipe azul que la rescataba de esos lobos hambrientos

\- Caballeros si me disculpan un momento necesito hablar a solas un segundo con la Srita Kaio

Sin decir más salió con Michiru cogidos de la mano, para cuando llegaron al jardín Haruka se dio cuenta de ello y retiro su mano gentilmente.

\- **Gracias** – Dijo tímidamente Michiru cosa que le causo una ternura profunda a Haruka

\- No tienes que darme las gracias Michiru, mi prima te vio en apuros y me pidió que te ayudara

Entonces Michiru se dio cuenta que el la había salvado no por iniciativa propia sino por pedido de Setsuna. Michiru quería llorar en ese instante, ella había creído en su tonta mente romántica que él había sentido tal vez celos de la atención de esos hombres para con ella y que en un arrebato la había sacado de ahí con el pretexto de querer hablar con ella. Que tonta se sentía en ese instante

\- Michiru, dije algo malo? estas bien?

\- **No, no has dicho nada malo Haruka estoy bien, gracias**

\- Michiru yo te traje un regalo, y también buscaba la manera de dártelo lejos de tanta gente

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el corazón de Michiru latiendo a mil, como era posible que aquel chico la pudiera hacer sentir de mil formas? primero decepcionada **_(que es cierto no era culpa de el, porque nunca le había hablado de amor)_** después feliz que sentía sus piernas le temblaban

\- Cuando lo vi me acorde del día que nos conocimos

Era un hermoso colgante dorado con un pequeño dije en forma de caballito

\- **Haruka es hermoso, aunque siento que nunca vas a olvidar lo que paso ese día**

\- Jajajaj como sabes Michiru?

Escuchar reír a Haruka era indudablemente un placer

\- _Haruka te estábamos buscando_ – sonó la voz de Setsuna que venía bajando los escalones del jardín

\- Pasa algo prima?

\- _Michiru! Que feliz te ves_ – dijo Setsuna llegando al lado de Michiru y Haruka, después miro a su primo – _Mi tía te buscaba, ya es algo tarde y se quiere retirar, sabes que vivimos hasta el otro lado de la ciudad_

\- Claro Set, entonces vamos

Setsuna le dio un beso a Michiru y un abrazo fuerte, pues ella sabía bien que para ella había sido una noche larga y agotadora, si, Set sabia como se sentía, pues a ella sus tios que la querían tanto casi como una hija le habían hecho un festejo igual de grande cuando cumplió los 18.

\- Bueno Michiru, te veo después – Dijo Haruka dándole un beso que estaba destinado ir a su mejilla, pero Michiru había volteado ligeramente la cara **_(sin querer claro)_** y el beso termino cerca de la comisura de sus labios, cosa que hizo sentir a Michiru un calor interno unido con una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y Haruka ,el pobre quedo pasmado por las sensaciones que ese roce le hizo sentir. Se sentía tan bien el hecho de rosar sus labios con la piel suave de michiru, su perfume ese olor embriagador a vetiver, con, sándalo, ámbar, canela y un toque de vainilla. Oh si, sí alguien sabia de eso era Haruka Tenoh, el Casanova numero 1 de Japón.

\- _Bueno hasta luego amiga_ – Le dijo Setsuna con una mirada divertida al ver la cara nerviosa de Haruka y una sonrojada Michiru

Cuando salieron de la mansión Kaio y Setsuna estaba a nada de molestar a su primo Haruka le miro y le dijo

\- No Set no te confundas

\- _De que hablas primito?_

\- Ya, se bien que quiere decir esa mirada tan tuya

\- _Bueno, de que hablan ustedes dos?_ – Pregunto la Sra Tenoh

\- _De nada tia, Haruka que siente pasos en la azotea_

\- Jajaja que graciosa eres

Pasaron los días, los meses y Michiru ponía siempre un pretexto a sus padres para ir a la casa de los Tenoh. Ella aprovechaba cada instante que podía para ver siquiera unos minutos al escurridizo Haruka,y un dia, era un Martes de un 24 de Agosto,si habían pasado ya 5 meses desde su fiesta numero 18 y su presentación ante la sociedad Japonesa. Llego y le abrió la puerta el simpatico Reizo el mayordomo de los Tenoh.

\- _Buenos días Srita Kaio_

\- **Hola Reizo y Set?**

\- _La Srita Setsuna está en el living con sus primos_

\- **Querrá decir su primo**

\- _No, Srita sus primos, es que llegaron del extranjero los sobrinos del Sr. Tenoh, pase la llevare_

Y cuando entro Michiru y vio a dos chicos mas (aparte de Haruka y Setsuna)sentados y riendo como niños, uno de ellos era muy guapo, alto, casi de la estatura de su amado Haruka, de cabellos negros y ojos color azul profundo con un porte digno de la realeza pero sin llegar aparecer creído, y el otro hombre que si bien era alto no era tanto como Haruka y ese chico también era guapo, solo que tenía un estilo bohemio, con cabello largo color negro y ojos del mismo color, tenía una sonrisilla que a Michiru le pareció cínica.

\- Claro Set, como olvidar cuando el pobre de Haruka salió de la playa como Dios lo trajo al mundo, todo porque a Seiya se le ocurrió la gran idea de robarle la ropa

\- Jajajaja sigan, sigan – Decía un molesto Haruka

\- _Bueno Haruka es que perdiste la apuesta y tenias que cumplir_ – Decía Seiya, además no estabas completamente desnu…

Sonó un carraspeo en el fondo, era Reizo que estaba presente con Michiru, Haruka estaba de todos los colores que podía ponerse, primero se puso rojo, después palido y por ultimo verde, casi el idiota de Seiya iba a decir "desnuda" y casi que Michiru lo escuchaba

\- _Michiru! Por fin llegaste, te estaba esperando, ven quiero presentarte a mis otros dos primos_

Michiru se acerco y sintió la mirada de los desconocidos sobre ella, pero sin lugar a dudas la mirada que más le ponía nerviosa era la de ese chico que ella había escuchado se llamaba Seiya

\- _Mira el chico que tiene pinta de hippie_ – _Hey_ protesto Seiya – _Está bien que tiene facha de hipster es Seiya, Seiya ella es Michiru Kaio y mi mejor amiga_ \- Seiya se levanto de su lugar y sin dudar cogió la mano de Michiru y se la llevo a la boca de una forma seductora, cosa que no le gusto a Haruka pues tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tan apretada que estaba a nada de que sus dientes se rompieran

\- _Un placer Srita Kaio, verdaderamente no sabía que mi prima tuviera una amiga tan hermosa_

\- Ya don juan deja que Setsuna me presente también a mi

\- _Bueno si dejan de pelear, parecen unos niños_ – Decía Setsuna que no perdía de vista los gestos de Haruka y sobre todo el silencio que el tenia en ese momento

\- _Y este otro caballero con cara de galan de las películas de Sissi Emperatriz es mi otro primo Darién_

\- Es un verdadero gusto conocerle Srita Kaio

\- **Oh no por favor solo díganme Michiru**

\- _Por mi está bien_ – Dijo Seiya pícaramente

\- Por mi igual contesto Darien

\- Y así que fuiste tú hizo caer aquí a mi querido primo Haruka en el barro he! – Dijo Darien de forma burlona mirando hacia Haruka

\- **Este, yo, no fue mi intención** – Decía una nerviosa Michiru

\- Basta ustedes dos, dejen de molestarla – Por fin había hablado Haruka, después de ver como sus primos miraban a Michiru, pero la mirada que no le gusto para nada fue la de Seiya sin lugar a dudas

\- **Fue un accidente, ya se los dije** – Decía una divertida Setsuna

\- _Y bueno Michiru y yo nos tenemos que ir caballeros, nos vemos en la cena, con permiso_ – Fueron las últimas palabras de Setsuna tomando de la mano a Michiru para irse

Mientras tanto Haruka,Seiya y Darien no les quitaron la mirada hasta que salieron del living

\- No cabe duda que es una mujer hermosa Michiru. Haruka, es un milagro que aun no hayas intentado nada con ella – Se burlaba de forma descarada Darién

\- Ustedes saben perfectamente bien que yo jamás intentaría algo con la mejor amiga de Set, aparte michiru me gusta solo como amiga

\- _Perfecto_ — contesto Seiya, — _entonces esta libre para que yo intente algo_

\- Ni se te ocurra Seiya, no lo voy a permitir

\- _Jajajaj Haruka quien te entiende? ni juegas ni dejas jugar_

\- Basta, ni se les ocurra nada con ella a ustedes dos – Eso fue lo último que dijo Haruka antes de salir del living dejando a sus primos desconcertados.

Había pasado un tres meses desde la llegada de los primos de Haruka, y este se portaba muy distante con ella después de su regreso de Milán donde había estado por asuntos de trabajo, incluso Michiru había creído que en los ojos de Haruka había una señal de celos cada vez que la veía hablado con Seiya,y eso hacia surgir las esperanzas de Michiru, hasta que llego ese fatídico día de Noviembre. Había ido a tomar el té a la casa de los Tenoh como solía hacer, con Setsuna, y la tía de esta. Terminado el té, se dispuso a marcharse encaminándose por el vestíbulo a la entrada, oyendo sus pisadas sobre el suelo de mármol, en dirección a la puerta. Iba arreglándose la falda color café que llevaba ese día, cuando oyó voces. Eran voces, voces masculinas Tenoh. Eran las voces de los tres primos: Darien, Seiya y Haruka. Estaban conversando con muchos gruñidos y gastándose bromas entre ellos. A ella siempre le encantaba observar a los Tenoh cuando hablaban entre ellos de esa manera; qué maravillosa familia formaban. Los vio a través de la puerta abierta, pero no oyó lo que estaban diciendo hasta que llegó al umbral. Y como para confirmar la inoportunidad que había atormentado toda su vida, la primera voz que escuchó fue la de Haruka, y sus palabras no eran amables:

\- Y ciertamente no me voy a casar con Michiru Kaio.

\- **¡Ah!**

La exclamación se le escapó de los labios antes de que pudiera pensar, una especie de chillido que perforó el aire como un silbido desentonado. Los tres primos se giraron a mirarla con caras igualmente horrorizadas, y ella comprendió que se había metido en los que sin duda serían los cinco minutos más horribles de toda su vida. Guardó silencio un buen rato, que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que al fin, y con una dignidad que jamás había soñado poseer, miró a Haruka a los ojos y dijo:

\- **Nunca te he pedido que te cases conmigo**.

Las mejillas de Haruka pasaron del rosa a un rojo subido. Abrió la boca pero no le salió ningún sonido. Ésa sería quizá la única vez en su vida, pensó Michiru con cierta irónica satisfacción, que él se encontraría sin saber qué decir.

\- **Y nunca** … —continuó ella, tragando saliva al cortársele la voz—. **Nunca le he dicho a nadie que deseara que me lo pidieras.**

\- Michiru —logró decir Haruka al fin—. Perdona, lo siento mucho.

\- **No hay nada que perdonar**.

\- Sí que lo hay —insistió él—. Herí tus sentimientos y…

\- **No sabías que yo estaba aquí**.

\- De todos modos…

\- **No te vas a casar conmigo** —dijo ella, y sintió rara y hueca su voz—. **No hay nada malo en eso. Yo no me voy a casar con tu primo Seiya.**

Era evidente que Seiya había estado tratando de no mirar, pero al oír eso se irguió, atento. Ella apretó las manos en dos puños, a los costados.

\- **A él no le hiero los sentimientos cuando declaro que no me voy a casar con él.** —Giró la cabeza hacia Seiya y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. **¿Verdad Seiya?** — _Claro que no_ —se apresuró a contestar él. — **Todo arreglado entonces** —dijo ella entre dientes—. **No se ha herido ningún sentimiento. Y ahora, si me disculpan, caballeros, tengo que irme a casa.**

Los tres caballeros se apartaron para dejarla pasar, y ella habría logrado escapar sin más problemas si Haruka no hubiera soltado repentinamente:

\- ¿Tu chofer se ha ido?

\- **No te preocupes tomare un taxi** —contestó ella, negando con la cabeza.

\- pero…

\- Yo te acompañaré —dijo Darién tranquilamente.

\- **Eso no es necesario, Darién, de verdad**.

\- Dame ese gusto —dijo él, en un tono firme que no le dejaba otra opción. Asintió y los dos se subieron al auto de Darién .

Cuando ya habían pasado por delante de unas tres cuadras, Darién le dijo en un tono curiosamente respetuoso:

\- Él no sabía que estabas ahí.

Ella notó que se le tensaban las comisuras de la boca, aunque no de rabia sino simplemente por un sentimiento de cansina resignación.

\- **Lo sé** —dijo—. **No es un tipo de persona cruel. Supongo que su madre le ha estado acosando para que se case.**

Darién asintió. Las intenciones de Kristen Tenoh de ver felizmente casados a su "hijo" y a sus sobrinos eran legendarias.

\- — **Le caigo bien** —dijo ella—. **A su madre, quiero decir. No ve más allá de eso, me temo. Pero la verdad es que no importa mucho si le gusta la esposa que elija Haruka.**

—Bueno, yo no diría eso —musitó Darién, A mí no me gustaría estar casado con alguien que le cayera mal a mi tía que es como una madre. —Agitó la cabeza en un gesto de grave respeto. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza, ella nos crio como sus hijos desde que mi madre quedo viuda a ella casi no la veía y la imagen de una verdadera madre es la de mi tía.

Continuaron en silencio un momento y entonces ella soltó:

\- — **Haruka debería marcharse**.

\- —¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Darién mirándola curioso.

\- — **Debería marcharse. Viajar. No está preparado para casarse y su madre no será capaz de refrenarse de insistirle. Tiene buena intención** … -Se mordió el labio horrorizada. Era de esperar que Darién no pensara que ella pretendía criticar a la Sra Tenoh. En su opinión, no había una dama más magnífica en todo Japón.

\- —Mi tía siempre tiene buena intención —dijo Darién, sonriendo indulgente—. Pero tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez Haruka debería marcharse. Y le encanta viajar. Aunque acaba de regresar de Milán hace unos días.

\- **—** **¿Ah, sí?** —musitó ella muy amable, como si no supiera perfectamente bien que Haruka había estado en Milán.

\- —Hemos llegado —dijo él, asintiendo—. Ésta es la casa, ¿no?

\- **—** **Sí, muchas gracias por traerme**.

\- —Ha sido un placer para mí, te lo aseguro.

Ella lo observó alejarse, después entró en la casa y se echó a llorar.

Justo al día siguiente apareció el siguiente relato en la revista **_"Cotilleos de la Sociedad" escrito por Lady Mimet:_**

 **¡Vaya si no hubo emoción ayer en la escalinata de la puerta principal de la residencia de los Tenoh en Midosuji Street! La primera fue que se vio a la famosísima Michiru Kaio en la compañía, no de uno ni de dos, sino de los TRES primos Tenoh, ciertamente una proeza hasta el momento. Por fortuna (aunque tal vez previsiblemente) para la señorita Kaio, cuando finalmente se marchó, lo hizo del brazo del Arquitecto Darien Chiba uno de los primos Tenoh mas deseados de todo Japón, Si la señorita Kaio llegara a arreglárselas para llevar al altar a un primo Tenoh querría decir que habría llegado el fin del mundo ya que estos chicos son considerados incasables, sobre todo Haruka Tenoh que ha sido nombrado por tercera vez este año el hombre más guapo de Japón**

Michiru solo sonrió amargamente, si supieran ellos lo que en realidad había sucedido.

* * *

Pasado exactamente 4 años de aquel suceso. Michiru se dedicaba completamente a dar sus conciertos y exponer sus pinturas en las galerías más famosas del mundo, pero siempre antes de la fecha de su cumpleaños ella volvía a Japón para pasarla con sus padres. Mientras Haruka también se aficionó a viajar y comenzó a pasar cada vez más tiempo fuera de Tokio; no bien pasaba unos pocos meses en la ciudad, volvía a marcharse hacia un nuevo destino. Cuando estaba en Tokio durante las fechas del cumpleaños de Michiru **_(Pues cada año a Michiru para su disgusto le hacían una mega celebración)_** , siempre la sacaba a bailar y le daba una sonrisa,y ella se las arreglaba para fingir que nunca había ocurrido nada, que él nunca le había declarado su aversión en plena calle, y que sus sueños no habían sido aplastados jamás. Y cuando él estaba en la ciudad, lo que no ocurría con frecuencia, se establecía entre ellos una apacible amistad, si bien no tremendamente profunda, que era lo único que podía esperar ella. El amor no correspondido nunca ha sido fácil, pero por lo menos Michiru se acostumbró a él.

* * *

 **Las madres casamenteras están unidas en su dicha: ¡Haruka Tenoh ha regresado de Grecia! Para información de aquellos amables (y desconocedores) lectores que vienen por primera vez a la ciudad, el señor Tenoh es el primero del legendario trio de primos Tenoh. El sigue siendo considerado uno de los mejores partidos de todo el país, gracias a su fortuna, su cara, su figura y, por encima de todo, su encanto. De todos modos es difícil pronosticar si el señor Tenoh sucumbirá a la dicha conyugal; sin duda está en edad para casarse (Veintinueve años), pero nunca ha manifestado un interés decidido por ninguna damita de linaje adecuado, y para complicar aún más las cosas, tiene una detestable tendencia a marcharse de Japón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con rumbo a algún lugar exótico.**

 **"** **Cotilleos de la Sociedad"**

 **By Lady Mimet"**

* * *

\- _—_ _¡Mira esto!_ —exclamó Anne Claire Kaio con un grito agudo—. _¡Ha regresado Haruka Tenoh!_

Michiru levantó la vista del cuadro que pintaba en ese entonces. Su madre tenía cogido el último número de **_Cotilleos de la Sociedad_** como uno que se agarraría, digamos, a una cuerda salvavidas si estuviera colgando de lo alto de un edificio.

\- — **Lo sé** —musitó.

Anne Claire frunció el ceño; detestaba que alguien, cualquiera, se enterara de un cotilleo antes que ella.

\- _—_ _¿Cómo leíste la revista_ _ **Cotilleos de la Sociedad**_ _antes que yo? Le dije a Saika que me lo apartara y no permitiera que nadie lo…_

\- **—** **No lo vi en tu revista madre** —la interrumpió Michiru, antes que su madre fuera a castigar a la pobre y asediada ama de llaves

\- **—** **. Me lo dijo Setsuna ayer por la tarde. A ella se lo dijo su tia**

Anne Claire se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo a un lado del mentón, como hacía siempre que estaba tramando algo. _—Haruka Tenoh está en edad de buscarse una esposa._ —Michiru alcanzó a cerrar los ojos antes que se le salieran de las órbitas, si su madre supiera que el guapo e inalcanzable Haruka Tenoh era en realidad una chica. _—¡Haruka Tenoh no se va a casar con cualquiera o si?!Cosas más raras han ocurrido_ —dijo Anne Claire haciendo un leve encogimiento de hombros.

 **—** **No que yo sepa** —musitó Michiru.

— _Darien Chiba Tenoh se casó con esa niña Serena Tsukino, y eso que era menos popular que tú_. Eso no era del todo cierto, pensó Michiru. Pero no tenía mucho sentido decirle eso a su madre, que tal vez creía haberle hecho un elogio a su hija al decirle que era más popular que Serena . Notó que se le tensaban los labios; los **«elogios»** de su madre tenían la costumbre de aterrizar como aguijones de avispa. Pero Michiru no quería seguir escuchando su madre sobre los rumores que Lady Mimet **_(dueña de dicha revista a la cual su madre estaba suscrita desde hacía mucho esparcía por todo Tokio),_** esa mujer indudablemente era estresante, sin más prefirió retirarse a su cuarto a leer un rato, pasado una media hora se encontraba concentrada cuando de pronto:

\- _—_ _¡Ha llegado Haruka!_

Michiru levantó la vista de su libro, _Breve historia de Grecia_ para mirar a Setsuna, que entró como una tromba en su habitación. Como siempre, no la habían anunciado. la ama de casa de los Kaio estaba tan acostumbrada a verla por allí que la trataba como a un miembro de la familia.

\- **—** **¿Sí?** —preguntó, consiguiendo fingir **_(en su opinión)_** una indiferencia bastante realista. Setsuna fue a sentarse en el sillón del escritorio.

\- _—_ _Sí, y viene muy bronceado. Todo ese tiempo al sol, supongo._

\- **—** **¿Fue a Grecia, verdad?** Setsuna negó con la cabeza. _—Dice que las cosas ahí no están nada bien con eso de la economía, así que se fue a Chipre._

\- — **Caramba, caramba** —dijo Michiru sonriendo—. Lady Mimet y su famosa revista se había equivocado en algo.

Setsuna sonrió, esa descarada sonrisa Tenoh, y nuevamente Michiru pensó qué suerte era tenerla por amiga íntima. Las dos eran inseparables desde los dieciocho años; juntas pasaron momentos malos y buenos, juntas llegaron a la edad adulta. Pues Setsuna seguía soltera y sin compromiso todavía, ya que cada vez que podía rechazaba a Ícaro Kaio, que no quitaba el dedo del renglón, Setsuna aseguraba que no había conocido a la persona adecuada. A Michiru, claro no le faltaba pretendientes pero ella nunca había querido hacerle caso a nadie.

\- **—** **¿Le gustó Chipre?**

\- _—_ _Dice que es fantástico. Ay cómo me gustaría viajar más seguido_

\- **—** **Si? Bueno Set, siempre te he invitado a mis presentaciones en Europa y nunca me has acompañado** — _Prometo que para la próxima vez iré contigo. Sabes? Mi tía le preguntó, cómo no, si pensaba quedarse en la ciudad más tiempo_ —continuó Setsuna—, _y, cómo no, él se puso terriblemente evasivo, así que decidí interrogarlo yo_ … **—Terriblemente inteligente por tu parte** —musitó Michiru. Setsuna le arrojó el almohadón. — _Y por fin logré que me dijera que sí, que piensa quedarse por lo menos unos meses mas de lo normal. Pero me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a a mi tia._ — **Bueno, eso no es…** —Michiru se aclaró la garganta— **terriblemente inteligente por su parte.** **Si tu tía cree que el tiempo que va a pasar aquí es limitado, redoblará sus esfuerzos para casarlo. Y yo diría que eso es lo que más desea evitar él.** — _Ese parece ser su objetivo en la vida_ —convino Setsuna. — **Si la tranquilizara diciéndole que no tiene ninguna prisa por marcharse, tal vez ella no lo acosaría tanto**. — _Puede que tengas razón amiga, bueno me tengo que ir, lamento tanto hacer la visita tan corta pero quede con Haruka y mis tíos en ir a comer, porque no vienes con nosotros?_ —Dijo Setsuna — **No Set seguro Haruka querrá pasarla en familia** — _Bueno está bien amiga, entonces te veo después_ —Y Así Setsuna se marcho dejando a una Michiru pensativa, que pasaría si volviera a ver a Haruka?

* * *

Era bastante agradable estar de vuelta en Japón, decidió Haruka, tomando un trago de un coñac francamente excelente. En realidad era bastante raro que le gustara volver a casa tanto como le gustaba partir. Dentro de unos meses, seis como máximo, le entraría nuevamente el prurito de marcharse, pero por el momento, Tokio en abril estaba fantástica.

\- —Es bueno, ¿verdad? Haruka levantó la vista. Su primo Darién estaba apoyado en la parte anterior de su inmenso escritorio de caoba, moviendo su copa hacia él. Asintió. —No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos hasta que volví. El Falerno tiene sus encantos, pero esto —levantó la copa—, es celestial.

\- —¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez? —le preguntó Darién, sonriendo irónico.

Haruka fue a ponerse junto a la ventana a fingir que miraba hacia fuera. Su primo ni siquiera intentaba disimular su impaciencia con él por su gusto de ver mundo. Y la verdad, no podía decir que no lo comprendiera. De tanto en tanto resultaba difícil que el se comunicara, por lo que seguro que su familia tenía que esperar un mes o incluso dos para saber cómo estaba.

Pero en realidad Haruka se sentía incomprendido, el necesitaba espacio de vez en cuando sencillamente tenía que alejarse. No había otra manera de explicarlo. Alejarse de los miembros de la sociedad Japonesa llena de etiquetas, que lo consideraban un pícaro encantador y nada más, alejarse de Tokio, incluso alejarse de sus familiares, que aun cuando lo amaban incondicionalmente no tenían la menor idea de que lo que de verdad deseaba, en lo más profundo de su ser, era hacer algo. Exhaló un suspiro. No era de extrañar que se pasara tanto tiempo viajando.

\- —¿Haruka? —dijo su primo. Se giró a mirarlo, pestañeando. Estaba bastante seguro de que le había hecho una pregunta, pero en algún momento mientras dejaba vagar la mente, se le olvidó qué.

\- —Ah, sí. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Me quedaré un poco mas esta vez, por lo menos.

Darién no dijo nada, pero habría sido difícil no ver su expresión de satisfacción. Si no otra cosa —añadió Haruka, fijándose su legendaria sonrisa sesgada en la cara—, alguien tiene que mimar a tu pequeña hija. No creo que Rini tenga suficientes muñecas.

\- —Sólo cincuenta —convino Darién, con la voz sin expresión—.

\- —La pobre niña está horrorosamente descuidada. Su cumpleaños es a finales de mes, ¿verdad? Creo que tendré que descuidarla un poco más.

\- —Y hablando de cumpleaños —dijo Darién, instalándose detrás de su escritorio en el enorme sillón—. De este domingo al otro es el de tu madre.

\- —¿Por qué crees que me di prisa en volver? — Darién arqueó una ceja, y Haruka tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba tratando de decidir si realmente había vuelto para estar en el cumpleaños de su madre, o sencillamente aprovechaba el momento para hacer ver lo oportuno de su vuelta.

\- —Vamos a darle una fiesta —explicó Darién.

\- —¿Y se los va a permitir? — Sabía por experiencia que a las mujeres de cierta edad no les gustaba que les celebraran los cumpleaños. Y si bien su madre seguía siendo muy hermosa, sí que tenía una cierta edad.

\- —Nos vimos obligados a recurrir al chantaje —reconoció Darién —. O aceptaba la fiesta o revelábamos su verdadera edad.

Haruka comprobó que no debería haber tomado ese trago de coñac; se atragantó y por un pelo logró evitar rociarlo sobre su primo.

\- —Me habría gustado ver eso. —Darién esbozó una sonrisa bastante satisfecha. —Fue una brillante maniobra por mi parte. Haruka apuró el resto del coñac. —¿Qué posibilidades hay, crees tú, de que no aproveche la fiesta como ocasión para encontrarme esposa? —Muy pocas. —Ya me lo parecía. Darién se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón. —Ya tienes Veintinueve años, Haruka… —Dios de los cielos —exclamó Haruka, mirándolo incrédulo—, no empieces a regañarme.

\- _Ni lo soñaría. Simplemente te iba a sugerir que mantuvieras los ojos abiertos durante el tiempo que estarás aquí. No tienes por qué buscar una esposa, pero no te hará ningún daño mantenerte por lo menos abierto a la posibilidad.

Haruka miró hacia la puerta, con la intención de atravesarla muy pronto.

\- —Te aseguro que no me repugna la idea del matrimonio.

\- _No se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que te repugnara —dijo Darién con voz arrastrada.

\- —Pero no veo mucho motivo para precipitarme.

\- —Nunca hay un motivo para precipitarse —replicó Darién—. Bueno, rara vez en todo caso. Simplemente dale el gusto a mi tia, por favor.

Haruka no se había dado cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo la copa vacía, hasta que se le deslizó por los dedos y cayó sobre la alfombra con un fuerte clinc.

* * *

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo .. Vendran personajes nuevos a ponerle un toque de humor a esta gran historia de amor entre Haruka y Michiru. Lo que pasara mas adelante será un completo enredo y malos entendidos que ayudara a nuestra pareja favorita a estar junta.. Hasta la proxima.**


	4. Reencuentro

**Que tal queridos lectores, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y porque se han metido en la historia desde el primer capítulo.. Aquí regreso con un nuevo chapter de esta historia llena de misterios, de amor, de malos entendidos y de mucho humor.. Espero les guste, porque el nuevo personaje que aparece aquí, será una pieza clave en la relación de nuestra pareja favorita.. Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 **"Capitulo 4 -Reencuentro"**

 **Siempre ha estado de moda entre los miembros de la alta sociedad quejarse de tedio, pero sin duda la cosecha de fiesteros de este año ha elevado el aburrimiento a una forma de arte. No se pueden dar dos pasos en una reunión social sin oír la expresión «mortalmente aburrido» o «espantosamente vulgar»Si ha de haber un antídoto para la enfermedad de tedio, sin duda será la fiesta del domingo en la Mansion Tenoh. Se reunirá toda la familia con unos cien de sus mejores amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de la Sra Kristen Tenoh. Se considera grosería mencionar la edad de una dama, por lo tanto esta cronista no revelará qué cumpleaños celebra la Sra. Tenoh Pero no teman, ¡esta cronista lo sabe!**

 **Cotilleos de la Sociedad"**

 **By Lady Mimet"**

* * *

Soltera y ahuyentando a los pretendientes» eran palabras que Michiru estaba llegando a comprender que había decididas ventajas en el estado célibe. En primer lugar, nadie esperaba que ella bailara en las fiestas, lo cual significaba que ya no estaba obligada a rechazar a los cientos de pretendientes que la abordaban no mas la veían llegar . Ahora podía sentarse a un lado con sus amigas de una forma tranquila. Todavía deseaba bailar si por supuesto, le gustaba y era muy buena para bailar pero tan solo no sentía interés porque alguien la pegara a su cuerpo de manera casi indecorosa. La señora Kaio había renunciado a la esperanza de que ella pudiera estar con algún chico guapo y de buena familia, por lo tanto había dejado de ponerla en el camino de todos los solteros convenientes de la ciudad. Y por último, podía volver a comer (Su madre se había cansado de vigilar que debería comer y que no). Era enloquecedor, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de comida expuesta en las fiestas de la gente adinerada. Eso, pensó Michiru alegremente _ **(hincándole el diente a un delicioso y delicado pastelillo relleno con crema y chocolate importado de Francia)**_ , tenía que ser la principal ventaja de ser soltera.

— **Cielo santo** —gimió, pensando que si el pecado pudiera tomar forma sólida, seguro que sería un pastel, de preferencia uno con chocolate.

—Está bueno, ¿eh? Michiru se atragantó con el pastelillo, y luego tosió, enviando una fina rociada de crema por el aire.

 **—** **¡Haruka!** —exclamó, rogando fervientemente que el trozo de crema más grande no le hubiera caído a él en la oreja.

—Michiru —dijo él, sonriendo cálidamente—. Cuánto me alegra verte.

 **—** **Y a mí**.

Él se balanceó sobre los talones una, dos, tres, y luego dijo:

—Te ves bien.

 **Y tú** —repuso ella, tan ocupada en tratar de encontrar un sitio para dejar el pastelillo que no se le ocurrió dar alguna variedad a sus frases.

—Es bonito ese vestido —dijo él, indicando su vestido de seda verde corte sirena. Ella sonrió, y se rompió el hielo. Lo cual era raro, porque cualquiera diría que la lengua se le paralizaría más cuando estaba en presencia del "hombre" al que amaba, pero Haruka tenía algo que le permitía a uno sentirse cómodo. Tal vez, había pensado ella en más de una ocasión, una parte del motivo para amarlo era que él la hacía sentirse cómoda consigo misma.

— **Dice** **Setsuna que lo has pasado espléndidamente en Chipre** —le dijo.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.—Es hermoso, solo que me quede con las ganas de visitar el lugar de nacimiento de la mismísima Afrodita .

Michiru se sorprendió sonriendo también. El buen humor de él era contagioso, aun cuando lo último que deseara hacer ella fuera tomar parte en una conversación sobre la diosa del amor.

—¿ **Es tan soleado como dice todo el mundo? No, olvida la pregunta. Por tu cara ya veo que sí.**

—Adquirí un buen tono de bronceado —dijo él, asintiendo—. Mi madre casi se desmayó cuando me vio.

— **De placer, no me cabe duda** —dijo ella enérgicamente—. **Te echa terriblemente de menos cuando no estás. Él se le acercó más.**

—Vamos, Michiru, no iras a comenzar a regañarme ¿eh? Entre mi Madre, mi Padre, Darién y Setsuna , me van a hacer morir de sentimiento de culpa.

— **¿Seiya no?** —no pudo evitar bromear ella. Él la miró apretando los labios y con una mirada seria.

—Está fuera de la ciudad. — **Ah, bueno, eso explica su silencio**. La expresión de él con los ojos entrecerrados armonizaba a la perfección con sus brazos cruzados.

Siempre has sido directa, ¿lo sabías?

— **Lo oculto bien** —repuso ella modestamente.

—Es fácil comprender por qué eres tan buena amiga de mi prima — dijo él, irónico.

 **—** **¿He de suponer que eso lo dices como un cumplido?**

_Estoy bastante seguro de que pondría en peligro mi salud si fuera otra mi intención. Michiru estaba intentando encontrar una réplica ingeniosa cuando oyó un sonido extraño, como de chapoteo. Miró al suelo y descubrió que una buena parte del amarillento relleno de crema del pastelillo había caído sobre la brillante madera. Levantó la vista hacia Haruka y vio que sus ojos, ay, tan verdes, estaban bailando de risa, aun cuando trataba de mantener muy seria la boca.

—Vaya, esto sí que es vergonzoso —dijo, decidiendo que la única manera de evitar morir de humillación era declarar lo dolorosamente obvio. —Sugiero que huyamos del escenario —dijo Haruka, alzando una ceja en un arco todo gallardo. Michiru miró la cáscara vacía del pastelillo que todavía tenía en la mano. Haruka contestó haciendo un gesto hacia la maceta de una planta que estaba cerca.

 **—** **¡No!** —exclamó ella agrandando los ojos.

Él se acercó más. —A que no eres capaz.

Ella miró el pastelillo, la planta y luego la cara de Haruka. — **No podría**. —Con lo lejos que van las travesuras, ésta es bastante moderada — señaló él

Eso era un reto, y ella normalmente era inmune a esas tácticas infantiles, pero la media sonrisa de Haruka era difícil de resistir.

— **Muy bien** —dijo. Cuadrando los hombros, dejó caer el pastelillo en la tierra de la maceta. Retrocedió un paso para contemplar su obra, miró alrededor para ver si alguien la estaba mirando aparte de Haruka, y entonces cogió la maceta y la giró, para que una rama frondosa ocultara la prueba del delito.

—No creí que lo harías —dijo Haruka.

— **Como has dicho, no es una travesura tan terrible**.

—No, pero es la palma en la maceta favorita de mi madre.

 **—** **¡Haruka!** —Exclamó ella, girándose con toda la intención de sacar el pastelillo de la maceta—. _ **¿Cómo pudiste permitir…?** **Un momento.** —Se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos—. Esto no es una palma.

—¿No? —preguntó él, todo inocencia.

— **Esto es un naranjo enano.**

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya.

Ella lo miró ceñuda, o al menos esperaba que fuera ceñuda. Era difícil mirar ceñuda a Haruka Tenoh. Incluso su madre comentó una vez que era casi imposible reprenderlo. Él sonreía, ponía expresión contrita y decía algo divertido, y entonces era imposible continuar enfadada con él. Sencillamente imposible.

— **Quieres hacerme sentir culpable** —dijo.

—Cualquiera puede confundir una palma con un naranjo. Ella reprimió el impulso de poner en blanco los ojos.

— **A excepción de las naranjas**. Él se mordió el labio inferior, con expresión pensativa.

—Sí, mmm, seguro que ellas te delatarían.

— **Eres fatal para mentir, ¿lo sabías?** —Él se enderezó, dando un suave tirón al chaleco y alzando el mentón.

_En realidad soy excelente para mentir. Pero para lo que de veras soy bueno es para parecer avergonzado y adorable cuando me pillan. — **¿Y qué podía contestar ella a eso?** , pensó Michiru. Porque seguro que no había nadie más adorablemente avergonzado **_(¿o vergonzosamente adorable?)_** que Haruka Tenoh con las manos cogidas a la espalda, sus ojos recorriendo el cielo raso y sus labios en un morro como si estuviera silbando inocentemente.

 **—** **¿Nunca te castigaban cuando eras niño?** —le preguntó, cambiando bruscamente de tema. Al instante Haruka se enderezó, atento. —Perdona, no te oí.

—¿ **Te castigaron alguna vez cuando eras niño?** —repitió ella—. **¿Te castigan alguna vez ahora?** — Haruka se limitó a mirarla, pensando si ella tendría una remota idea de lo que preguntaba. Probablemente no.

—Eeh… esto… —dijo, más que nada porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

— **Ya me parecía que no** —dijo ella, soltando un suspiro vagamente condescendiente. Si él fuera una persona menos indulgente, pensó él, y si ella fuera otra persona cualquiera, no Michiru Kaio, la cual, estaba seguro, no tenía ni un solo hueso maligno en su cuerpo, podría sentirse ofendido. Pero él era un tipo muy acomodadizo, y esa era Michiru Kaio, una muy leal amiga de su prima desde hacía años, así que en lugar de adoptar una expresión dura y cínica **_(expresión que jamás le había resultado bien, de acuerdo)_** , simplemente sonrió y musitó:

—¿Y qué querías probar con eso?

— **No pienses que ha sido mi intención criticar a tus padres** —dijo ella, con una expresión inocente y divertida al mismo tiempo—. **Ni soñaría con insinuar que te han malcriado de alguna manera.**

Él asintió afablemente.

— **Lo que pasa es que** —se acercó más a él, como para comunicarle un importante secreto—, **yo creo que podrías salir impune de un asesinato si quisieras.**

Él tosió, no para aclararse la garganta ni porque se sintiera mal, sino porque se sentía condenadamente sorprendido. Michiru era una joven muy divertida. No, divertida no era la palabra adecuada. Sorprendente. Sí, esa palabra parecía resumirla. Muy pocas personas la conocían de verdad; jamás se había creado la fama de ser una brillante conversadora. Estaba bastante seguro de que toda su vida se las había arreglado para pasar por esas fiestas sin aventurarse jamás a decir palabras de más de una sílaba. Pero cuando estaba en compañía de personas con las que se sentía cómoda, y se daba cuenta de que él podría tener el privilegio de contarse entre esas personas, ella hacía gala de un humor agudo, una sonrisa hermosa, pícara, y de todas las pruebas que indicaban que poseía una mente muy, muy inteligente.

No le sorprendía hubiera atraído a cientos de pretendiente serios; era una beldad bajo todo criterio, aunque mirándola más detenidamente era más hermosa de lo que él recordaba. Sus cabellos turquesa tenían visos brillantes, bellamente destacados por la parpadeante luz de las velas de las lámparas. Y tenía una piel muy hermosa, esa tez melocotón y nata que las damas pretendían conseguir untándoselas con cremas caras. Definitivamente ella sería una esposa ideal para cualquiera, un momento? Una esposa? No! Haruka saco eso de su mente.

. —¿Quieres decir entonces que yo debería considerar la posibilidad de una vida de delincuencia? —dijo, obligándose a volver la atención al tema que tenían entre manos.

_ **Nada de eso** —repuso ella, con una recatada sonrisa en la cara—. **Sólo sospecho que con tu labia podrías salir impune de cualquier cosa.** —Y entonces, inesperadamente, se puso seria y añadió en voz baja—. **Envidio eso**.

Haruka se sorprendió tendiéndole la mano y diciendo:

—Michiru Kaio, creo que debes bailar conmigo. Y entonces Michiru lo sorprendió echándose a reír y diciendo:

— **Eres muy amable al pedírmelo, pero ya no tienes por qué bailar conmigo**. Él sintió un curioso pinchazo en el orgullo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros. — **Ya es oficial. Me propuse ser una solterona aunque solo tenga 22 años. Ya no hay ningún motivo para bailar conmigo para ahuyentar a mis pretendientes**.

—Yo no bailaba contigo por eso —protestó él

Pero sabía que ese era exactamente el motivo. Y la mitad de las veces sólo recordaba pedírselo porque su madre acababa de enterrarle el codo en la espalda, y fuerte, para recordárselo. Ella lo miró con una leve expresión de lástima, y eso lo fastidió, porque jamás se había imaginado que Michiru Kaio pudiera tenerle lástima. Notó que se le ponía rígido el espinazo.

—Si crees que vas a poder librarte de bailar conmigo ahora, estás muy engañada.

— **No tienes que bailar conmigo sólo para demostrar que no te molesta hacerlo**.

 ** _—_** ** _«Deseo»_** bailar contigo —dijo él, casi en un gruñido.

— **Muy bien** —dijo ella al cabo de un momento que a él le pareció ridículamente largo

—. **Sin duda sería una grosería mía si me negara**.

—Probablemente fue grosería dudar de mis intenciones —dijo él, cogiéndole el brazo—, pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte. Ella tropezó, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

— **Creo que me las arreglaré** —logró decir ella, con voz ahogada.

—Excelente —la miró con una cálida sonrisa—.

_ **Detestaría imaginarte viviendo con la culpa**. La música estaba empezando así que Michiru le cogió la mano, y comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta, ella sentía como Haruka ponía una de sus manos en su cintura y ella en su hombro, sentía su respiración entrecortada y Haruka comenzaba a sentir esa sensación electrizante al estar bailando de esa forma con ella, se quedaron en silencio ambos, y eso le dio unos momentos a Michiru para recuperar el aliento y ordenar sus pensamientos. Tal vez se le pasó la mano en su dureza con Haruka. No debería haberlo regañado por invitarla a bailar, cuando la verdad era que esos bailes con él estaban entre sus más preciados recuerdos. ¿Importaba que él lo hubiera hecho sólo porque su madre se lo pedía? Habría sido peor si no la hubiera sacado nunca a bailar. Arrugó la nariz. Peor aún, ¿significaba eso que tenía que pedirle disculpas?

—¿Había algo malo en ese pastelillo?

—le preguntó Haruka cuando recupero su voz. Habían pasado diez segundos completos cuando ella pudo decirle:

—¿ **Por qué lo preguntas?**

—Tienes el aspecto de haberte tragado algo en mal estado — contestó él en voz alta, harto ya de esperar la respuesta de Michiru. Varias personas se giraron a mirar y luego se alejaron discretamente, como si Michiru fuera a vomitar ahí mismo sobre la pista de baile.

 **—** **¿Tenías que gritarlo a todo el mundo?** —siseó.

—¿Sabes? —dijo él, pensativo, inclinándose más—, ese ha sido el susurro más fuerte que he oído en mi vida.

Era insufrible, pero Michiru decidió no decírselo, porque la habría parecer un personaje de una mala novela romántica. Acababa de leer una en que la heroína empleaba esa palabra (o un sinónimo) casi en todas las páginas.

— **Gracias por el baile** —dijo, cuando llegaron a la orilla del salón. Casi añadió « **Ahora puedes ir a decirle a tu madre que has cumplido tu obligación»,** pero al instante lamentó el impulso. Haruka no había hecho nada que mereciera ese sarcasmo. Él se inclinó amablemente y musitó sus gracias. Estaban a punto de separarse y partir cada uno por su lado cuando oyeron un fuerte ladrido femenino:

 _—_ _¡Joven Tenoh!_ Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, paralizados. Era una voz que los dos conocían. Una voz que todo el mundo conocía.

—Dios me asista —gimió Haruka.

—Te daré diez mil yenes si no te apartas de mi lado —dijo Haruka a borbotones. Michiru se atragantó con el aire.

— **No seas tonto, yo** … —Veinte.

 **—** **¡Hecho!** —dijo ella sonriendo, no porque necesitara particularmente el dinero sino porque encontraba curiosamente agradable sacárselo a Haruka.

—¡Lady Jazmín! —Exclamó, acercándose a la anciana—. ¡Qué agradable verla!

— _Jamás nadie encuentra agradable verme_ —dijo lady Jazmín en tono agudo—, a excepción tal vez de mi sobrino, y la mitad de las veces no estoy segura ni de él. Pero gracias por mentir de todos modos. Haruka no dijo nada, pero la anciana se giró hacia él y le golpeó la pierna con el bastón.

— _Buena elección al bailar con ella_ —le dijo—. _Siempre me ha gustado. Tiene más sesos que el resto de su familia toda junta._

Menos de un segundo después, cuando Michiru empezaba a abrir la boca para defender por lo menos a su padre, lady Jazmín ladró:

— _¡Ja! Veo que ninguno de los dos me contradice_.

—Siempre es un placer verla, lady Jazmín —dijo Haruka, obsequiándola con una sonrisa del tipo que podría haber dirigido a una cantante de ópera.

— _Mucha labia tiene éste_ —le dijo lady Jazmín a Michiru —. _Tendrás que vigilarlo_.

— **Rara vez es necesario hacerlo** —repuso Michiru—, **ya que con mayor frecuencia está fuera del país.**

 _—_ _¡Lo ve!_ —Graznó lady Jazmín—. _Le dije que es inteligente_.

—Habrá observado que yo no la contradije —dijo Haruka tranquilamente. La anciana sonrió aprobadora.

— _No, ya lo noté. Se está volviendo inteligente en la vejez Tenoh_. _De vez en cuando se ha comentado que yo poseía una pequeña cantidad de inteligencia en mi juventud también._

—Jumjum. La palabra importante en esa frase sería **«pequeña»,** claro. Haruka miró a Michiru con los ojos entrecerrados y vio que parecía estar atragantándose de risa.

 _Las mujeres debemos ayudarnos mutuamente_ —dijo lady Jazmín a nadie en particular—, _ya que está claro que nadie más lo hará._

Haruka decidió que era el momento de alejarse. —Creo que veo a mi madre.

— _Escapar es imposible_ —graznó lady Jazmín—. _No se moleste en intentarlo y, además, sé de cierto que no ha visto a su madre. Está ayudando a una cabeza de chorlito que se descosió la orilla del vestido._ —Se volvió hacia Michiru, que estaba esforzándose tanto por dominar la risa que le brillaban los ojos con las lágrimas sin derramar—. _¿Cuánto le pagó para que no lo dejara sólo conmigo?_ Michiru no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.

— **Perdone, ¿qué ha dicho? —exclamó, cubriéndose la boca**.

—Ah, no, dilo, dilo —dijo Haruka cálidamente —. Ya me has ayudado muchísimo.

— **No tienes por qué darme los veinte mil yenes** —dijo ella.

—No pensaba dártelas.

 _—_ _¿Sólo veinte mil?_ —Preguntó lady Jazmín—. _Jumjum. Yo habría pensado que valía como mínimo cien mil yenes._ Haruka se encogió de hombros _._

_ Creo que no es correcto hablar de dinero —Soltó Haruka

_ _Cuando se tiene mi edad, se puede hacer casi todo lo que se antoja_

— **Me gustaría saber** —musitó Michiru— **qué «no» puede hacer uno a su edad.**

 _—_ _¿Qué?_ —preguntó lady Jazmín mirándola.

— **Ha dicho que uno puede hacer «casi» todo lo que se antoja**.

Lady Jazmín la miró incrédula y luego esbozó una sonrisa. Haruka se sorprendió sonriendo también. _—Me gusta_ —le dijo lady Jazmin, apuntando a Michiru como si fuera una especie de estatua a la venta—. _¿Le he dicho que me gusta?_

—Creo que sí —repuso él. Lady Jazmín miró a la cara a Michiru y con una máscara de absoluta seriedad le dijo:

— _Creo que no podría salir impune del asesinato, pero eso podría ser todo._

Michiru y Haruka se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

 _—_ _¿Eh? ¿Qué es tan divertido?_

— **Nada** —logró decir Michiru, Haruka, por su parte, ni siquiera logró eso.

— _No es nada?_ —Insistió lady Jazmín—. _Y me quedaré aquí fastidiándolos toda la noche hasta que me digan qué es. Y créanme si les digo que no es eso lo que desean que haga._ — Michiru se limpió una lágrima del ojo.

— **Es que yo acababa de** **decirle** —dijo, indicando a Haruka con un gesto de la cabeza— **que probablemente él saldría impune de un asesinato**.

 _—_ _¿Eso le dijo?_ —musitó lady Jazmín, golpeteando ligeramente el suelo con el bastón, como si se rascara el mentón considerando una pregunta muy profunda

—. _¿Sabe?, creo que podría tener razón. Hombre más encantador no creo que haya visto Tokio jamás_. —Haruka arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya, ¿por qué será que no creo que haya dicho eso como un cumplido, lady Jazmín?

— _Pues sí que es un cumplido, zoquete._

En cuanto opuesto a **«eso»** —dijo Haruka a Michiru—, que está muy claro que sí es un cumplido. Lady Jazmín sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— _Declaro_ —dijo **_(o con toda verdad declaraba_** )— _que este ha sido el momento más divertido que he disfrutado en todo este año._

—Encantado de agradecerlo —dijo Haruka con una llana sonrisa.

— _Este ha sido un año especialmente aburrido, ¿no le parece?_ —comentó lady Jazmín a Michiru. Michiru asintió.

— _El año pasado fue un poco tedioso también. Pero no tanto como éste —_ insistió la anciana.

—A mí no me lo pregunte —dijo Haruka afablemente—. He estado fuera del país.

— _Humm, supongo que va a decir que su ausencia es el motivo de que hayamos estado tan aburridos._

—Ni lo soñaría —repuso Haruka con su encantadora sonrisa—. Pero claro, si la idea se le ha pasado por la cabeza es que debe de tener un cierto mérito.

 _Humm. Sea como sea, me aburro_. —Haruka miró a Michiru, que parecía esforzarse por mantenerse muy, muy quieta, presumiblemente para aguantar la risa—

 _—_ _¡Kameda!_ —exclamó de repente la anciana, haciendo un gesto a un caballero de edad madura—. _¿No estaría de acuerdo conmigo?_ Por la cara regordeta del Sr Kameda pasó una fugaz expresión de terror, pero cuando le quedó claro que no podía escapar dijo:

— _Procuro tomar por norma estar siempre de acuerdo con usted._

 _—_ _¿Es pura imaginación mía o los hombres se están volviendo más sensatos?_ —le dijo lady Jazmin a Michiru. Michiru se limitó a hacer un evasivo encogimiento de hombros. Haruka decidió que era una joven muy juiciosa. Kameda se aclaró la garganta, cerrando y abriendo rápida y enérgicamente sus ojos negros.

— _Esto… eh… ¿con qué exactamente estoy de acuerdo?_ — **Que este año ha sido aburrido** —suplió Michiru amablemente.

— _Ah, señorita Kaio_ —dijo él, en tono algo fanfarrón—, no la había visto. Haruka miró distraídamente a Michiru y alcanzó a verla estirar los labios en una sonrisita mal lograda.

_ _Sí, en lo que va el año ha sido mortalmente aburrido_.

 _—_ _¿Alguien ha dicho que en lo que va del año es aburrido?_ Haruka miró a la derecha. Un hombre y dos damas acababan de unirse al grupo y estaban expresando entusiastas su acuerdo.

— _Tedioso_ —musitó una de ellas—. _Horriblemente tedioso_

— _Nunca había asistido a una ronda de fiestas más banales_ —declaró la otra dama exhalando un afectado suspiro.

—Tendré que informar a mi madre —dijo Haruka entre dientes. Sí que se contaba entre las personas más acomodadizos, pero claro, había ciertos insultos que no podía dejar pasar.

 _—_ _Ah, no me refiero a esta reunión_ —se apresuró a enmendar la mujer—. _Esta fiesta es verdaderamente la única luz brillante en una cadena de reuniones por lo demás oscuras y tétricas. Vamos, justamente iba a decir…_

— _Pare_ —le ordenó lady Jazmín—, antes que se atragante con su pie. La dama se apresuró a callarse.

— **Es curioso** —musitó Michiru.

—Que es curioso Michiru? – Pregunto Haruka

_ _Lo único interesante que se puede hacer es leer la revista_ _ **"Cotilleos de la Sociedad de Lady Mimet"**_ Aunque no sepamos quien es Lady Mimet realmente —dijo la dama que no estaba pestañeando, como si Michiru no hubiera hablado. El caballero que estaba a su lado manifestó su acuerdo con un murmullo. Y entonces lady Jazmín empezó a esbozar una sonrisa. Haruka se alarmó. La anciana tenía un destello raro en los ojos. Una expresión aterradora.

— _Tengo una idea_ —dijo ella. Alguien ahogó una exclamación. Otro gimió. — _Una idea brillante._

—Y no es que no sean brillantes todas sus ideas —musitó Haruka con su voz más afable. Lady Jazmín lo hizo callar agitando la mano.

 _—_ _¿Cuántos verdaderos misterios hay en la vida?_ Nadie contestó, así que Haruka aventuró:

—¿Cuarenta y dos? Ella ni se molestó en mirarlo, ceñuda. — _Les digo a todos aquí y ahora…_ Todos se le acercaron más incluso Haruka. Era imposible sustraerse al dramatismo del momento.

— _Todos son mis testigos_ … Haruka creyó oír mascullar a Michiru: **«Dilo de una vez».**

— _Cinco millones de yenes_ —dijo lady Jazmín. Aumentó el número de personas congregadas alrededor. — _Cinco millones de yenes_ —repitió ella, aumentando el volumen de la voz. La verdad, tenía dones innatos para estar en un escenario—. _Cinco mill_ … De repente todo el salón estaba en reverente silencio. —… _a la persona que descubra quien se esconde tras el Pseudónimo de lady Mimet._

* * *

 **Que tal les parecio el capitulo? Espero sus comentarios.. Proximamente el quinto..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Que tal mis queridísimos lectores.. Por ahí he leído sus comentarios y hay nuevos users que se han tomado unos minutos para leer esta linda historia de AMOR!Trato de que la forma de redactar sea neutra, así todos tengamos un mismo concepto de las palabras. Muchas gracias por su opinión, de verdad que dan ánimos de seguir, solo en leerlos sé de manera rápida que se metieron a la historia, que gusta sobre todo. He tomado como regla general desde el primer capítulo que tomare como mínimo 6 comentarios por chapter para actualizar. Esto lo hice y/o lo hago con la intención de ver si la historia sigue gustando y sigue siendo de su agrado.**

 **Ahora bien, entre Haruka y Michiru habrá cosas interesantes. Y si algunos preguntan ¿Para cuándo el primer beso? O ¿Para cuándo al menos Michiru le dirá a Haruka que sabe su secreto? Les diré que no se me desesperen. La pobre de Haruka se siente incomprendida por todos, pero ya llegara ese momento. Sobre todo porque Haruka se está dando cuenta de que Michiru es una mujer y no mas una niña.. Que disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos en la próxima.. Buena vida!**

* * *

 **Capitulo -5 "La Curiosidad de Michiru"  
**

 **—** **¿Quién crees tú que es?** —le preguntó Michiru a Haruka. Él la obsequió con uno de sus encogimientos de un hombro. —He estado fuera de la ciudad con demasiada frecuencia como para elucubrar. — **No seas tonto** —dijo Michiru **—. En el tiempo total que has estado en Tokio ha habido fiestas y reuniones suficientes para formarte unas cuantas teorías**. —La verdad es que no sabría decirlo —insistió él, negando con la cabeza.

Michiru lo miró atentamente un rato más largo de lo que era necesario, o, con toda sinceridad, socialmente aceptable. Vio algo extraño en los ojos de Haruka; algo fugaz y esquivo. Los de su misma clase solían considerarlo un despreocupado encantador, pero era mucho más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver, y habría apostado su vida a que tenía unas cuantas sospechas. Pero por el motivo que fuera, él no quería hacerla partícipe de ellas.

—¿Quién crees tú qué es? —le preguntó él, eludiendo así su respuesta —. Has estado presente en las reuniones sociales más o menos el mismo tiempo que lleva escribiendo lady Mimet, así que seguro que lo habrás pensado. Michiru paseó la mirada por el salón, deteniendo los ojos en esa y aquella persona, y luego volvió la atención a la pequeña multitud que los rodeaba. — **Creo que muy bien podría ser lady Jazmin** —contestó—. **¿No sería una broma inteligente para reírse de todos?** Haruka miró a la anciana, que lo estaba pasando en grande hablando de su última intriga. Golpeaba el suelo con el bastón, charlando animadamente y sonriendo como una gata ante un plato de nata, pescado y un pavo asado entero. —Tiene lógica —dijo, pensativo—, de una manera algo perversa. A Michiru se le curvaron las comisuras de los labios. — **No es otra cosa que perversa**. Observó a Haruka mirar a lady Jazmín otros segundos, añadió en voz baja:

 **Pero no crees que es ella**. Haruka giró lentamente la cabeza y la miró con una ceja arqueada, en silenciosa pregunta. — **Lo veo en la expresión de tu cara** —le explicó Michiru. Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa franca y llana que solía usar en público. —Y yo que me creía inescrutable. — **Me temo que no. No para mí, en todo caso.** Haruka exhaló un exagerado suspiro. —Creo que nunca será mi destino ser un héroe misterioso y siniestro. — **Bien podrías descubrir que eres el héroe de alguien** —dijo Michiru—. **Aún tienes tiempo. ¿Pero misterioso y siniestro?** —Sonrió—. **No es muy probable**

Una pena —dijo él airosamente, ofreciéndole otra de sus famosas sonrisas, la sesgada, de niño—. Los tipos misteriosos y siniestros atraen a todas las mujeres. Michiru tosió discretamente, algo sorprendida de que él hablara de esas cosas con ella, por no decir que Haruka Tenoh jamás había tenido ningún problema para atraer mujeres. Él le estaba sonriendo, a la espera de su reacción, y ella estaba calculando si la reacción correcta sería manifestar una educada indignación de doncella o reírse, con una risa franca y comprensiva, cuando apareció Setsuna y se detuvo prácticamente con un patinazo ante ellos.

 _—_ _¿Saben la última?_ —les preguntó, sin aliento. **—¿Venías corriendo?** —le preguntó Michiru; correr era una verdadera hazaña en ese salón lleno de personas bailando. _—¿Lady Jazmin ha ofrecido cinco millones de yenes a quienquiera que desenmascare a lady Mimet!_ —Lo sabemos —dijo Haruka en ese tono vagamente de superioridad exclusiva de las personas mayores. _— ¿Lo sabías?_ —exclamó Setsuna exhalando un suspiro de decepción. Haruka hizo un gesto hacia lady Jazmín, que todavía estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. —Estábamos aquí cuando ocurrió —explicó. Setsuna parecía sentirse muy, muy fastidiada, y Michiru comprendió exactamente qué estaba pensando **_(y seguramente se lo diría la tarde siguiente)_**. Una cosa era perderse algo importante, y otra muy distinta descubrir que uno de sus primos lo había visto todo. — _Bueno, la gente ya está hablando_ —dijo Setsuna—, _a borbotones, en realidad. Nunca había visto tanta animación desde hace años._ Haruka se volvió hacia Michiru y le susurró: —Por eso yo decido marcharme del país con tanta frecuencia. Michiru trató de no sonreír.

 _Sé que estan hablando de mí y no me importa_ —continuó Setsuna casi sin hacer una pausa para respirar—. _Ya les digo, la gente de la alta sociedad se ha vuelto loca. Todos, quiero decir todos, están elucubrando sobre su identidad, aunque los más listos no van a soltar una sílaba. No quieren que otros ganen gracias a sus corazonadas, ¿sabían?_

—Creo que no estoy tan necesitado de cinco millones de yenes como para que me interese esto —declaró Haruka. — **Es mucho dinero** —dijo Michiru, pensativa. Él la miró incrédulo. —No me digas que vas a participar en este ridículo juego. Ella ladeó la cabeza y alzó el mentó de una manera que esperaba fuera enigmática, y si no enigmática por lo menos ligeramente misteriosa. — **No estaría mal la idea** —dijo. — _Tal vez si trabajáramos juntas_ —sugirió Setsuna. —Dios me libre —comentó Haruka. — _Podríamos repartirnos el dinero_ —continuó Setsuna sin hacer caso de Haruka. **.**

Michiru abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese instante apareció el bastón de lady Jazmin moviéndose en el aire. Haruka dio un salto a un lado y evitó por un pelo que le golpeara la oreja. _—¡Señorita Kaio!_ —tronó lady Jazmín—. No me ha dicho de quién sospecha. —No, Michiru —dijo Haruka, mirándola con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha—.no lo has dicho. El primer impulso de Michiru fue mascullar algo en voz baja y esperar que la edad de lady Jazmín la hubiera hecho tan dura de oído que supusiera que si no lo entendía era a causa de sus oídos y no de la boca de ella.

Pero aún sin mirar hacia el lado sentía la presencia de Haruka, percibía su sonrisa engreída, caprichosa, incitándola a decir algo, y de pronto se sorprendió enderezando la espalda y alzando el mentón un poco más alto que de costumbre. Él le hacía sentirse más confiada, más osada. La hacía más… ella misma. O por lo menos la ella misma que deseaba ser. — **En realidad** —dijo, mirando a lady Jazmin «casi» a los ojos—, **creo que es usted**. Resonó una exclamación colectiva a todo alrededor. Y por millonésima vez en su vida Michiru Kaio se encontró siendo el centro de la atención. Lady Jazmín la estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos astutos y evaluadores. Y entonces ocurrió algo de lo más pasmoso; empezaron a curvársele las comisuras de los labios. Los labios se ensancharon y Michiru vio que eso no era una leve sonrisa, sino una enorme y ancha sonrisa.

 _Me gustas, Michiru Kaio_ —dijo lady Jazmín, golpeándole la punta del pie con el bastón—. _Apuesto a que la mitad del salón tiene la misma idea pero nadie más ha tenido el valor de decírmelo_. — **En realidad yo tampoco** —confesó Michiru, y emitió un ligero sonido al sentir enterrarse el codo de Haruka en las costillas. — _Evidentemente lo tiene_ —dijo lady Jazmín con una extraña luz en sus ojos. Michiru no supo qué decir. Miró a Haruka, que le estaba sonriendo alentador, y luego volvió a mirar a lady Jazmín, que la estaba mirando con una expresión… casi maternal. Y eso tenía que ser lo más raro de todo, porque Michiru dudaba que lady Jazmín hubiera mirado con expresión maternal a sus hijos. — _¿No es fantástico descubrir que no somos exactamente lo que creíamos ser?_ —le dijo la anciana acercándosele tanto que sólo ella la oyó. Y acto seguido la anciana se alejó, y Michiru se quedó pensando si tal vez no sería exactamente lo que creía que era. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, era algo más, aunque sólo fuera un poquitín más.

* * *

 **Esta cronista sería negligente si no dijera que el momento más comentado anoche en la fiesta de cumpleaños en la mansión Tenoh no fue el emocionante brindis por la Sra Kristen Tenoh (su edad no se ha de revelar) sino la impertinente oferta que hiciera Lady Jazmín de dar cinco millones de yenes a la persona que desenmascare…**

 **A mí.!. Hagan lo que quieran, damas y caballeros de la alta sociedad de Japón. No tienen la más mínima posibilidad de resolver este misterio** _._

 **"** **Cotilleos de la Sociedad**

 **By Lady Mimet**

* * *

El día siguiente era lunes, lo cual significaba que a Michiru le tocaba tomar el té con las damas Tenoh en su Mansión. No recordaba exactamente cuándo comenzó esa costumbre, pero ya eran casi cuatro años, y si no se presentaba por la tarde del lunes creía que la Sra. Tenoh enviaría a alguien a buscarla. Le gustaba bastante esa costumbre Tenoh de tomar té con galletas por la tarde. No era un rito muy extendido; en realidad, no conocía a ninguna otra familia que lo hiciera una costumbre diaria. Pero la insistía en que sencillamente no aguantaba tantas horas desde el almuerzo a la cena, sobre todo cuando seguían los horarios de la ciudad y se cenaba tan tarde por la noche. Por lo tanto, todas las tardes a las cuatro se reunía con su sobrina y muy rara vez con Haruka (y muchas veces una o dos amigas) en el enorme jardín de la mansión Tenoh a comer algo. Aunque el día estaba bastante cálido, caía una finísima llovizna. Era una ruta que había hecho cientos de veces, pasaba por delante de unas cuantas cuadras hasta la esquina de Akihabara, Street, luego seguía por el borde norte de Iidabashi Street. Hasta llegar a Midosuji Street donde se encontraba la mansión Tenoh, ese dia no deseaba que el chofer la llevara, se iría por su cuenta, tomaría un taxi y después caminaría. Y todo porque estaba de un humor extraño, algo alegre y tal vez un poco infantil, así que decidió tomar un atajo nada más bajarse del taxi y atravesar una no muy pequeña plaza que quedaba literalmente cerca de la casa Tenoh, sin otro motivo aparte del gusto de sentir el sonido de chapoteo que hacían sus botas sobre la hierba húmeda. Todo era culpa de lady Jazmín, pensó. Tenía que serlo. Se sentía francamente atolondrada desde su encuentro con ella la noche pasada.

 **No… lo que… yo… creía… que era** —entonó en voz baja, diciendo una palabra cada vez que las suelas de las botas se hundían en la hierba—. **Algo… más. Algo… más.** Llegó a un trecho particularmente mojado y empezó a avanzar como una patinadora por la hierba, cantando (muy suavecito, por supuesto; no era que había cambiado tanto desde la noche anterior para desear que alguien la oyera cantar en público) **«Algooo… máaaas»** , y deslizándose.

Y esto lo hizo, lógicamente **_(ya tenía bastante bien establecido, en su mente al menos, que poseía el peor sentido de la oportunidad de toda la historia de la civilización)_** , justo cuando oyó una voz diciendo su nombre. Paró con un patinazo, agradeció fervientemente haber mantenido el equilibrio en el último instante en lugar de aterrizar de trasero en la hierba mojada y sucia.

Era «él», lógicamente. **—¡Haruka!** —exclamó, en un tono levemente azorado, quedándose muy quieta esperando que él llegara a su lado—. Qué sorpresa. Él parecía estar reprimiendo una sonrisa. —¿Estabas bailando? **—¿Bailando?** —Me pareció que estabas bailando. — **Ah. No**. —Tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable, porque aunque técnicamente no era una mentira, la sentía como si lo fuera—. **Claro que no.** A él se le arrugaron ligeramente las comisuras de los ojos. —Lástima entonces. Me habría sentido obligado a acompañarte, y jamás he bailado en plena plaza Midosuji. Si él le hubiera dicho eso mismo sólo dos días antes, ella se habría reído de la broma, dejándolo ser el "hombre" ingenioso y encantador. Pero seguro que volvió a oír la voz de lady Jazmín en un recoveco de la cabeza, porque de pronto decidió que no deseaba ser la misma Michiru Kaio de siempre.

Decido participar de la diversión. Esbozó una sonrisa que ni siquiera sabía que sabía hacer. Era una sonrisa pícara, y ella era misteriosa, y vio que no todo estaba en su cabeza porque los ojos de Haruka se agrandaron al oírla decir: — **Eso** **es una pena. Es bastante agradable**.

—Michiru Kaio —dijo él arrastrando la voz—. Creí oírte decir que no estabas bailando. **—Mentí** —repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros. —En ese caso, entonces seguro que éste debe de ser mi baile. De repente ella sintió algo muy raro en las entrañas. Por eso no debía permitir que los susurros de lady Jazmín se le fueran a la cabeza. Ella era capaz de ser osada y encantadora durante un fugaz momento, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar. A diferencia de Haruka, evidentemente, que estaba sonriendo diabólicamente con los brazos listos en la posición perfecta para un vals. — **Haruka, ¡estamos en plena plaza Midosuji**! —Lo sé. Acababa de decirte que nunca he bailado aquí, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Pero…

Haruka se cruzó de brazos. —Tss, tss, no puedes lanzar un desafío así y luego tratar de escabullirte. Además, me parece qué bailar en la plaza es el tipo de cosa que una persona debería hacer por lo menos una vez en su vida, ¿no te parece? — **Cualquiera podría vernos** —susurró ella en tono apremiante. Él se encogió de hombros, tratando de disimular que lo divertía bastante su reacción.

A mí no me importa. ¿Y a ti? A ella se le colorearon las mejillas, primero rosa, luego rojo, y él vio claramente que le costó un tremendo esfuerzo formular las palabras; — **La gente va a creer que me estás cortejando y lo peor, si la prensa nos llega a ver**. Él la observó detenidamente sin entender por qué la perturbaba eso. ¿A quién le importaba que la gente pensara que estaban saliendo? Muy pronto se comprobaría que el rumor era falso y tendrían un motivo para reírse a costa de la sociedad. Tuvo en la punta de la lengua las palabras «Al cuerno la sociedad», pero se quedó callado. Vio brillar algo en las profundidades de esos ojos azules como el mar, una emoción que ni siquiera podría empezar a identificar. Una emoción que, sospechó, él nunca había sentido. Y comprendió que lo último que deseaba era herir a Michiru Kaio. Era la mejor amiga de su prima. Además era, pura y simplemente, una niña muy simpática. Frunció el ceño. En realidad ya no debería llamarla niña. A los veintidos años no era más una niña que él un niño a sus veintinueve. Finalmente, con mucha cautela y en un tono que esperaba reflejara una buena dosis de sensibilidad, le preguntó: —¿Hay algún motivo para que lo lamentemos si la gente piensa que estamos saliendo?

Ella cerró los ojos y por un instante él pensó que podría estar sufriendo. Cuando los abrió, su mirada era casi agridulce: — **En realidad sería muy divertido** —dijo—, **al principio**. Él no dijo nada, simplemente esperó que continuara. — **Pero después se haría evidente que no estamos saliendo y sería…** — Se interrumpió y tragó saliva. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ella no estaba tan serena en su interior como quería aparentar. — **Se supondría** —continuó ella—, **que fuiste tú el que rompiste, porque… bueno, simplemente sería así**. Él no se lo discutió; sabía que eso era cierto. Ella hizo una espiración que sonó triste. — **No quiero someterme a esto** —dijo—. **Incluso lady Mimet escribiría sobre ello. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Sería un cotilleo demasiado jugoso para resistirse**. —Lo siento, Michiru —dijo Haruka. No sabía de qué pedía disculpas, pero le pareció que era lo correcto. Ella hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento. — **Sé que no debería importarme lo que digan los demás, pero me importa.**

De pronto no supo qué decir. Lo cual era raro porque siempre sabía qué decir. De hecho, tenía su cierta fama por saber siempre qué decir. Y probablemente, pensó, eso era uno de los motivos de que cayera tan bien. Pero tenía la impresión de que los sentimientos de Michiru dependían de lo que le diría él, y en algún momento de esos últimos diez minutos esos sentimientos se le habían hecho muy importantes.

—Tienes razón —dijo al fin, decidiendo que siempre conviene decirle a alguien que tiene razón—. He sido un tonto insensible. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? Ella pestañeó. **—¿Qué quieres decir?** Haruka movió la mano abarcando el entorno, como si ese movimiento lo explicara todo. —Empezar de nuevo. Ella se veía adorablemente confundida, y eso lo confundió a él, ya que nunca había pensado que Michiru fuera tan adorable. — **Pero si nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años** —dijo ella. —¿De tanto tiempo? —. Eso no importa. Me refería a esta tarde, boba. Ella sonrió, claramente a su pesar, y entonces él comprendió que llamarla boba había sido justamente lo correcto, aunque la verdad no tenía idea de por qué.

—Empezamos —dijo, subrayando la palabra con un majestuoso ademán con el brazo—. Tú vas cruzando la plaza y me divisas en la distancia. Yo digo tu nombre y tú contestas diciendo… Michiru se cogió el labio inferior entre los dientes, tratando, sin saber por qué, de reprimir su sonrisa. ¿Bajo qué estrella mágica nacería Haruka que siempre sabía qué decir? Era el flautista encantador que sólo dejaba corazones felices y caras sonrientes a su paso. Apostaría dinero, mucho más que las cinco millones de yenes que ofrecía lady Jazmin, a que ella no era la única mujer de Tokio perdidamente enamorada de Haruka Tenoh.

Él ladeó la cabeza luego la enderezó, como para indicarle su turno. — **Yo contestaría** … —dijo ella—, **contestaría…** Él espero dos segundos y dijo: —De verdad, cualquier cosa irá bien. Ella había planeado pegarse una alegre sonrisa en la cara, pero descubrió que la sonrisa que tenía en los labios era muy auténtica. **—¡Haruka!** —dijo, tratando de parecer sorprendida—. **¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?** —Excelente respuesta —dijo él. Ella movió un dedo ante él. —Te has salido de tu papel. —Ah, sí, sí. Mis disculpas. —Pestañeó dos veces y continuó

—: Aquí vamos. Qué tal esto: Más o menos lo mismo que tú, me imagino. De camino a casa a tomar el té. A Michiru no le costó entrar en el ritmo de la conversación. **—Hablas como si sólo fueras de visita. ¿No vives ahí? —** Él hizo un mal gesto. Espero que sólo sea hasta la próxima semana. Dos semanas como máximo. Ando buscando otro alojamiento. Cuando me marché a Chipre tuve que dejar las habitaciones que alquilaba y aún no he encontrado otras buenas para reemplazarlas. Tenía un asunto que atender en Akihabara y se me ocurrió volver a pie. **—¿Bajo la lluvia? —** Él se encogió de hombros. —No estaba lloviendo cuando salí esta mañana. Y esto de ahora es una simple llovizna.

Una simple llovizna, pensó Michiru. Una llovizna que se le pegaba a las pestañas obscenamente largas que le enmarcaban esos ojos verdes perfectos a los que más de una jovencita se había sentido movida a escribir poemas **_(tremendamente malos)_**. Incluso ella, sensata como le gustaba creerse, había pasado muchas noches en la cama mirando el techo sin ver otra cosa que esos ojos imaginándose que el estaria ahi con ella, besándola, tocándola, haciéndola suya. Una simple llovizna, desde luego. —¿Michiru? Ella pegó un salto. **—Sí, de acuerdo. Yo también voy a casa de tu madre a tomar el té. Voy todos los lunes. Y muchas veces otros días también. Cuando… eh.. cuando no ocurre nada interesante en mi casa—**

—¿No debería alguien acompañarte — **Por el amor de Dios, Haruka. Siempre me trae el chofer pero hoy quise caminar un poco** —. Si,pero es peligroso,pasas de pronto por lugares por donde podría acechar un delincuente. — **En Midosuji?** —En Midosuji —dijo él, implacable—. De verdad creo que deberías hacerte acompañar por alguien cuando vengas caminando. No me gustaría nada que te ocurriera algo. Ella se sintió extrañamente conmovida por su preocupación, aun cuando sabía que él haría extensiva su consideración a cualquiera de las mujeres que conocía. Eso era sencillamente la clase de hombre que era.

— **Te aseguro que observo soy muy cuidadosa cuando hago trayectos largos caminando** —explicó—, . . **Ni siquiera a mi madre le importa**. De pronto a Haruka se le puso rígida la mandíbula. — **Por no decir** —añadió ella—, **que tengo veintidos años**. —¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? Yo tengo veintinueve, si quieres saberlo. Ella ya lo sabía, lógicamente, puesto que lo sabía casi todo de él. — **Haruka** —dijo, sin poder evitar que se le metiera un sonido agudo de molestia en la voz. —Michiru —contestó él, exactamente en el mismo tono. Ella hizo una larga espiración y dijo: **—Estoy firmemente decidida a quedarme soltera, Haruka. No tengo ninguna necesidad de preocuparme de todas las reglas que mi madre me imponía cuando tenía diecisiete años**. **Y bueno ¡Basta ya de chacharas! Pongámonos en camino a la casa de tu madre.** Haruka la miro largamente pero penso que no tenia caso llevarle la contraria,aunque el se preguntaba como una mujer,si una mujer como Michiru haya tomado una decision asi tan seria de quedarse soltera,despues de pensar aquello le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Michiru y dijo. —¿Crees que tendrá galletas? Michiru miró al cielo poniendo los ojos en blanco. — **Sé que tendrá galletas**. —Estupendo —dijo él echando a correr y medio arrastrándola con él—. Quiero mucho a mi familia, pero en realidad voy por la comida.

Dos días después de su encuentro con Haruka, Michiru se encontró atravesando nuevamente la plaza norte de Midosuji, de camino a la mansión Tenoh, a encontrarse con Setsuna. Pero esta vez era a última hora de la mañana, el día estaba soleado y no se encontró con Haruka en el camino. No supo decidir se eso era bueno o malo. La semana anterior habían hecho planes con Setsuna para ir de compras, pero decidieron encontrarse en la casa Tenoh para poder salir juntas. Y el día era perfecto, más parecido a un día de junio que a uno de abril, le hacía ilusión la corta caminata hasta la casa Tenoh.

Pero cuando llegó Michiru, se encontró ante la expresión perpleja del mayordomo. —Señorita Michiru —dijo él, pestañeando varias veces en rápida sucesión, tal vez para buscar unas cuantas palabras más en su repertorio—. No creo que la señorita Setsuna esté aquí en estos momentos. Michiru entreabrió los labios, sorprendida. **—¿Adónde ha ido?** **Hicimos nuestros planes hace más de una semana**. Reizo negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé. Pero salió con su Tia y la Sra Serena hace unas dos horas. — **Comprendo**. — Michiru frunció el ceño tratando de decidir qué hacer —. **¿Podría esperarla, entonces? Tal vez simplemente se ha retrasado. No es propio de Setsuna olvidar una cita**.

Él asintió amablemente y la condujo al salón informal de la primera planta, prometiéndole traerle una bandeja con refrigerios y pasándole el último número del Lady Mimet para que se entretuviera leyendo mientras esperaba. Michiru ya lo había leído, lógicamente; lo pasaban a dejar a su casa por la mañana temprano y había tomado la costumbre de echarle una mirada durante el desayuno. Al tener tan poco en qué ocupar la mente, atravesó el salón y se allegó a la ventana, a contemplar el paisaje urbano de Tokio. Pero no había mucho de nuevo que ver; eran las mismas casas que había visto miles de veces, incluso las mismas personas caminando por la calle. Tal vez se debió a que estaba reflexionando sobre la monotonía de su vida que se fijó en el único objeto nuevo que tenía a la vista: una libreta encuadernada en piel abierta sobre la mesa. Desde los varios palmos que la separaban de la mesa se veía al instante que no era un libro impreso, pues se distinguían claramente las líneas escritas a mano. Avanzó unos pasos y se inclinó a mirar, sin tocar las páginas. Parecía ser una especie de diario, y más o menos a la mitad de la página derecha destacaba un título, escrito hacia el margen derecho, separado del resto del texto por un espacio arriba y otro abajo.

 ** _21 de Octubre Macizo de Tróodos, Chipre_**

Se llevó una mano a la boca. ¡Eso estaba escrito por Haruka! Sólo unos días atrás le había contado que fue a Chipre en lugar de Grecia. Ella no tenía idea de que llevaba un diario. Levantó un pie para retroceder un paso, pero el cuerpo no le obedeció. **No debería leer eso** , se dijo. **Ese era el diario personal de Haruka. Tendría que alejarse, de verdad. —Camina** —masculló, mirándose los recalcitrantes pies—. **Camina**.

Los pies no se movieron. Pero tal vez no sería un acto tan malo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿se podía decir que invadía su intimidad si sólo leía lo que estaba a la vista, sin volver la página? Él lo había dejado abierto sobre la mesa, a la vista de todo el mundo. Pero claro, Haruka tenía todos los motivos para suponer que nadie se toparía con su diario si se ausentaba de ahí un rato. Lo más seguro era que sabía que su madre y sus primos estarían fuera toda la mañana. Normalmente a las visitas las hacían pasar al salón formal de la planta baja; que ella supiera, Serena por ser la esposa de Darien y ella eran las únicas personas no Tenoh a las que hacían pasar directamente al salón informal de arriba.

Y puesto que Haruka no la esperaba ** _(o, mejor dicho, no había pensado en ella de una ni otra manera)_** , se imaginaría que no corría ningún peligro al dejar su diario ahí mientras salía a hacer algún recado. Por otro lado, lo dejó abierto. ¡Abierto, por el amor de Dios! Si hubiera algún secreto valioso en ese diario, seguro que Haruka habría tenido más cuidado, dejándolo escondido, al salir de la sala. No era ningún estúpido, después de todo. Se inclinó a mirar. Vaya incordio. No alcanzaba a leer desde esa distancia. El título era legible porque estaba rodeado por un buen espacio en blanco, pero el resto eran líneas bastante juntas, que hacían difícil leer desde tan lejos. Por algún motivo desconocido, se había hecho la idea de que no se sentiría tan culpable si no se acercaba más para leerlo. Total, qué más daba que ya hubiera atravesado toda la sala para encontrarse donde estaba en ese momento. Se dio unos golpecitos con un dedo en la mandíbula, cerca de la oreja. Ése era un buen argumento. Había atravesado el salón hacía un rato, lo cual podía significar que ya había cometido el peor pecado que iba a cometer ese día. Un paso más no sería nada comparado con todo el largo de la sala.

Avanzó unos palmos, decidió que eso sólo contaba por medio paso, se inclinó a mirar nuevamente, y empezó a leer la página izquierda, que comenzaba:

* * *

 _Aquí la arena forma ondulaciones que hacen variar su color entre tostado y blanco, y su textura es tan fina que se desliza por el pie descalzo como un susurro de seda. El agua es de un azul inimaginable en transparente como el reflejo del sol, azul cobalto oscuro cuando las nubes se apoderan del cielo. Y es cálida, sorprendente, asombrosamente cálida, como el agua para el baño que se ha calentado tal vez media hora antes. El oleaje es suave; las pequeñas olas rompen y avanzan a lamer la playa formando un delgado encaje de espuma, haciendo hormiguear la piel y transformando la arena perfecta en un delicioso cojín de polvillo mojado que se desliza por entre los dedos hasta que llega otra ola y los limpia._ _Y sin embargo, cada cálida brisa y cada cielo sin nubes me recuerdan que ésta no es mi tierra, que nací para vivir mi vida en otra parte. Esto no apaga el deseo, no, la imperiosa necesidad, de viajar, de ver, de conocer. Pero sí atiza un extraño anhelo de tocar hierba mojada, o sentir una fría neblina en la cara, o incluso recordar la alegría de un día perfecto después de una semana de lluvia._

 ** _21 de Octubre Macizo de Tróodos, Chipre_**

 _Es extraordinario que sienta frío. Es Octubre, claro, y como Japonés estoy muy acostumbrado al frío, pero no estoy en Japón; estoy en Chipre, en el corazón del mediterráneo, y sólo hace dos días estaba a medio camino a Paphos, desde ahí se veía la cima del Monte Olympo, todavía coronada por una nieve tan blanca que uno queda temporalmente cegado cuando se refleja el sol en ella. La subida a esta altitud fue traicionera, acechaba el peligro en más de un recodo. El camino es rudimentario y cuando subíamos nos encontramos.._

* * *

A Michiru se le escapó un suave gruñido al ver que la página terminaba a mitad de la frase. ¿Con quién se encontró? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué peligro? Contempló el diario, absolutamente muerta de ganas de volver la página para ver qué ocurrió. Pero cuando comenzó a leer se las había ingeniado para justificarlo diciéndose que en realidad no invadía la intimidad de Haruka; al fin y al cabo él lo había dejado abierto. Sólo iba a mirar lo que estaba a la vista.

Pero volver la página era algo totalmente diferente. Alargó la mano y la retiró bruscamente. No, eso no era correcto. No debía leer su diario. Bueno, no más de lo que ya había leído. Por otro lado, estaba claro que ése era un escrito que valía la pena leer. Era un crimen que Haruka se lo guardara para él. Los escritos deberían celebrarse, compartirse. Deberían… **—¡Anda, vamos, por el amor de Dios!** —masculló en voz baja. Alargó la mano y la puso en el borde de la página. —¿Qué haces? Ella se giró bruscamente y gritó. **—¡Haruka!**

—Yo mismo —ladró él. Y Michiru retrocedió..

* * *

 **Bueno amigos,hasta aqui dejamos el capitulo numero 5.. Que le dira Haruka a Michiru? Como saldra Michiru de esta? Escribanmelo en los comentarios..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda vengo con otro capítulo más. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por sus reviews. Me gustaría responder todos sus comentarios, pero se me haría injusto responder uno y a otros no, así que hagamos una pequeña dinámica. Los primeros 4 que posteen en este capítulo les responderé sus dudas e inquietudes en la otra actualización... Sin más ,pasemos a la lectura**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 - "Una charla extraña"**

Nunca lo había oído hablar en ese tono. No se lo había imaginado capaz. Él atravesó la sala a largas zancadas, cogió el diario y lo cerró. —¿Qué haces aquí? **—Estoy esperando a Setsuna** —logró decir ella, con la boca repentinamente reseca. —¿En este salón? **—Reizo siempre me hace pasar aquí. Tu madre le dijo que me tratara como si fuera de la familia. Eh… yo… él… eh…** —cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba retorciendo las manos y se obligó a parar **—.Creí que lo sabías**. Él arrojó despreocupadamente el diario sobre un sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y tienes la costumbre de leer las cartas personales de los demás? **—No, desde luego que no. Pero estaba abierto y…** —se interrumpió y tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo fea que sonaba la disculpa nada más salir de su boca—. **Este es un salón** —masculló, pensando que de alguna manera tenía que acabar su defensa—. **Tal vez deberías haberlo llevado contigo**. —Donde fui —dijo él entre dientes, todavía visiblemente furioso con ella— normalmente uno no lleva un libro. **—No es muy grande** —dijo ella, pensando por qué, por qué, por qué, seguía hablando cuando era tan evidente que había obrado mal. —Por el amor de Dios —explotó Haruka—. ¿Quieres que diga las palabras _«me estaba orinando y fui al baño»_ en tu presencia? Michiru sintió arder las mejillas; las tendría de un rojo subido, seguro. — **Será mejor que me vaya. Por favor, dile a Setsuna…**

Me iré yo —dijo él, prácticamente en un gruñido—. Me voy a mudar esta tarde, en todo caso. Igual podría irme ahora mismo, ya que es tan obvio que te has apoderado de la casa. Michiru nunca había pensado que las palabras pudieran causar dolor físico, pero en ese momento habría jurado que acababan de enterrarle un cuchillo en el corazón. Hasta ese momento no había comprendido lo mucho que significaba para ella que la Sra Tenoh le hubiera abierto su casa. Ni cuánto le dolería que a Haruka le molestara su presencia ahí. **—¿Por qué tienes que hacerme tan difícil pedir disculpas?** —soltó, siguiéndolo cuando él fue al otro lado de la sala a recoger el resto de sus cosas. —¿Y por qué, dime, debería hacértelo fácil? —replicó él.

No la miró al decirlo, ni siquiera detuvo sus pasos. **—Porque eso sería lo que siempre haces.** Eso le captó la atención. Se giró a mirarla, sus ojos tan relampagueantes de furia que ella retrocedió un paso. Haruka era el simpático, el acomodadizo. No se enfadaba, no se descontrolaba. Hasta ese momento. —¿Porque sería lo simpático? —tronó—. ¿Eso pensabas mientras leías mi diario? ¿Que sería simpático leer los escritos privados de alguien? **—NO, Haruka, yo** … —No hay nada que puedas decir —dijo él, enterrándole el índice en el hombro. **—¡Haruka! Tú…** Él se giró a recoger sus cosas, dándole groseramente la espalda al hablar: —No hay nada que pueda justificar tu comportamiento. **—No, claro que no, pero…**

—¡Aaay!

Michiru sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara. El grito de Haruka era de verdadero dolor. Se le escapó su nombre en un aterrador susurro y corrió a su lado. **—¿Qué pa…? Ay, Dios mío.** Le manaba sangre de una herida en la palma. Ella, que era poco elocuente ante una crisis, consiguió decir: **—Uy, uy, la alfombra**. De un salto fue a coger una hoja de papel que vio en una mesa cercana y volvió a ponérsela debajo de la mano para que recogiera la sangre antes que ésta estropeara la valiosísima alfombra. —Siempre la enfermera atenta —dijo Haruka con voz temblorosa. **—Bueno, tú no te vas a morir** —explicó ella—, **mientras que la alfombra…** —Está bien —le aseguró él—. Sólo quería hacer una broma. Michiru le miró la cara. Estaba muy pálido y alrededor de la boca se le marcaban unas arruguitas blancas.

 **—** **Creo que es mejor que te sientes**. Él asintió lúgubremente y se dejó caer en un sillón. A Michiru se le revolvió un poco el estómago. Nunca había soportado muy bien la vista de sangre. **—Creo que es mejor que yo me siente también —** masculló, sentándose en la mesita delante de él. —¿Te vas a poner bien? —le preguntó él. Ella asintió, tragando salvia para combatir una oleada de náuseas. — **Tenemos que encontrar algo para vendar esto** —dijo. Hizo una mueca al mirar el ridículo arreglo que había hecho; el papel no era absorbente y la sangre iba rodando precariamente por la superficie, por lo que intentó doblarlo para impedir que cayera por los lados. —Tengo un pañuelo en el bolsillo —dijo él. Con sumo cuidado ella dejó abajo el papel y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, procurando no notar los latidos de su corazón al hurgar para coger su pañuelo. **—¿Duele?** —preguntó mientras se lo ponía en la mano—. **No, no contestes. Está claro que duele.**

Él logró hacer una sonrisa algo insegura. —Duele. Ella miró la herida, obligándose a observarla bien, aun cuando ver sangre le revolvía el estómago. **—No creo que necesites puntos.** —¿Sabes mucho sobre heridas? **—Nada. Pero me parece que no es grave. Bueno, aparte de… toda la sangre que has perdido**. —Se siente peor de lo que se ve —bromeó él. Ella le miró la cara horrorizada. —Otra broma —la tranquilizó él—. Bueno, en realidad no. Es cierto que se siente peor de lo que se ve, pero es soportable. **—Lo siento** —dijo ella, presionando más sobre la herida para restañar la sangre **—. Todo esto es culpa mía**. —¿Que me haya cortado la mano? **—Si no hubieras estado tan enfadado…**

Él negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento para aguantar el dolor de la presión. —No seas tonta, Michiru. Si no me hubiera enfadado contigo me habría enfadado con cualquier otra persona en otro momento. **—Y sin duda habrías tenido un abrecartas listo al lado cuando ocurriera eso** —musitó ella, mirándolo a través de las pestañas, al estar inclinada sobre su mano. Cuando él la miró a los ojos vio humor en los ojos de él, y tal vez un pelín de admiración. Y otra cosa que jamás se imaginó que vería: vulnerabilidad, vacilación, e incluso inseguridad. Él no sabía lo bien que escribía, comprendió sorprendida. No tenía ni idea, y se sentía avergonzado de que ella hubiera visto su escrito. **—Haruka —** le dijo, presionando más fuerte sobre la herida al apoyar la mano en ella—. **Tengo que decirte…** Se interrumpió al oír pasos, bien fuertes, en el corredor. **—Ése tiene que ser Reizo** —dijo, mirando hacia la puerta—. **Insistió en traerme algo para comer.** **¿Puedes mantener la presión sobre la herida?** Haruka asintió. —No quiero que sepa que me hice una herida. Se lo dirá a madre y esto no se olvidará jamás.

 **—** **Bueno, coge esto entonces. —Fue a coger el diario y se lo tiró—. Simula que estás leyendo.** Haruka acababa de abrir el diario y ponerlo sobre la mano herida cuando entró el mayordomo con una enorme bandeja. **—¡Reizo!** —exclamó Michiru levantándose de un salto y girándose a mirarlo, como si no hubiera sabido que iba a entrar—. **Como siempre, me has traído mucho más de lo que podría comer. Por suerte, el señor Tenoh ha estado haciéndome compañía. Seguro que con su ayuda podré hacerle justicia a tu comida**. Reizo asintió y quitó el paño que cubría las fuentes. Era comida fría, lonchas de carne, queso, un poco de fruta y una gran jarra de limonada. Michiru sonrió alegremente. **—Espero que no pensaras que yo podría comerme todo esto sola.**

 _—_ _La Srita Setsuna llegará pronto. Pensé que podrían tener hambre también._ —No quedará nada cuando yo haya dado cuenta de esto —dijo Haruka con una jovial sonrisa. Reizo hizo una leve inclinación hacia él. _—Si hubiera sabido que estaba aquí, señor Tenoh, habría triplicado las raciones. ¿Quiere que le prepare un plato?_ —No, no —repuso Haruka haciendo un gesto con la mano sana—. Iré enseguida, eh… tan pronto como acabe este artículo. _—Dígamelo si necesita algo más_ —dijo el mayordomo y salió del salón. —Aaaaahh —gimió Haruka tan pronto como dejaron de oírse los pasos de Reizo por el corredor—. Maldic… perdón, caramba si duele. Michiru cogió una servilleta de la bandeja. **—Ten, vamos a reemplazar ese pañuelo**. —Le quitó el pañuelo, fijando los ojos en la tela para no mirar la herida; no entendía por qué, pero eso no le afectaba tanto el estómago—. Me parece que tu pañuelo ha quedado inservible.

Haruka se limitó a cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. Michiru fue lo bastante lista para entender que eso quería decir **_«no me importa»._** Y también tuvo la sensatez de no decir nada más sobre el tema. Nada peor que una mujer hablando sin parar acerca de nada. Siempre le había caído bien Michiru, pero ¿cómo era que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo inteligente que era? Ah, sí, si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado habría dicho que era inteligente, pero la verdad es que nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensarlo. Pero le estaba quedando claro que era muy, muy inteligente y hermosa. Y creyó recordar que su prima le dijo una vez que Michiru leía muchísimo. **—Creo que ya sale menos sangre** —estaba diciendo ella envolviéndole la mano con la servilleta limpia—. **De hecho, estoy segura, aunque sólo sea porque ya no me siento tan mareada al mirar la herida**.

Ojalá ella no hubiera leído su diario, pensó, pero puesto que ya lo había leído… —Ah, Michiru —dijo, y le sorprendió el titubeo que notó en su voz. Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo. **—Perdona, ¿te estoy apretando muy fuerte?** Por un momento Haruka no hizo otra cosa que pestañear. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiera fijado en lo grandes que tenía los ojos? Sabía que eran azules, claro, y… No, pensándolo bien, si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, tendría que reconocer que si esa mañana se lo hubieran preguntado no habría sido capaz de decir de qué color tenía los ojos. Pero algo le dijo que no lo volvería a olvidar. Ella le aflojó un poco la venda. **—¿Está bien así?** Él asintió. —Gracias. Lo haría yo, pero es la mano derecha y… — **No digas nada más. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo** **hacer después de… después de…** Miró ligeramente hacia un lado y él comprendió que iba a volver a disculparse. —Michiru —empezó otra vez.

 **¡No, espera!** —exclamó ella. Sus ojos azules relampagueaban de… ¿podría ser pasión? No la clase de pasión con la que él estaba más familiarizado; pero había otros tipos de pasión, ¿verdad? Pasión por aprender. Pasión por… ¿la literatura? — **Debo decirte esto** —dijo ella, apremiante—. **Sé que fue una intrusión imperdonable la mía al mirar tu diario. Simplemente estaba… aburrida… esperando… y no tenía nada que hacer, y entonces vi la libreta y sentí curiosidad.** Él abrió la boca para interrumpirla, para decirle que lo hecho ya estaba hecho, pero a ella le salían las palabras a borbotones y curiosamente se sintió impelido a escuchar. **—Debería haberme alejado tan pronto como vi qué era, pero en el instante en que leí una frase tuve que leer otra. ¡Haruka, fue maravilloso! Fue como si yo estuviera allí. Sentí el agua, supe exactamente a qué temperatura estaba. Fuiste muy ingenioso al describirla así. Todo el mundo sabe exactamente cómo está el agua en la bañera media hora después que se ha llenado**.

Por un momento Haruka no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Nunca había visto tan animada a Michiru, y era extraño, y estupendo, en realidad, que toda esa animación se debiera a su diario. —¿Te… te gustó? —preguntó al fin. **—¿Si me gustó? ¡Haruka, me fascinó! Me…**

—¡Aaay! En su exaltación, ella le había apretado con demasiada fuerza la mano. **—Ah, perdona** —dijo ella sin inmutarse, y continuó **—: Haruka, de verdad tengo que saberlo, por favor. ¿Cuál era el peligro? No soportaría quedarme con ese suspenso.** —No fue nada —dijo él, modestamente—. La página que leíste no era una parte muy emocionante. — **No, era principalmente descriptiva** —convino ella—, **pero la descripción es muy elocuente y evocadora. Lo veía todo. Pero no… ay, Dios, cómo explicar esto.**

Haruka descubrió que estaba impaciente por saber qué intentaba decir ella. **—A veces** —continuó ella por fin—, **cuando uno lee una descripción, ésta es… ay, no sé… objetiva, fría aséptica, incluso. Tú haces cobrar vida. Otras personas podrían llamar cálida o tibia al agua, pero tú la relacionas con algo que todos conocemos y entendemos. Me hizo sentir como si estuviera allí, con los dedos de los pies metidos en el agua, a tu lado**. Haruka sonrió, ridículamente complacido por el elogio. **—¡Ah! Y antes que lo olvide, hay otra cosa brillante que quería comentarte.**

Bueno, él ya sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota. **Brillante, brillante, brillante. Qué palabra más bonita**. Michiru se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y continuó: **—También comunicas al lector cómo te relacionas con el paisaje o entorno y cómo éste te afecta. Se transforma en algo más que simple descripción porque vemos cómo reaccionas**. Haruka sabía que era buscar cumplidos, pero no le importó mucho y preguntó: —¿Qué quieres decir? **—Bueno, si miras… ¿puedo ver el diario para refrescarme la memoria?** —Sí, claro —dijo él, pasándoselo—. **Espera, déjame buscar la página.**

Cuando él la encontró, ella pasó la vista por las líneas hasta encontrar la parte que buscaba. **—Aquí. Mira esta parte sobre cómo te recuerda que Japón es tu tierra**. —Es extraño cómo viajar le hace eso a una persona. **—¿Le hace qué a una persona?** —preguntó ella, con los ojos agrandados por el interés. —Hace valorar la propia tierra —contestó él en voz baja. Ella lo miró a los ojos, los de ella serios, interrogantes. **—Y sin embargo sigues deseando marcharte.** Él asintió. —No puedo evitarlo. Es como una enfermedad. Ella se rió, y su risa sonó inesperadamente musical.

 **—** **No seas ridículo. Una enfermedad es dañina. Está claro que tus viajes te alimentan el alma**. —Bajó la vista a su mano y con sumo cuidado le levantó la servilleta para examinarle la herida—. **Está casi mejor** —dijo. —Casi —convino él. En realidad sospechaba que ya se había detenido la sangre, pero no quería que acabara la conversación. Y sabía que en el instante en que ella hubiera acabado de atenderlo se marcharía. No creía que ella deseara marcharse, pero sabía que lo haría. Pensaría que era lo correcto, y tal vez creería también que eso era lo que él deseaba. Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad, le sorprendió comprender. Y nada podría haberlo asustado más.

* * *

 **Este capitulo es un poquito corto comparado con el anterior, el proximo prometo que sera mas largo.. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo queridos lectores.. ! Buena vida!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos! que tal a todos mis queridos y adorados lectores,otro capitulo mas.. Ya llevamos 7 con esta actualizacion.**

 **Jesseboy** : Michiru esta a un capitulo de pedirle algo a Haruka solo te dire esto, no te lo pierdas en la proxima actualizacion,sera un momento muy magico para nuestra parejita

 **Log5:** Seguiran las conversaciones no te preocupes, y una mas seductoras que otras

 **Anonimus:** Asi es Haruka ya comenzo a mirar a Michiru con otros ojos,pero hay que ser legales, "el" siempre aprecio la belleza de Michiru,solo que pues nuestra Haruka es tan obstinada.

 **osaka** : Haruka ya esta cambiando,y todo es debido a Michiru porque el ya se dio cuenta de algo

 **Kitsune-Alfa:** Mas momentos sexys vendran y hasta lemon.. he! (ya dije mucho) aahhh

 **No dejen de seguir la historia,y comentenme..**

 **Buena vida!**

* * *

 **Todo el mundo tiene secretos. Especialmente yo.**

 ** _"Ecos de la Sociedad"_**

 ** _By Lady Mimet_**

* * *

 **—** **Ojalá hubiera sabido que llevabas un diario** —dijo Michiru volviéndole a aplicar presión en la palma. —¿Por qué? Ella se encogió de hombros. — **No sé. Siempre es interesante descubrir que alguien es algo más de lo que ven los ojos,** **¿no crees?** Haruka estuvo callado un momento y de repente le preguntó: —¿De verdad te gustó? Ella pareció divertida. Él se sintió horrorizado. Ahí estaba él, considerado uno de los hombres más populares y sofisticados de la alta sociedad, convertido en un tímido escolar, pendiente de cada palabra de Michiru Kaio, sólo para agarrarse de un pequeño elogio. Michiru Kaio, por el amor de Dios. Y no es que hubiera nada malo en Michiru, claro, se dijo. Simplemente era… Hermosa, dulce, femenina y .. **—Claro que me gustó** —dijo ella sonriendo e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos levemente—. **Acabo de decírtelo.** —¿Qué fue lo primero que te sorprendió? —continuó preguntando él, decidiendo que bien podía hacer el tonto completo puesto que ya estaba a la mitad. Ella sonrió traviesa. **—En realidad, lo primero que me sorprendió fue que tuvieras tan buena letra, más clara y pulcra de lo que habría imaginado.** —¿Qué significa eso? — **Me cuesta imaginarte inclinado sobre un escritorio practicando tus trazos** —repuso ella, apretando las comisuras de los labios para reprimir una sonrisa.

Él desvió la vista y por un momento se sintió inexplicablemente tímido una vez mas. —Me alegra que te haya gustado el diario —dijo. — **Lo encontré precioso** —dijo ella, con una voz suave, como lejana—. **Muy hermoso y…** —Desvió la vista, ruborizándose—. **Vas a pensar que soy tonta**. —Nunca. —Bueno, creo que uno de los motivos de que me gustara tanto es que, no sé, me pareció que disfrutabas escribiéndolo. Haruka guardó silencio un largo rato. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que disfrutaba escribiendo; era algo que simplemente hacía. Lo hacía porque no podía imaginarse no haciéndolo. ¿Cómo iba a viajar a otros países sin dejar constancia de lo que veía, de sus experiencias y, tal vez lo más importante, de lo que sentía? Las fotos simplemente no plasmaba todo lo que quería expresar sin duda.

 **—** **Es bueno tener algo en la vida** —dijo Michiru apaciblemente—. **Algo que satisfaga, que llene las horas con una sensación de finalidad como a mí, me gusta tocar el violin, pintar o nadar**. —Cruzó las manos en la falda y se las miró, al parecer muy interesada en sus nudillos—. **Nunca he entendido las supuestas alegrías de una vida de ocio.** Haruka sintió deseos de ponerle los dedos bajo el mentón para verle los ojos cuando le preguntara ** _: «¿Y lo que haces te llena?»._** Pero no lo hizo. Sería demasiado atrevido, y significaría reconocer para sí mismo lo interesado que estaba en su respuesta. Así que le hizo la pregunta, pero mantuvo quietas las manos.

 **—** **Si, en realidad** —contestó ella, examinándose las uñas. Pasado un momento, repentinamente lo miró, alzando el mentón con tanta rapidez que él casi se mareó—. **Me gusta también leer. Leo bastante, en realidad. Aunque lo que deseo es algo mas pero, bueno…** —¿Qué? —la animó él. — **No, nada. Deberías estar agradecido por tus viajes porque yo cuando viajo siquiera puedo conocer el lugar, tan solo el hotel y de ahí a la galería o al teatro donde me tengo que presentar.** **Te envidio muchísimo**.

Se quedaron en silencio; Entonces Haruka se limitó a coger una loncha de queso de la bandeja. Ella guardó silencio mientras lo comía, observándolo. Cuando terminó de comerlo bebió otro trago de limonada, y entonces ella notó que había cambiado totalmente su actitud; se veía más alerta, más nervioso cuando le preguntó: —¿Has leído a Lady Mimet últimamente? Michiru pestañeó ante el repentino cambio de tema. — **Sí, claro, ¿por qué? ¿No lo lee todo el mundo?** Él descartó la pregunta con un gesto de la mano. —¿Te has fijado cómo me describe? — **Eh… casi siempre es favorable, ¿no?**

El volvió a mover la mano, con un aire algo despectivo, en opinión de ella. —Sí, sí, pero eso no hace al caso —dijo, en tono inquieto. — **Tal vez encontrarías que sí hace al caso si te hubiera comparado con un cítrico demasiado acido ya que no le hago caso a nadie** —replicó ella, irritada. Él la miró sorprendido, abrió y cerró la boca dos veces y al fin dijo: —Si te hace sentir mejor, hasta este momento no recordaba que hubiera dicho eso de ti

Sé lo que la gente piensa de mí… — **Gustas a todo el mundo** —se apresuró a interrumpir ella, sin poder evitarlo aun cuando se había prometido guardar silencio para permitirle expresar todo lo que tenía en la mente—. **Te adoran**. —Lo sé —gimió él, con expresión angustiada y azorada al mismo tiempo —. Pero… —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No sé cómo decir esto sin parecer un burro absoluto. Michiru lo miró con los ojos agrandados. —Estoy harto de que me consideren un encantador casquivano —soltó al final. — **No seas tonto** —dijo ella, más rápido que al instante, si eso fuera posible. —Michiru… — **Nadie te considera estúpido.** —¿Cómo pue…? — **Porque he estado más tiempo que tu aquí en Japón** —dijo ella ásperamente—. **Puede que la prensa me considere una de las personas más populares de la ciudad, pero en estos años he oído en contra mía chismes, mentiras y opiniones idiotas, y jamás, ni una sola vez, he oído a alguien calificarte de estúpido.** Él la miró fijamente un momento, algo sorprendido por su apasionada defensa.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo él. — **Es exactamente así de sencillo**. Lo contempló un buen rato, deseando saber, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, quién era él realmente. Antes creía que lo sabía todo de él, pero no sabía que llevaba un diario. No sabía que era capaz de enfadarse y tener prontos de genio. No sabía que estaba insatisfecho con su vida. Y no sabía qué era lo bastante irritable y malcriado para sentir esa insatisfacción, la que el cielo sabía no tenía por qué. ¿Qué derecho tenía a sentirse desgraciado con su vida? ¿Cómo podía atreverse a quejarse, en particular a ella? Se levantó y se alisó la falda con un gesto brusco, como a la defensiva. — **La próxima vez que desees quejarte de los sufrimientos y tribulaciones que te causa la adoración universal, trata de ser un prodigio desde los 11 años y que la prensa te este acosando a cada momento por un día. Ve cómo te sientes siéndolo y entonces dime de qué deseas quejarte.** Y entonces, mientras Haruka seguía repantigado en el sillón, mirándola boquiabierto como si fuera un fenómeno con tres cabezas, doce dedos y cola, salió del salón.

Esa era la salida más espléndida de toda su vida, pensó cuando bajaba las escalinatas de la Mansion Tenoh. Era una pena, entonces, que la persona al que dejó en el salón fuera el único en cuya compañía siempre desearía continuar.

Haruka se sintió fatal todo el resto del día. La mano le dolía horrorosamente, a pesar del coñac con que se bañó la palma y se echó por la boca. El agente inmobiliario que se ocupaba del la compra del hermoso departamento que el queria con vista a la imponente Torre de Tokio acababa de informarlo de que el inquilino tenía ciertas dificultades para mudarse, por lo que no podría trasladarse allí ese día como tenía planeado; ¿le iría bien la próxima semana? Y para colmo de males, sospechaba que podría haber hecho un daño irreparable a su amistad con Michiru.

Lo cual le hacia sentirse peor aún, dado que

 **a)** valoraba bastante su amistad con Michiru

 **b)** no había comprendido cuánto valoraba su amistad con Michiru, lo cual

 **c)** le producía un leve terror. Michiru era una constante en su vida. Era la amiga de su prima, la que siempre estaba en la periferia de la fiesta, cerca, pero no verdaderamente partícipe. Pero al parecer el mundo había cambiado. Sólo llevaba dos semanas de vuelta en Tokio y Michiru ya había cambiado. O tal vez había cambiado él. O tal vez no era ella la que había cambiado sino la forma de verla él. Ella le importaba. No sabía de qué otra manera expresarlo.

Y después de varios años en que ella siempre estaba simplemente… «ahí», encontraba bastante raro que le importara tanto. No le gustaba nada que ese mediodía se hubieran separado de esa manera tan violenta. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que se hubiera sentido violento con Michiru. No, eso no era cierto. Estaba aquella vez… santo Dios, ¿cuántos años hacía? ¿dos? ¿tres? Sí que la recordaba bien. Su madre había estado acosándolo para que se casara, lo cual no era nada nuevo, sólo que esa vez le sugirió a Michiru como posible esposa. Eso sí era nuevo, y él no estaba de humor para contender con sus maquinaciones casamenteras embromándola como de costumbre, por lo que ella continuó y continuó hablando de Michiru día y noche, hasta que él no tuvo más remedio que escapar. Nada drástico, simplemente una corta visita a Milan; ¿pero qué se había creído su madre?

Nada más regresar, su madre lo volvio a llamar, por supuesto, aunque esta vez el motivo era avisarle el interés que tenía su primo Darien por Serena Tsukino. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber eso él? Por lo tanto, no tenía el menor deseo de hacer esa visita, por la certeza de que ella reanudaría el asedio con insinuaciones nada veladas sobre el matrimonio. Y entonces va y se encuentra con sus primos, los que comenzaron a atormentarlo con el mismo tema, como saben hacer los primos, y, sin pensarlo, él declaró en voz muy alta que no se iba a casar con Michiru Kaio.

Y, horror de horrores, entonces vio que Michiru estaba en la puerta, con la mano sobre la boca, los ojos agrandados por la pena y el azoramiento y quizá cuantas otras emociones que él por vergüenza prefirió no imaginar. Ese fue uno de los momentos más horrorosos de su vida. Un momento, en realidad, que se había esforzado por olvidar. No creía que él le gustara a Michiru, al menos no más de lo que le gustaba a otras damitas, pero la avergonzó. Elegirla a ella para hacer esa declaración… Imperdonable. Le pidió disculpas, lógicamente, y ella las aceptó, pero jamás había podido perdonarse del todo. Y ahora había vuelto a insultarla de una forma otra vez. No de forma tan directa, cierto, pero debería haberlo pensado más antes de quejarse de su vida. Demonios, si hasta él encontraba estúpidas sus quejas. ¿De qué tenía que quejarse? De nada. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo ese fastidioso vacío. Un anhelo, en realidad, de algo que no sabía definir. Les tenía envidia a su primo Darien, por el amor de Dios, por haber encontrado el verdadero amor.

Demonios tenía que pedirle disculpas a Michiru para eso tendría asistir a la velada musical en casa de los Kameda esa noche. Era un evento anual penoso y discordante; justo cuando parecía que todas las hijas de Mazanori Kameda estaban casadas(y el sentía pena por sus maridos), aparecía otra prima que ocupaba su lugar, cada una más fea que la anterior(Y su padre trataba de emparentar con los Kameda por cuestiones de negocios). Pero allí era donde iba a estar Michiru esa noche, y eso significaba que allí era donde tendría que estar él también.

* * *

 **El apuesto Haruka Tenoh tuvo a toda una bandada de damitas a su lado en la velada musical de los Kameda la noche del viernes, todas deseando acariciar su mano herida. Esta cronista no sabe cómo se hizo la herida; la verdad es que el señor Tenoh se ha mostrado molestamente hermético al respecto. Y hablando de molestias, el susodicho caballero parecía bastante irritado por toda la atención. En realidad, esta cronista lo oyó decirle a su primo Darién que ojalá se hubiera dejado en casa la venda.**

" **Ecos de la Sociedad"**

 **By Lady Mimet**

* * *

¿Por qué porqué por qué se hacía eso?, estaba pensando Michiru. Año tras año llegaba la invitación enviada con un mensajero, y año tras año ella juraba, poniendo a Dios por testigo, que nunca jamás volvería a asistir a otra velada musical de los Kameda. Sin embargo, año tras año se encontraba sentada en la sala de música de la casa Kameda, ellos le pedían como siempre que tocara al violin la **_Rondinella de Gori Cortes_** y ella trataba de negarse alegando que se sentia indispuesta **_(y era cierto)_** tan solo de saber que la acompañaría al piano una de las chicas Kameda que en lugar de sacarle notas lindas al piano le sacaban lagrimas. Era penoso. Horrible, atroz, espantosamente penoso. No había otra manera de describirlo, de verdad. Más desconcertante aún era que siempre acababa aceptando tocar para salvar de la vergüenza a las pobres chicas, pero esta vez no ,no aceptaría. Cada año había una jovencita Kameda que parecía saber que estaba tomando parte en lo que sólo se podía calificar de delito contra ley auditiva.

En todo caso, no era que se viera obligada a asistir y escuchar más de una vez al año. De todos modos, era imposible no elucubrar acerca de la fortuna que se podría hacer fabricando discretos tapones para los oídos. Las chicas Kameda estaban calentando; un revoltijo de notas y escalas discordantes que sólo prometía empeorar cuando comenzaran a tocar en serio. Michiru eligió un asiento en el centro de la segunda fila, cerca de su prima que acababa de llegar de Moscú a visitarlas. Michiru nunca se habia llevado muy bien con Felicity, pero su madre la adoraba.

 _—_ _Si nos sentamos aquí se sentarán otras personas_ —explicó Felicity. — **Exactamente lo que deseo**. — Le respondio Michiru **contamos con que nosotras vamos a sonreír y ser amables. Imagínate que aquí se sentara alguien enigmática y cruel como Lady Mimet y estuviera todo el recital riendo burlona.**

Michiru iba a continuar hablando pero en ese mismo instante vio que la persona que acababa de ocupar el asiento del lado era Setsuna. — **Set** —le dijo, sonriendo encantada—. **Creí que pensabas quedarte en casa**. Setsuna hizo una mueca y su piel adquirió un decidido tinte verdoso. — _No sé explicarlo, pero parece que no puedo no venir. Es como un accidente de coche. Simplemente no puedes «no» mirarlo_. — _Tan mal tocan?_ —Añadió Felicity—, como podría darse el caso. Michiru sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. _—¿Estaban hablando de lady Mimet cuando llegué?_ —preguntó Setsuna.

— _Le dije a Michiru_ —explicó Felicity, inclinándose nada elegantemente por delante de su prima para hablar en voz baja—, _que lady M las va a destrozar esta semana._ — _No lo sé_ —dijo Setsuna, pensativa—. _No elige a las niñas Kameda para hacer sus comentarios cada año. No sé por qué_. — _Yo sé por qué_ —cacareó alguien detrás. Setsuna, Michiru y Felicity se giraron en sus asientos y tuvieron que echarse atrás al ver moverse el bastón de Lady Jazmín demasiado cerca de sus caras. **—¡Lady Jazmin! —** exclamó Michiru, sin poder resistirse a tocarse la nariz, aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse de que seguía ahí. — _Tengo calada a esa Lady Mimet_ —dijo lady Jazmín. _—¿Sí?_ —preguntó Felicity.

— _Tiene blando el corazón_ —continuó la anciana. Apuntó con el bastón a la pianista, casi perforando de paso la oreja de Michiru—. _¿Ves a ésa de ahí?_ — **Sí** —dijo Michiru, frotándose la oreja—, **aunque no creo que vaya a poder oírla**. — _Probablemente le he hecho un favor_ —dijo lady Jazmin, dejando de lado el tema que tenían entre manos—. _Después podrá agradecérmelo_. —¿ **Iba a decir algo sobre la pianista?** —se apresuró a preguntar Michiru antes que Setsuna dijera algo totalmente inapropiado. — _Pues sí. Mírenla. Se siente desgraciada. Y bien que debe. Está claro que es la única que tiene una idea de lo horrorosamente mal que tocan. Las otras tres tienen el sentido musical de una garrapata_. Michiru miró a su prima con expresión un tanto presumida. — _Óiganme bien_ —continuó lady Jazmín— _lady Mimet no va a decir ni una sola cosa sobre este recital. No querrá herir los sentimientos de ésa. El resto…_ Felicity, Michiru y Setsuna bajaron las cabezas para evitar el bastón que se movió en una barrida. — _Bah, el resto no podría importarle menos_. — **Interesante esa teoría** —comentó Michiru. Lady Jazmín se acomodó muy satisfecha en su asiento. — _Sí, ¿verdad?_ — **Creo que tiene razón** —asintió Michiru. — _Jumjum. Normalmente la tengo._

 _—_ _¿Sabe lo que pienso, señorita Kaio?_ —le dijo lady Jazmín en un tono engañosamente dulce. — **No podría ni empezar a imaginármelo** —dijo Michiru, con mucha sinceridad y respeto en la voz. — _Pienso que usted podría ser lady Mimet_. Felicity y Setsuna ahogaron exclamaciones. A Michiru se le abrió la boca de sorpresa. A nadie se le había ocurrido jamás acusarla de eso. Era increíble, impensable… Y bastante halagador, en realidad.

Notó que los labios se le curvaban en una sonrisa astuta y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, como para comunicarle una noticia de la mayor importancia. Lady Jazmín se echó hacia delante. Felicity y Setsuna acercaron las cabezas. **—¿Sabe lo que yo pienso, lady Jazmín?** —preguntó Michiru, en voz muy dulce.

 _Bueno_ —dijo la anciana, con un destello travieso en los ojos—. L _e diría que estoy sin aliento por la expectación, pero ya me dijo la otra noche que cree que yo soy lady Mimet_. — **¿Lo es?** Lady Jazmín sonrió pícara. — _Igual sí_. Felicity y Setsuna volvieron a exclamar, esta vez más fuerte. A Michiru le dio un vuelto el estómago. — _¿Lo reconoce?_ —preguntó Setsuna en un susurro. — _Pues claro que no_ —ladró lady Jazmín, enderezando la espalda y golpeando el suelo con el bastón, tan fuerte que las componentes del cuarteto interrumpieron momentáneamente el calentamiento—. _Y aun si fuera cierto, y no digo si lo es o no lo es, ¿sería tan tonta como para reconocerlo_? — _Entonces, ¿por qué dijo…?_ — _Porque quiero demostrar algo, boba._

Y entonces se quedó callada, hasta que Michiru se vio obligada a preguntar: **—¿Y ese algo es…?** Lady Jazmín las miró a las tres exasperada. —Q _ue cualquiera podría ser lady Mimet_ —exclamó, golpeando el suelo con el bastón con renovado vigor—. _Cualquiera_. — _Bueno, excepto yo_ —acotó Felicity—. _Yo estoy segura de que no lo soy, aparte acabo de llegar a Japón_. Lady Jazmín no honró a Felicity ni siquiera con una mirada. — _Permítanme que les diga una cosa_ —dijo. — **Como si pudiéramos impedírselo** —añadió Michiru, en tono tan dulce que salió como un cumplido. Y dicha sea la verdad, era un cumplido. Ella admiraba muchísimo a lady Jazmín; admiraba a cualquiera que supiera hablar claro en público. Lady Jazmín se echó a reír. — _Hay más en ti de lo que ven los ojos, Michiru Kaio_.

— _Creo que va a comenzar el recital_ —advirtió Setsuna. — _Dios nos asista a todos_ —declaró lady Jazmin—. _No sé por qué ven… ¡Joven Tenoh!_ —. Michiru ya se había sentado bien de cara al pequeño escenario, pero volvió a girar la cabeza y vio a Haruka avanzando hacia la silla desocupada al lado de la de lady Jazmín, pidiendo disculpas al tocar las rodillas de las personas que ya habían tomado asiento. Pero sus disculpas iban acompañadas por una de sus letales sonrisas, y no menos de tres damas decididamente se derritieron en sus asientos. Michiru las observó ceñuda. **Asqueroso**. — _Michiru_ —le susurró Felicity—. _¿Has gruñido?_ — _Haruka_ —dijo Setsuna—. _No sabía que ibas a venir_. Él se encogió de hombros, su cara iluminada por una sonrisa sesgada. —Cambié de opinión en el último minuto. Siempre he sido un gran amante de la música, después de todo.

— _Lo cual explica tu presencia aquí_ —dijo Setsuna, en un tono excepcionalmente sarcástico. Haruka sólo se dio por aludido arqueando una ceja, y luego miró a Michiru. —Buenas noches, señorita Felicity. —Hizo una inclinación hacia Felicity—. Señorita Michiru.— Michiru tardó un momento en encontrar la voz. Ese mediodía se habían separado de una manera bastante violenta, y ahora él estaba ahí con una sonrisa amistosa. — **Buenas noches, señor Tenoh** —logró decir al fin.

—¿Alguien sabe qué se nos ofrecerá en el programa de esta noche? — preguntó él, como si estuviera tremendamente interesado. Michiru tuvo que admirarle por eso. Haruka tenía una manera de mirar, como indicando que nada en el mundo podía ser más interesante que lo que uno iba a decir. Eso era un verdadero talento. Sobre todo en ese momento, cuando todos sabían que de ninguna manera podía importarle qué habían elegido las chicas Kameda para tocar esa noche. — _Creo que Mozart_ —contestó Felicity —. _Al menos que mi prima las ayude y toque ella en el violín Rondinella._ —Fantástico, lo harás Michiru? . Michiru lo observo y contesto — **No, no hoy** —Que lastima dijo Haruka, reclinándose en el asiento como si acabara de terminar una excelente comida—. Me gusta mucho esa pieza donde el violín y el piano se unen de manera majestuosa — _En ese caso_ —cacareó lady Jazmin, dándole un codazo en las costillas—, _tal vez le convenga escapar mientras exista la posibilidad que toquen la pieza que tanto le gusta._ —No sea tonta —dijo él—. Estoy seguro de que las niñas tocarán lo mejor que sepan.

 _Ah, de eso no cabe la menor duda_ —dijo Setsuna en tono ominoso. — **Chsss** —musitó Michiru—. **Creo que están listas para empezar**. No, reconoció para sí misma, no estaba terriblemente impaciente por escuchar la versión Kameda de Eine Kleine Nachtmusic [Pequeña serenata nocturna], pero la presencia de Haruka la ponía tremendamente nerviosa. No sabía qué decirle, aparte de que lo que fuera que le dijera tendría que decirlo delante de Setsuna, Felicity y, peor aún, de lady Jazmin. Un mayordomo hizo una ronda apagando las luces para indicar que las niñas estaban listas para empezar. Michiru se preparó, tragó saliva de una manera que tal vez podría taparle los conductos auditivos interiores _**(no resultó)**_ , y entonces dio comienzo la tortura. ** _Y continuó… continuó… y continuó._**

Michiru no sabía discernir qué era más angustioso, si la música o saber que Haruka estaba en el asiento de atrás. La nuca le hormigueaba con ese conocimiento, y parecía una loca moviendo los dedos, golpeteando sin piedad la tela de su vestido. Cuando por fin terminó su actuación las chicas Kameda, sonrieron de oreja a oreja ante los educados aplausos, mientras la pianista, daba la impresión de querer meterse reptando debajo de una piedra.

Aunque, con toda sinceridad, tres de las cuatro parecían dichosamente inconscientes de su ineptitud musical. Michiru se limitó a sonreír y aplaudir. De ninguna manera iba a romperles su burbuja colectiva. Y si la teoría de lady Jazmín era la correcta, lady Mimet no escribiría nada acerca del recital. El aplauso terminó bastante rápido, y muy pronto todos se estaban moviendo de aquí para allá, conversando con sus vecinos y mirando ávidamente la mesa con refrigerios dispuesta en la parte de atrás de la sala.

Limonada, se dijo. Perfecto. Tenía un calor horrible, la verdad, ¿en qué estaría pensado cuando se puso ese vestido hasta el suelo para esa noche tan calurosa?, y una bebida fresca sería exactamente lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Por no decir que Haruka estaba atrapado conversando con lady Jazmín, así que era el momento ideal para escapar. Pero justo en el instante en que logró tener un vaso con limonada en la mano y bebió un poco, oyó la voz dolorosamente conocida de Haruka detrás de ella, musitando su nombre. Se giró, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, dijo: — **Lo siento**. —¿Sí?

— **Sí, al menos eso creo**. A él se le formaron diminutas arruguitas en las comisuras de los ojos. —La conversación se va poniendo más interesante por segundos —dijo. —Haruka… Él le ofreció el brazo. —¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta por la sala, por favor? — **No creo que…** Él acercó más el brazo, sólo unas pulgadas, pero el mensaje era claro. —Por favor. Ella asintió y dejó el vaso en la mesa. —Muy bien. Llevaban casi un minuto caminando en silencio cuando él dijo: —Quiero pedirte disculpas. — **Fui yo la que salí como un huracán del salón** —señaló ella. Él ladeó la cabeza, y ella vio una sonrisa indulgente esbozada en sus labios. —Yo no diría como un «huracán» —dijo.

Michiru frunció el ceño. **Tal vez no debería haber salido tan enfadada** Pero puesto que ya lo había hecho, se sentía curiosamente orgullosa. No todos los días tiene una mujer como ella la oportunidad de hacer una salida tan espectacular. — **Bueno, no debería haber sido tan grosera** —musitó, aunque ya no lo decía en serio. Él arqueó una ceja y fue evidente que decidió no continuar con eso. —Quiero pedirte disculpas por portarme como un niño llorica. Michiru se tropezó con el pie. Él la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio y continuó: —Sé que tengo muchas, muchísimas cosas en mi vida por las que debería estar agradecido. Por las que estoy agradecido —enmendó, con una sonrisa que no era una verdadera sonrisa sino más un gesto de azoramiento—. Fue imperdonablemente grosero que me quejara ante ti. — **No** —dijo ella—, **he estado toda la tarde pensando en lo que dijiste, y aunque yo…**

Tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios, que los sentía totalmente secos. Se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en las palabras adecuadas, y creía haberlas encontrado, pero al estar él ahí a su lado, no le venía ninguna a la cabeza. —¿Necesitas otro vaso de limonada? —le preguntó Haruka, solícito. Ella negó con la cabeza. — **Tienes todo el derecho a tus sentimientos** —dijo a borbotones—. **Puede que no sean lo que sentiría yo si estuviera en tu lugar, pero tienes todo el derecho a sentirlos. Pero…** Se interrumpió, y Haruka cayó en la cuenta de que se sentía bastante desesperado por saber qué había pensado decirle. —Pero ¿qué, Michiru? —No tiene importancia.

—Para mí tiene importancia, Michiru. —Tenía la mano en su brazo, así que se la apretó suavemente para indicarle que lo decía en serio. Esperó un buen rato, y justo cuando estaba pensando que ella no iba a contestar, cuando ya creía que se le iba a romper la cara por la sonrisa que mantenía con sumo cuidado en los labios, al fin y al cabo estaban en público, y no iría nada bien provocar comentarios y elucubraciones pareciendo apremiante y perturbado, ella suspiró. Fue un sonido hermoso, curiosamente consolador, suave, juicioso. Y le hizo desear mirarla más detenidamente, para verle la mente, para oír los ritmos de su alma. — **Haruka** —dijo ella en voz baja—, **si te sientes frustrado con tu situación actual deberías hacer algo para cambiarla. Es así de sencillo.**

Eso es lo que hago —dijo él con un despreocupado encogimiento del hombro que no daba al lado de ella—. Mi madre me acusa de niño y de marcharme del país por puro capricho, pero la verdad es que… — **Lo haces cuando te sientes frustrado —terminó ella.** Él asintió. Ella lo entendía. No sabía cómo ocurrió ni si tenía mucha lógica, pero Michiru Kaio lo comprendía. — **Deberías publicar tus diarios** —dijo ella. —No podría. **—¿Por qué no?** Él se detuvo en seco y le soltó el brazo. La verdad era que no tenía ninguna respuesta a eso, aparte del extraño golpeteo de su corazón.

—¿Quién querría leerlos? —preguntó al fin. — **Yo** —repuso ella francamente, y empezó a enumerar con los dedos—. **Setsuna, Darién, Serena, tu madre incluso mi no tan querida prima Felicity, Seiya** —sonrió traviesa—, **lady Mimet, no me cabe duda, escribe muchísimo acerca de ti.** Su buen humor era contagioso y él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. —Michiru, no vale si las únicas personas que compran el libro son las que conozco. **—¿Por qué no?** —Se le curvaron los labios—. **Conoces a muchísima gente**. —Vamos, si sólo cuentas a los Tenoh… —Él le cogió la mano. No supo por qué, pero se la cogió.

—Michiru, basta. Ella se rió. — **Creo que Set me dijo que tienen más primos, y…** —Basta —advirtió él, pero estaba sonriendo. Michiru ese miró la mano en la de él y añadió: — **Muchas personas querrán leer acerca de tus viajes. Tal vez al principio sólo lo desearán porque eres una figura muy conocida en Tokio. Pero no llevará mucho tiempo que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de lo buen escritor que eres. Y entonces gritarán pidiendo más**. —No quiero tener éxito gracias al apellido Tenoh —replicó él. Ella retiró la mano de la de él y se la plantó en la cadera. **—¿No me has escuchado? Acabo de decirte que…** _—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?_

Era Setsuna, con una expresión de mucha, mucha curiosidad. —De nada —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. — _No me insulten_ —bufó Setsuna—. _Hablaban de algo_. Michiru parecía estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. — **Lo que pasa es que tu primo es muy obtuso** —explicó Michiru. — _Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo_. —¡Un momento! —exclamó Haruka. —¿ _Y en qué está obtuso ahora?_ —preguntó Setsuna como si no hubiera oído a Haruka. —Es un asunto privado —dijo Haruka entre dientes. — _Lo cual lo hace mucho más interesante_ —replicó Setsuna, y miró a Michiru expectante. — **Lo siento, no puedo decirlo** —dijo Michiru. —¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamó Setsuna—. _¿No me lo vas a decir?_ — **No** —contestó Michiru, sintiéndose curiosamente satisfecha consigo misma.

 _No lo puedo creer —repitió Setsuna, mirando a su primo_ —. _No me lo puedo creer_. —Créelo —dijo él esbozando una leve sonrisa satisfecha. — _Me ocultas secretos._ Él arqueó las cejas. —¿Creías que te lo contaba todo? — _No, claro que no, además jamás pensé que le habías contado a Michiru que tú eras una chica_..— Haruka la miro horrorizado! y volteo a ver a Michiru la cual tenía en sus labios una sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

 **Hay Setsuna! Se fue de la boca! que pasara? que pasara?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mis muy queridisimoooos lectores,aqui vengo con otro capitulo mas.. Que lo disfruten. Nos leemos en la próxima.. Buena vida a Todos!**

* * *

Michiru — Dijo Haruka completamente pálido. Michiru se acerco y le dijo al oído — **No te preocupes Haruka, yo lo sé desde que te conocí** — Toco su mano de manera conciliadora y agrego — **Y la verdad no me importa, tan solo lo que tú eres aquí dentro** — Ella señalo su corazón. —Haruka asintió de manera agradecida y descubrió cuan increíble era Michiru Kaio,y como había guardado celosamente su secreto, sintió algo naciente en su pecho, no, no era gratitud, era algo más que no sabía definir. Mientras Setsuna tenía cara de confusión y dijo — _De que hablaban entonces?_ — Haruka la miro y le dijo — Si no fueras mi prima y casi mi hermana, te mataría aquí mismo Setsuna,

— _Creo que el planeta ha cambiado de repente la inclinación de su eje, porque no entiendo nada_ — gruñó Setsuna—. _O tal vez Japón ha chocado con Corea. Lo único que sé es que éste no es el mismo mundo en que habitaba esta mañana_.

Michiru no lo pudo evitar. Se echó a reír. —¡ _Y encima te ríes de mí!_ —añadió Setsuna. — **No, no** —dijo Michiru, sin dejar de reír—. **No, de verdad que no**. —¿Sabes lo que necesitas? —preguntó Haruka. _—¿Quién, no?_ —preguntó Setsuna. —Un marido —contestó él, asintiendo. —¡Eres tan terrible! — _Podría ser mucho peor si pusiera empeño_. —De eso no me cabe la menor duda. **—¡Basta, basta!** —exclamó Michiru, ya riendo casi a carcajadas. Los dos la miraron expectantes, como diciendo «¿Y ahora qué?». — **Me alegra muchísimo haber venido a esta velada** —dijo Michiru; las palabras le salieron solas, como por voluntad propia—. **No logro recordar una velada más agradable. De verdad, no lo logro.**

Varias horas después cuando Haruka yacía en su cama contemplando el cielo raso de su dormitorio en su departamento recién comprado, se le ocurrió que él se sentía exactamente igual.

* * *

 **El apuesto Haruka Tenoh y la famosísima Michiru Kaio fueron vistos en animada conversación en la velada musical Kameda, aunque al parecer nadie sabe de qué hablaban. Esta cronista aventuraría la opinión de que su conversación se centró en la identidad de esta cronista, puesto que ése era el tema de que hablaban todos antes, después y durante (y con bastante grosería, en opinión de esta cronista) el recital. Pasando a otra noticia, el violín de la señorita Yukiko Kameda sufrió graves daños cuando lady Jazmín lo hizo caer de la mesa accidentalmente al mover su bastón. Lady Jazmín insistió en resarcir el daño restituyéndole el instrumento, pero declaró que puesto que ella no tiene por costumbre comprar nada que no sea lo mejor, Yukiko recibirá un violín Ruggieri (marca que utiliza la famosa Michiru Kaio en todos sus recitales), importado de Cremona, Italia. De acuerdo al entendimiento de esta cronista, si uno toma en cuenta el tiempo de manufactura y de transporte, además de la sin duda larga lista de espera, el violín Ruggieri tardará seis meses en llegar a nuestras costas.**

 **"** **Ecos de la Sociedad"**

 **By Lady Mimet**

* * *

Hay momentos en la vida de una mujer en que el corazón le revolotea en el pecho, en que de pronto el mundo se ve insólitamente de color rosa y perfecto, en que es posible oír una sinfonía en el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Michiru Kaio tuvo exactamente ese momento dos días después de la velada musical en la casa de los Kameda. Sólo fue necesario un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio, seguido por la voz de su ama de llaves informándola: — _El señor Haruka Tenoh ha venido a verla_. Michiru se cayó de la cama sin más. Saika, que llevaba años sirviendo de ama de llaves en la familia Kaio, ni siquiera movió una pestaña ante la torpeza de Michiru, le preguntó en voz baja: _—¿Le digo que no está?_ —¡ **No**! —exclamó Michiru, casi en un chillido—. **No** —añadió en un tono más moderado—, **pero necesitaré diez minutos para decentarme un poco**. — Se miró en el espejo e hizo un mal gesto al ver su descuidada apariencia—. **Quince.**

— _Como quiera, señorita Michiru_. — **Ah, y ordena preparen una bandeja con comida**. **El señor Tenoh debe tener hambre, sin duda. Siempre tiene hambre**. El ama de llaves volvió a asentir. Michiru se mantuvo inmóvil como una estatua mientras Saika salía y desaparecía por la puerta. Después, sin poder contenerse, bailó y saltó de uno a otro pie, emitiendo una especie de chillido, uno que, estaba convencida, o al menos eso esperaba, jamás había salido de sus labios. Pero claro, le era imposible recordar la última vez que vino a visitarla un caballero, y mucho menos aquel del que llevaba perdidamente enamorada.

— **Cálmate** —dijo, estirando los dedos y moviendo las palmas abiertas más o menos igual que cuando se quiere apaciguar a una pequeña multitud agitada—. **Debes mantenerte tranquila. Tranquila** —repitió, como si ésa fuera la palabra clave—. **Tranquila**. Pero por dentro le bailaba el corazón. Hizo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, fue hasta el tocador y cogió el cepillo. Sólo le llevaría unos minutos arreglarse el pelo y recolocarse las horquillas; seguro que Haruka no se iba a marchar si lo hacía esperar un ratito. Él supondría que a ella le llevaría un rato arreglarse, ¿no? De todos modos, se arregló el pelo en tiempo récord, y cuando entró en la sala de estar sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde el anuncio del ama de llaves. —Eso ha sido rápido —comentó Haruka con una de sus sonrisas sesgadas. Estaba junto a la ventana, donde había estado contemplando la calle. **—¿Sí?** —dijo Michiru, deseando que el calor que sentía en la piel no se tradujera en rubor.

Era una costumbre establecida que la mujer siempre debe hacer esperar a un caballero, aunque no demasiado rato. De todos modos no le veía sentido a ceñirse a esa tonta regla de comportamiento con Haruka. Él jamás estaría interesado en ella del modo romántico y, además, eran amigos. Amigos. Eso le resultaba un concepto extraño, pero era eso exactamente lo que eran. Su relación siempre había sido amistosa, pero desde su regreso de Chipre se habían hecho amigos de verdad. Era algo mágico. Aun cuando él nunca la amara, y tenía la idea de que nunca la amaría, eso era mejor de lo que tenían antes. **—¿A qué debo el placer?** —preguntó, sentándose en el sofá de brocado amarillo. Haruka se sentó frente a ella, en un sillón de respaldo alto. Se inclinó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, y ella comprendió al instante que algo iba mal. Sencillamente ésa no era la postura que adopta un caballero para una visita social normal. Además, se veía afligido, muy nervioso. —Es bastante grave —dijo él con cara lúgubre. Antes que nada quiero darte las gracias por haber guardado mi secreto tanto tiempo y por seguirlo guardando, pero no es de eso que he venido hablar.

Michiru casi se levantó. **—¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Alguien está enfermo?** —No, no, nada de eso. —Exhaló un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo ya algo revuelto—. Se trata de Setsuna. **—¿Qué le pasa?** —No sé cómo decir esto. Eh, ¿tienes algo para comer? Michiru le habría retorcido el cuello. **—¡Por el amor de Dios, Haruka!** —Lo siento —masculló él—, no he comido en todo el día. — **Una novedad, sin duda** —dijo ella, impaciente—. **Ya le dije a Saika que preparara una bandeja. Y ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué pasa o piensas esperar a que yo haya expirado de impaciencia?**

—Creo que ella es lady Mimet —soltó él. Michiru se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía qué había esperado que dijera, pero no era eso. —Michiru, ¿me has oído?

 **—** **¿Setsuna?** —preguntó ella, aunque sabía muy bien de quién estaban hablando. Él asintió. — **No puede ser**. Él se levantó y comenzó a pasearse, tan lleno de energía nerviosa que no podía estarse quieto. —¿Por qué no? — **Porque… porque… —¿Porque qué?—. Porque es absolutamente imposible que haya hecho eso durante años sin que yo lo supiera.** En un instante la expresión de él pasó de preocupada a desdeñosa. —No creo que estés al tanto de todo lo que hace Setsuna. — **No, desde luego que no** —repuso Michiru, dirigiéndole una mirada algo irritada—, **pero puedo decirte con absoluta certeza que de ninguna manera podría haberme ocultado un secreto de esa magnitud tanto tiempo. Sencillamente es incapaz de eso.**

—Michiru, es la persona más fisgona que conozco. — **Bueno, eso es cierto** —convino ella—. **A excepción de mi madre, supongo. Pero eso no basta para condenarla.** Haruka detuvo el paseo y se plantó las manos en las caderas. —Vive escribiendo cosas en la computadora. **—¿Por qué dices eso?** Él levantó la mano y se pasó fuertemente el pulgar por las yemas de los dedos. — Porque se la pasa horas metida en su cuarto en su laptop . — **Muchos personas usamos pc** —rebatió ella. Hizo un amplio gesto con el brazo hacia él—. **Tú escribes tambien.**

—Sí, pero no «desaparezco» cuando escribo,ademas yo escribo a mano. Michiru notó que se le aceleraba el pulso. **—¿Qué quieres decir?** —preguntó, con la voz ya casi en un resuello. —Quiero decir que se encierra en su habitación y se pasa horas y horas ahí, y es después de esos periodos cuando casualmente salen noticias de lady Mimet. Michiru guardó silencio un largo y penoso momento. La _**«prueba»**_ de Haruka era condenatoria, sí, sobre todo si se sumaba a la muy conocida y bien documentada inclinación de Setsuna a fisgonear. Pero no era lady Mimet. No podía serlo. Ella podía apostar su vida a que no lo era.

Finalmente se cruzó de brazos y, en un tono que habría sido más apropiado para hablarle a un niño de seis años muy tozudo, dijo: — **No es ella**. Haruka volvió a sentarse, con aspecto derrotado. —Ojalá pudiera compartir tu seguridad. — **Haruka, tienes que…** —Donde demonios está la comida? —bramó él. Ella debería haberse escandalizado ante esos malos modales, pero en realidad le divirtieron. — **Saika no tardará mucho** —dijo. Él se arrellanó en el sillón. —Tengo hambre.

A ella se le curvaron los labios. —Sí, ya lo había deducido. Él exhaló un largo suspiro, cansado, preocupado. —Si ella es lady Mimet, será un desastre. Un puro y absoluto desastre. — **No sería tan terrible** —dijo ella, cautelosa—. **No creo que sea lady mimet, ¡simplemente porque no lo creo! Pero en el caso de que lo fuera, ¿sería tan horroroso? A mí me cae bastante bien lady mimet**. —Sí, Michiru —replicó él en tono algo duro—, sería muy horroroso. Hablarian mal de la familia, seria una deshonra. — **No creo que fuera para tanto…** —Claro que estaríamos deshonrados. ¿Tienes una idea de a cuántas personas ha insultado esa mujer en este tiempo? — **No sabía que odiaras tanto a lady mimet**. —No la odio —repuso él, impaciente—. ¿Qué importaría si yo la odiara? Todos los demás la odian. — **No creo que eso sea cierto. Todos compran su revista**. —¡Claro que compran su revista! Todo el mundo compra esa maldita revista. —¡ **Haruka!**

—Perdona —masculló él, pero no parecía lamentarlo. Michiru asintió, aceptando la disculpa.

Haruka se inclinó, sus ojos verdes ardiendo de intensidad. —No es por mí, Michiru, es por Set. Si la expulsaran del circulo en la que nos encontramos, se sentiría aniquilada. —Se enderezó, todo su cuerpo irradiando tensión—. Por no decir lo que eso le haría a mi madre. Michiru dejó salir una larga espiración. — **De veras creo que te estás angustiando por nada** —dijo. —Espero que tengas razón —dijo él, cerrando los ojos. No sabía bien en qué momento comenzó a sospechar que su hermana podría ser lady mimet. Probablemente después que lady Jazmin lanzara su famoso reto. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Japoneses, a él nunca le había interesado mucho conocer la verdadera identidad de lady Mimet. La revista era entretenida y la leía igual que todos, pero en su mente, lady Mimet era simplemente… lady Mimet, y eso era lo único que necesitaba ser.

—¿Dónde está la comida? —masculló **—. Debo de estar atontada**. **¿No te has pasado los diez últimos minutos volviéndote loco por la posibilidad de que Set sea Lady Mimet y después pides comida?** Como si eso hubiera sido la señal, entró Saika en la sala con una bandeja llena.

—¿ **Qué quieres comer**? —preguntó Michiru, levantando un plato que acababa de llenar con diversas cosas para picar. Él se sentó, cogió una loncha de queso, se la metio a la boca nada delicadamente en dos bocados, y continuó: —No importa si Set es lady Mimet, aunque eso sí, sigo pensando que lo es. Porque si **«yo»** sospecho de ella, seguro que otra persona también lo sospechará. **—¿Y con eso quieres decir…?** Haruka alcanzó a notar que había levantado los brazos y detuvo el movimiento justo antes de cogerla por los hombros y sacudirla. —¡Que no importa! ¿No lo ves? Si alguien la señala con el dedo, estaremos deshonrados.

 **Pero si no es lady Mimet** —dijo Michiru, que al parecer tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para separar los dientes. —¿Cómo podría demostrarlo? —replicó Haruka, poniéndose de pie de un salto—. Una vez que se echa a correr el rumor, ya está hecho el daño. Cobra vida propia.

— **Haruka, dejaste olvidada la lógica hace cinco minutos**. —No, escúchame. —Se giró a mirarla y lo sobrecogió un sentimiento tan intenso que no podría haber desviado los ojos de los de ella ni aunque la casa se hubiera estado desmoronando alrededor—. Imagínate que yo le dijera a alguien que te seduje. Michiru se quedó muy, muy quieta.

—Estarías en la boca de todo Japón —continuó él, acuclillándose junto al brazo del sofá para quedar al mismo nivel—. No importaría que yo nunca te hubiera besado siquiera. Ése, mi querida Michiru, es el poder de la palabra. Ella parecía extrañamente paralizada. Y al mismo tiempo ruborizada. — **No… no sé qué decir** —tartamudeó. Y entonces a él le ocurrió algo de lo más extraño. Cayó en la cuenta de que tampoco sabía qué decir. Porque había olvidado lo de los rumores, el poder de la palabra y todas las demás tonterías; en lo único que podía pensar era en esa parte de besarla y…

Y… Y… Dios bendito de los cielos, deseaba besar a Michiru Kaio. ¡A Michiru Kaio Igual podría haber dicho que deseaba besar a su prima. Sólo que ella no era su prima. La miró disimuladamente; estaba muy atractiva, insólitamente atractiva; ¿cómo pudo no haberse fijado antes? No era su prima. Decididamente no era su prima.

—¿ **Haruka?** —dijo ella. Su nombre sonó apenas un susurro en sus labios, sus ojos adorablemente confundidos… ¿y cómo es que nunca se había fijado en ese precioso matiz dorado? Casi cerca de las pupilas. Nunca había visto nada igual, y no es que no la hubiera visto cientos de veces. Se incorporó, sintiéndose repentinamente borracho. Sería mejor si no estaban al mismo nivel. Más difícil verle los ojos desde arriba. Ella también se levantó. Condenación. **—¿Haruka?** —repitió ella, con voz apenas audible—. **¿Podría pedirte un favor?**

Llámese intuición, llámese locura, pero una voz interior muy insistente le gritaba que lo que fuera que ella deseara «tenía» que ser muy inconveniente. Pero era un idiota. Tenía que serlo, porque notó que se le abrían los labios y oyó una voz tremendamente parecida a la suya decir: —Por supuesto. Ella hizo un morro y por un momento él creyó que iba a tratar de besarlo, pero entonces comprendió que sólo los había juntado para formar una palabra. **—¿Me…?** Sólo una palabra. Nada más que una palabra comenzada por M. la M siempre parecía un beso. **—¿Me podrías besar por favor?**


	9. El primer beso

**Hola que tal! Ayer actualice y que creen? Hoy temprano igual. Porque he estado del otro lado del monitor como ustedes mis queridos lectores,y se que cuando una historia gusta y la dejan en un momento EPICO! gana la ansiedad,no los haré sufrir.. Disfruten.. Buena Vida a Todos..**

* * *

Su vida, tal como la conocía, estaba acabada. —¿Qué? —preguntó, consciente de que estaba pestañeando. A ella la cara se le tornó de un color carmesí más intenso de lo que habría creído humanamente posible, y se giró, dándole la espalda. — **No te preocupes. Olvida lo que he dicho**. Haruka pensó que eso era muy conveniente. Entonces, justo cuando pensaba que su mundo podría reanudar su curso normal (o al menos aparentar que lo había reanudado), ella volvió a girarse, sus ojos encendidos por una pasión tan intensa que lo asombró.

 **—** **No, no lo voy a olvidar** —exclamó—. **Me he pasado toda la vida olvidando cosas, no diciéndolas, sin jamás decirle a nadie lo que realmente deseo**. Haruka intentó decir algo, pero le quedó claro que tenía cerrada la garganta. En cualquier momento caería muerto, estaba seguro. — **No significará nada** —dijo ella—. **Te lo prometo, no significará nada, y nunca esperaré nada de ti, pero podría morirme mañana y…** —¿Qué? Lo miraba con sus ojos grandes, oscuros como para derretir, suplicantes y… Sintió como se le derretía la resolución. — **Tengo veintidós años** —explicó ella, su voz dulce y triste—. **Estoy soltera y nunca me han besado.**

 **—** Ga… ga… ga… Él sabía que sabía hablar; estaba bastante seguro de que sólo hacía unos minutos era capaz de hablar perfectamente bien, pero en ese momento no era capaz de formar una palabra. Y Michiru seguía hablando, sus mejillas deliciosamente rosadas, y moviendo los labios tan rápido que él no pudo dejar repensar cómo los sentiría sobre su piel. En el cuello, en el hombro, en… en otras partes. — **Yo sé que he decidido quedarme soltera** —estaba diciendo ella—, **voy a ser soltera toda la vida. Podría morirme mañana y…**

—¡No te vas a morir mañana! —logró decir él. — **Pero ¡podría! Podría, y eso me mataría porque…** —Ya estarías muerta —dijo él, pensando que la voz le sonaba rara, como si no saliera de él. — **No quiero morirme sin que alguien me haya besado alguna vez** — concluyó ella.

A Haruka se le ocurrieron muchísimos motivos que hacían muy inconveniente besar a Michiru Kaio, siendo el número uno que **_«deseaba»_** besarla. Abrió la boca, con la esperanza de que le saliera algún murmullo que pudiera interpretarse como palabra ininteligible, pero no le salió nada por los labios, aparte del aire al espirar. Y entonces Michiru hizo justamente lo que podía destrozar su resolución en un instante. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos y pronunció dos sencillas palabras. — **Por favor.**

Estaba perdido. Había algo tan conmovedor en la forma como ella lo miraba, como si se fuera a morir si no la besaba. No de pena, ni de vergüenza, era casi como si necesitara de él para nutrirse, para alimentarse el alma, para llenar su corazón. Y él no logró recordar a nadie que alguna vez lo hubiera necesitado con ese fervor. Eso lo hizo sentirse humilde. Le hizo desearla con una intensidad que casi le hizo flaquear las rodillas. La miró, y no vio a la mujer que había visto tantas veces antes. Estaba diferente. Resplandecía. Era una sirena, una diosa. Entonces pensó cómo demonios los tipos que eran rechazados por ella se hubieran aguantado las ganas de robarle un beso a Michiru Kaio.

 **—** **¿Haruka?** —susurró ella. Él dio un paso, apenas avanzó un palmo, pero eso bastó para quedar tan cerca de ella que cuando le acarició el mentón y le levantó la cara, sus labios quedaron a unos pocos dedos de los de él. Se mezclaron los alientos y el aire pareció tornarse caliente y denso. Michiru estaba temblando, lo notó en la mano, pero no estaba muy seguro de que él no estuviera temblando también.

Había supuesto que diría alguna tontería graciosa como el hombre despreocupado que tenía fama de ser. Por ejemplo **_«Cualquier cosa por ti»,_** o tal vez **_«Toda mujer se merece por lo menos un beso»._** Pero al cerrar la distancia que los separaba comprendió que no había palabras que pudieran captar la intensidad del momento. Ni palabras para la pasión. Ni palabras para el deseo. Ni palabras para la simple materialización del momento. Y así, una tarde de viernes por lo demás ordinaria, en una silenciosa sala, Haruka Tenoh besó a Michiru Kaio. Y fue glorioso.

Al principio posó suavemente los labios sobre los de ella, no porque quisiera ser suave, aunque si hubiera tenido la presencia de ánimo para pensar en esas cosa, tal vez se le habría ocurrido que ese era el primer beso para ella y que debía ser reverente, hermoso y todas las cosas con que sueña una jovencita cuando está en la cama por la noche.

Pero, dicha sea la verdad, ninguna de esas cosas le pasó por la mente a Haruka. En realidad, casi no estaba pensando. Su beso comenzó suave porque seguía sorprendido por estar besándola. La conocía de años y jamás se le había ocurrido besarla. Y en ese momento no la habría soltado ni aunque el fuego del mismo infierno le estuviera lamiendo los dedos de los pies. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ni que deseara tantísimo hacerlo. No era el tipo de beso que se inicia porque uno está avasallado por la pasión, la emoción, la rabia o el deseo. Era una experiencia más lenta, de aprendizaje, tanto para él como para ella.

Y Haruka estaba comprendiendo que todo lo que creía saber sobre besar era pura basura. Todos los demás besos habían sido puro contacto de labios y lengua y palabras susurradas sin sentido. Eso sí era un beso. Había un algo en la fricción, en el modo como oía y sentía su aliento al mismo tiempo. Algo en la inmovilidad de ella aun cuando sentía los latidos de su corazón a través de su piel.

Había un algo en saber que era «ella». Deslizó los labios hacia la izquierda hasta coger entre ellos la comisura de su boca, y le lamió suavemente ese punto, y desde ahí le recorrió la boca presionando la lengua entre sus labios explorándole los contornos, saboreando su aroma dulce y salobre. Eso era más que un beso. Las manos, que tenía ligeramente abiertas en la espalda de ella, se le tensaron y presionaron hundiéndose en la tela del vestido veraniego que llevaba. A través del algodon sintió el calor de su cuerpo en las yemas de los dedos, al subir y bajar las manos en círculo presionando sus delicados músculos

La fue atrayendo más y más hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron estrechamente unidos. La sintió, a todo lo largo del cuerpo, y eso lo encendió. Se estaba excitando de manera intensa, como nunca antes; la deseaba, Dios santo, cuánto la deseaba. Aumentó la fuerza del beso, puso la lengua entre sus labios, instándola hasta que ella los entreabrió. Aspiró con la boca su suave gemido de aceptación, e introdujo la lengua para saborearla. Sabía dulce y un tanto ácida por la limonada, y claramente era tan embriagadora como un coñac fino, porque él ya comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad para continuar de pie.

Deslizó las manos a lo largo de ella, lentamente, para no asustarla. Comprobó que era flexible, curvilínea, exuberante, tal como siempre había pensado que debía ser una mujer. Palpó las amplias curvas de sus caderas, su trasero perfecto, y los pechos… buen Dios, sentía sus pechos apretados contra el pecho de él. Las palmas le hormiguearon por ahuecarse en ellos, pero se obligó a mantener las manos donde estaban _**(muy placenteramente sobre su trasero, así que en realidad no fue un sacrificio tan grande).**_ Además de que no debía agarrarle los pechos a una dama de buena cuna en medio de su casa, tenía la sospecha, bastante dolorosa, de que si la acariciaba así estaría totalmente perdido.

—Michiru, Michiru —susurró, pensando por qué su nombre sabía tan bien en sus labios. Estaba hambriento de ella, embriagado y drogado por la pasión, y deseaba angustiosamente que ella sintiera lo mismo. La sentía perfecta en sus brazos, pero hasta ese momento ella no había hecho ningún movimiento. Ah, sí, se había entregado a sus brazos y abierto la boca para acoger su dulce invasión, pero aparte de eso no hacía nada.

Y sin embargo, por su respiración jadeante y los latidos de su corazón, sabía que estaba excitada. Se apartó un poco, sólo unas pulgadas, para poder tocarle el mentón y levantarle la cara hacia la de él. Ella abrió los párpados y él vio sus ojos nublados por la pasión, haciendo juego a la perfección con sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, blandos y totalmente hinchados por sus besos. Era hermosa. Absoluta, total y conmovedoramente hermosa. No sabía cómo no se había fijado antes, todos esos años.

—Puedes besarme también —susurró, apoyando ligeramente la frente en la de ella. Ella se limitó a pestañear. —Un beso es para dos personas —susurró él, posando nuevamente los labios en los de ella, aunque sólo un fugaz momento. Ella movió la mano en su espalda. **—¿Qué debo hacer?** —susurró. —Lo que sea que desees hacer. Ella levantó lentamente una mano y la colocó en su cara. Deslizó suavemente los dedos por su mejilla, luego siguió por el contorno de su mandíbula, y bajó la mano. — **Gracias** —susurró. ¿Gracias?

Esa era exactamente la palabra que no habría querido oír. No quería que le agradecieran ese beso. Le hacía sentirse culpable. Y superficial. Como si hubiera sido algo hecho por lástima. ¿Qué demonios decía eso de él? —No me lo agradezcas —dijo en tono bronco, apartándose hasta que quedaron sin tocarse. — **Pero…** —He dicho que no —insistió él, volviéndose hacia un lado, como si no soportara verla, cuando la verdad era que no se soportaba él. Y lo más horroroso era… que no sabía por qué no podía soportarse. Esa angustiosa, molesta sensación, ¿era sentimiento de culpa? ¿Porque no debería haberla besado? ¿Porque no debería haberle gustado besarla?

— **Haruka, no te enfades contigo mismo** —dijo ella. —No lo estoy —ladró él. — **Yo te pedí que me besaras. Prácticamente te obligué.** Bueno, esa sí era una manera segura de hacer que se sintiera bien. —No me obligaste —dijo mordaz. — **No, pero…** —¡Por el amor de Dios, Michiru, basta! Ella retrocedió, con los ojos agrandados. — **Perdona** —susurró. Él le miró las manos; le temblaban. Cerró los ojos, angustiado. ¿Por qué, por qué se portaba como un burro? —Michiru… — **No, está bien. No tienes por qué decir nada** —dijo ella, a borbotones. —Debo.

— **De verdad, prefiero que no**. Y ahora se veía tan serenamente majestuosa. Y eso le hizo sentirse peor aún. Estaba ahí erguida, las manos cogidas recatadamente por delante, los ojos bajos, no mirando el suelo, pero tampoco mirándolo a la cara. Creía que la había besado por lástima. Y él era un maldito canalla porque una pequeña parte de su persona deseaba que ella lo creyera. Porque si ella lo creía, igual él lograría convencerse de que era cierto, que sólo lo hizo porque se lo pidio, que de ninguna manera podía ser algo más. —Tengo que irme —dijo, en voz baja, pero en el silencio de la sala las palabras sonaron demasiado fuertes. Ella no intentó detenerlo. —Tengo que irme —repitió, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta, aunque sus pies se negaban a moverse.

Ella asintió. — **No…** —alcanzó a decir, y se interrumpió, horrorizado por las palabras que casi le salieron de la boca. Entonces echó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero Michiru lo llamó, claro que lo llamó. **—¿No hiciste qué?** —le preguntó.

Y él no supo qué decir, porque lo que había comenzado a decir era _**«No te besé por lástima»**_. Si quería que ella lo supiera, si quería convencerse de eso, eso sólo podía significar que ansiaba la buena opinión de ella, y eso sólo podía significar…

—Tengo que irme —soltó, ya desesperado, como si salir de la sala fuera la única manera de impedir que sus pensamientos siguieran ese camino tan peligroso. Continuó hasta la puerta, esperando que ella dijera algo, que lo llamara. Pero ella no dijo nada. Y él se marchó. Y nunca jamás se había odiado tanto.

* * *

Haruka ya estaba de un humor de perros cuando le mando su madre un mensaje por el movil de que fuera a verla. Después, su mal humor no mejoró. Maldición. Iba a reanudar el ataque para casarlo. Sus llamadas siempre tenían que ver con casarlo. Y no estaba de ánimo para eso en esos momentos. Pero era su madre. Y él la quería. Y eso significaba que no podía desentenderse de ella.

Así que con considerables gruñidos y una buena sarta de palabrotas intercaladas, fue a su dormitorio a ponerse las botas y la chaqueta y salió al corredor. Estaba viviendo en su departamento nuevo, que era elegante y sofisticado.

Había recibido un hermoso regalo de su padre al día siguiente que llego de Chipre, era un hermoso Challenger Hellcat color rojo; así que se subió y lo arranco. Definitivamente adoraba el sonido de los 700 caballos de fuerza del motor. Sentía una fuerte necesidad del aire, y como no, deseaba que su trayecto fuera largo, no quería llegar a la casa de su madre.

Si su madre pretendía soltarle otro sermón sobre las virtudes del matrimonio, seguido por una larga disertación sobre los atributos de cada una de las señoritas convenientes para esposa de Tokio, bien podía pasar su maldito tiempo esperándolo. Cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido. Su malhumor tenía que ser peor de lo que había imaginado si soltaba maldiciones al pensar en su madre, a la que quería y tenía en la más alta estima (como todos los Tenoh). Todo era culpa de Michiru. No, la culpa era de Setsuna, pensó, haciendo rechinar los dientes. Mejor echarle la culpa a su prima. No, gimió, acelerando más, la culpa era de él. Si estaba de mal humor, si estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien con sus manos, era culpa suya, y sólo suya.

No debio haber besado a Michiru. Qué más daba que hubiera deseado besarla, aun cuando sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de eso cuando ella lo dijo. De todos modos no debería haberla besado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sabía por qué no debería haberla besado. Tomo una curva muy cerrada y acelero mas, eso de cierta forma lo relajaba. Llegando a su casa comenzó a llover a cantaros. Salió del auto y el mayordomo Reizo lo recibió.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —preguntó. Reizo frunció los labios y le miró. — _Está en su oficina, pero está hablando con su primo._ —Entonces no la molestaré. Cuando se desocupe dile que estoy aquí.

Haruka subió de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera hacia los aposentos de la familia. Cuando iba a toda prisa por el corredor oyó abrirse una puerta. Al girarse vio aparecer a Setsuna. No era la persona que deseaba ver. Inmediatamente le trajo todos los recuerdos de su visita a Michiru. La conversación. El beso. En especial el beso. Y peor aún, la culpabilidad que sintió después. La culpabilidad que todavía sentía. — _Haruka_ —dijo Setsuna alegremente—, _Veniste en el auto que te regalo mi tio? Dios! me tienes que llevara a dar una vuelta._

—No se si pueda— le contesto Haruka fríamente. — _Estás de un humor extraño hoy_. —Estoy ansioso por saber para que me quiere mi madre, Setsuna. — _No hace ninguna falta que me ladres_ —dijo ella, sorbiendo por la nariz —. —¿Podríamos continuar esta conversación cuando hable con mamá? — preguntó, adrede en tono impaciente.

— _Pues claro_ —dijo ella, toda buena voluntad — _Por cierto supe que fuiste a ver a Michiru_ —dijo ella, sin preámbulos. Mala elección de tema. Sabía que su prima era íntima amiga de Michiru, pero seguro que ella no lo habría dicho. —¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó cauteloso. — _Felicity me lo dijo._

—Hay que hacer algo con el cotilleo en esta ciudad —masculló él. — _No creo que eso cuente como cotilleo, Haruka. No es que tú estés interesado en Michiru_. Si se hubiera referido a cualquier otra mujer, él habría esperado que lo mirara de reojo y añadiera un coquetón **_«¿verdad?»._** Pero era Michiru, y aun cuando Setsuna era su mejor amiga y su principal defensora, ni siquiera ella podía imaginarse que un hombre de la reputación y popularidad de él se hubiera besado con otra popular y famosa mujer .Su humor pasó de malo a pésimo.

— _En todo caso_ —continuó Setsuna, totalmente inconsciente de la tempestad que se estaba incubando en su alegre y jovial primo—, _Felicity me dijo que Saika_ _la ama de llaves le comentó que habías ido a visitarla_. _Simplemente quería saber a qué fuiste._ —A nada que sea asunto tuyo —repuso él enérgicamente, con la esperanza de que ella lo dejara estar, aunque sin creer que lo hiciera. De todos modos avanzó hacia la escalera, muy optimista. — _Fue para hablar de mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?_ —dijo ella. Y corrió a cerrarle el paso, tan de repente que un zapato chocó con el de él. Hizo un gesto de dolor, pero él no se sintió particularmente compasivo. —No, no fue para hablar de tu cumpleaños —ladró—. No cumples años hasta… —Se interrumpió. Ay, demonios…—. Hasta la próxima semana — gruñó.

Ella sonrió alegre. Entonces, como si su cerebro acabara de caer en la cuenta de que iba por camino equivocado, abrió la boca consternada como para retroceder y virar en la dirección correcta. — _Entonces si no fuiste allí a hablar de mi cumpleaños, y ya no puedes decir nada para convencerme de que sí, ¿a qué fuiste a ver a Michiru?_

—¿No hay nada privado en este mundo? — _No en esta familia._ Haruka decidió que lo mejor sería adoptar su personalidad alegre, aun cuando no se sentía ni un poquitín caritativo hacia ella en ese momento, así que se puso su sonrisa más dulce y encantadora, ladeó un poco la cabeza y dijo: —Me ha parecido oír que me llama mi madre. — _Yo no he oído nada_ —dijo Setsuna muy fresca—, _¿y qué te pasa? Te encuentro muy raro._

—Estoy muy bien. — _No estás bien, tienes cara de haber ido al dentista_. —Siempre es agradable recibir cumplidos de la familia —dijo él apenas en un murmullo. — _Si no puedes fiarte de que tu familia sea sincera contigo, ¿de quién puedes fiarte?_ Él se apoyó tranquilamente en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. —Prefiero la adulación a la verdad. — _No es cierto_. Dios santo, sentía ganas de darle una bofetada. Eso no lo hacía desde que tenía doce años. Y la buena paliza que recibió a causa de eso. Era la única vez que recordaba a su padre poniéndole la mano encima. — _Lo que deseo, es que cese inmediatamente esta conversación_ —dijo, arqueando una ceja.

 _Lo que deseas es que yo deje de preguntarte a qué fuiste a ver a Michiru, pero creo que los dos sabemos que eso no va a ocurrir_. Y entonces fue cuando él lo supo. Supo en la médula de sus huesos, de la cabeza a los pies, del corazón a la mente, que su prima y hermana era lady Mimet. Todas las piezas encajaban. No existía nadie tan cabezota y tan tenaz como ella, nadie que pudiera o quisiera tomarse el tiempo para llegar al fondo de cada chisme o insinuación. Cuando Setsuna quería algo no paraba hasta tenerlo firmemente cogido. No era por dinero, codicia ni bienes materiales. Lo de ella era por conocimiento. Le gustaba saber cosa, y pinchaba y pinchaba hasta que uno le decía exactamente lo que deseaba saber Era un milagro que nadie la hubiera descubierto todavía. —Necesito hablar contigo —dijo inesperadamente. La cogió del brazo y la hizo entrar en la habitación más cercana, que dio la casualidad era la de ella. _—¡Haruka!_ —chilló ella, tratando de soltarse—. _¿Qué haces?_ Él cerró de un golpe la puerta, la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, con los pies separados y la expresión amenazadora. _—¿Haruka?_ —repitió ella, intrigada. —Sé lo que has estado haciendo. — _Lo que he estado…_ Y entonces, la condenada se echó a reír. —¡Setsuna! —tronó él—. ¡Te estoy hablando! — _Ya lo oigo_ —logró decir ella, apenas. Él se mantuvo firme, mirándola furioso.

Ella no lo miró, doblada casi en dos por la risa. Finalmente dijo: _—¿Qué quieres dec…?_ —Pero entonces lo miró y aunque trató de mantener cerrada la boca, volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Si ella hubiera estado bebiendo, pensó él, sin una pizca de humor, la bebida le habría salido por las narices. _—¿Qué diablos te pasa?_ —ladró. Eso logro captarle la atención; él no supo decidir si fue el tono de su voz o la palabrota, pero se puso seria al instante. — _Caramba, lo dices en serio_ —dijo, en voz baja. —¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

Era un milagro que nadie la hubiera descubierto todavía. —Necesito hablar contigo —dijo inesperadamente. La cogió del brazo y la hizo entrar en la habitación más cercana, que dio la casualidad era la de ella. —¡Haruka! —chilló ella, tratando de soltarse—. ¿Qué haces? Él cerró de un golpe la puerta, la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, con los pies separados y la expresión amenazadora. —

Ella no lo miró, doblada casi en dos por la risa. Finalmente dijo: —¿Qué quieres dec…? —Pero entonces lo miró y aunque trató de mantener cerrada la boca, volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Si ella hubiera estado bebiendo, pensó él, sin una pizca de humor, la bebida le habría salido por las narices. —¿Qué diablos te pasa? —ladró. Eso logro captarle la atención; él no supo decidir si fue el tono de su voz o la palabrota, pero se puso seria al instante. —Caramba, lo dices en serio —dijo, en voz baja. —¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

— _No, aunque al principio sí_. _Lo siento, Haruka, pero es que no es propio de ti enfurecerte y gritar así. Te parecías bastante a Darién_. —Y tú… — _En realidad_ —interrumpió ella, mirándolo con una expresión no todo lo recelosa que hubiera debido—, _te parecías más a ti intentando imitar a Darien cuando se enoja_. La mataría. Ahí mismo en su habitación, en la casa de su madre, cometería fratricidio. _—¿Haruka?_ —dijo ella, titubeante, como si por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que él había pasado del enfado a la furia hacía rato. —Siéntate —dijo él, indicándole un sillón—. Ahora mismo. _—¿Te sientes mal?_ —¡Siéntate! —rugió él. Y ella se sentó, con presteza.

— _No recuerdo la última vez que me levantaste la voz_ —susurró. —Yo no recuerdo la última vez que tuve un motivo. _—¿Qué pasa?_ Él decidió que igual podía ir y decirlo. _—¿Haruka?_ —Sé que eres lady Mimet. _—¡¿Quéeeee?!_ —No te servirá de nada negarlo. He visto… _—¡Sólo que no es cierto!_ —exclamó ella levantándose de un salto. De pronto él dejó de sentirse enfadado. Sólo se sintió cansado, viejo. —Setsuna, he visto la prueba. _—¿Qué prueba?_ —preguntó ella, con la voz más aguda por la incredulidad—. _¿Cómo puede haber prueba de algo que no es cierto?_ Él le cogió una mano. —Pasas todo el dia encerrada en la pc

Ella lo miró. Ella lo miró boquiabierta. _—¿De eso has deducido que yo soy lady Mimet?_ —¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo entonces pegada a la laptop? _—¿Nunca has usado una bendita computadora?_ —Setsuna… —dijo él en tono muy amenazador. — _No tengo por qué decirte lo que hago o dejo de hacer_ . —Setsuna… — _No te debo ninguna… ah, muy bien, de acuerdo_. —Se cruzó de brazos, indignada—. _Escribo correos._ Él la miró con una expresión muy, muy incrédula. _—¡Es cierto!_ —protestó ella—. _Cada día. A veces hasta 8 veces al dia, cuando Seiya no está en la ciudad. Soy muy leal en mi correspondencia. Deberías saberlo. Te he escrito bastantes e-mails también a ti cuando no estás en el pais, aunque dudo que lo hayas leído._

—¿e-mails? —dijo él, en tono muy dudoso, y despectivo—. Por el amor de Dios, Setsuna, ¿crees que eso va a colar? ¿A quién diablos le escribes tantas e-mails, no creo que nada mas sea a Seiya? Ella se ruborizó. De verdad, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color muy subido. — _No es asunto tuyo_. Esa reacción le habría inspirado curiosidad si no hubiera estado todavía convencido de que ella mentía al decir que no era lady Mimet.

—Por el amor de Dios, Setsuna, ¿quién se va a creer que escribes e-mails todos los días? Yo no, ciertamente. Ella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos relampagueando de furia. — _No me importa lo que creas_ —dijo en voz muy baja—. _No, eso no es cierto, me enfurece que no me creas._ —No me das mucho en qué creer —dijo él cansinamente. Ella se le acercó y le enterró un dedo en el pecho, fuerte. — _Eres mi primo_ —ladró—. _Deberías creerme incondicionalmente, quererme incondicionalmente. Eso es lo que significa ser familia_. —Setsuna —dijo él, y el nombre le salió apenas en un suspiro. — _No intentes inventar disculpas ahora._ —Ni lo pensaba. _—¡Peor aún!_ —exclamó ella, caminando hacia la puerta—. _Deberías rogarme que te perdone de rodillas.._

Él no habría pensado que sería capaz de sonreír, pero eso lo consiguió. —Vamos, eso no estaría en conformidad con mi carácter, ¿no? Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido que le salió no fue una palabra exactamente, sino algo así como un **_«Ooooooh»,_** con una voz muy muy airada, y luego salió hecha una furia dando un fuerte portazo. Haruka se arrellanó en un sillón, pensando a qué hora se daría cuenta ella de que lo había dejado en su habitación. La ironía era tal vez, reflexionó, el único punto luminoso en un día por lo demás aciago.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui lo dejamos.. Pronto la continuacion..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos lectores. Aqui el decimo capitulo ya de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios,nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion que estara IMPACTANTE! PERO MUUUYYYYYYY IMPACTANTE,NO SE LO VAN A CREER! Saludos y buena vida a todos**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 10 - "La identidad de Lady Mimet"_**

 ** _Queridos lectores: Es con un corazón sorprendentemente sentimental que escribo estas palabras. Después de 4 años de informar acerca de la ida y actividades del bello mundo, esta cronista abandona su pluma. Si bien el desafío de lady Jazmin ha acelerado mi retiro, en realidad no se puede poner (enteramente) la culpa sobre los hombros de la dama. La redacción de la revista se me ha hecho pesada este último tiempo, menos gratificante y, tal vez menos entretenida de leer. Esta cronista necesita un cambio; esto no es difícil imaginárselo. 4 años es mucho tiempo. Y, la verdad, la reciente renovación del interés por la identidad de esta cronista, se ha hecho inquietante. Amigos se vuelven contra amigos, primos contra primos,hermanos contra hermanas, todo en el inútil intento de resolver un secreto irresoluble. Además, los métodos detectivescos de la alta sociedad se han tornado claramente peligrosos. ¡Me despido de ti, Tokio! Ha sido un placer servirte._**

"Ecos de la Sociedad"By

Lady Mimet

* * *

Michiru se encontraba en el club hipico, aquel donde hacía ya 4 años había conocido al "hombre" por así llamarlo de su vida, había ido por pedido de su molesta prima Felicity. Cuando a lo lejos vio a la madre de Haruka que estaba ahí junto a Serena,la esposa de su sobrino Darien. La Sra Tenoh la vio a lo lejos, la saludo con la mano y cuando Michiru se iba acercando le dijo:

 _—_ _¡Lady Mimet se ha retirado!_ Una mujer que estaba cerca al escuchar aquello se desmayó, y casi se rompió la cabeza en el borde de una mesa al caer desgarbadamente al suelo. Al parecer no había leído la revista esa mañana y se enteró de la noticia allí, cuando la Sra Tenoh lo grito. La reanimaron haciéndola oler sales, pero pasado un momento volvió a desmayarse. _—Eso es fingido_ —comentó Serena a Michiru, Felicity y a la Sra Tenoh. Las cuatro estaban paradas cerca — _El primer desmayo fue de verdad_ —explicó Felicity—. _Eso le quedó claro a cualquiera por la forma torpe como cayó._ Pero eso… —Hizo un gesto de disgusto con la mano hacia la dama que estaba en el suelo—. _Nadie se desmaya como una bailarina de ballet. Ni siquiera las bailarinas de ballet_. Michiru solo escuchaba, así que sin dejar de mirar a la infortunada mujer, que en ese momento estaba volviendo en sí con un delicado movimiento de pestañas mientras le sostenían las sales bajo la nariz, le preguntó: _—¿Te has desmayado alguna vez_? Pregunto Serena _—¡Nooo, desde luego que no!_ —contestó Felicity, no sin cierta medida de orgullo—. _Los desmayos son para las tontas tiernas de corazón, aunque debo de reconocer que estamos perdidas sin lady Mimet_ —dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz. Michiru miró incrédula a su prima. — **Vaya, sí que estás melodramática.** Felicity hizo un exagerado encogimiento de hombros, digno de un escenario.

Michiru decidió que ya era hora de cambiar de tema. **—¿Dónde está Set?** **—** _Enferma, me temo. Con dolor de cabeza_ —explicó la Sra Tenoh, con un pequeño ceño arrugando su cara por lo demás tersa—. _No se ha sentido muy bien desde hace varios días. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme_. Michiru, que había estado mirando distraídamente hacia un caballo hermoso parecido al de Haruka, volvió inmediatamente la atención a Sra Tenoh. **—¿No es nada grave, espero?** — _No es nada grave_ —contestó la Sra Tenoh antes de que su nueva sobrina Serena alcanzara a abrir la boca—. **Set nunca cae enferma**. — _Justamente por eso estoy preocupada_ —dijo la Sra Tenoh—. _No ha comido muy bien estos días._

— _Eso no es cierto_ —rebatió Serena—. _De hecho, esta tarde Reizo le llevó una bandeja bien pesada. Panecillos, huevos y me pareció oler jamón_. — Hizo un gesto irónico, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. _Y cuando Setsuna dejó la bandeja en el corredor, estaba totalmente vacía._ Serena tenía un ojo sorprendentemente bueno para los detalles, decidió Michiru. — _Ha estado de mal humor desde que se peleó con Haruka_ —continuó Serena. **—¿Se peleó con Haruka?** —preguntó Michiru, empezando a sentir una desagradable sensación en el estómago **—. ¿Cuándo?**

— _Un día de la semana pasada_ —contestó Serena. **¡¿Qué día?!,** deseó gritar Michiru, pero seguro que parecería raro si pedía que le dijeran el día exacto. ¿Sería el viernes? Siempre recordaría que su primer beso, y muy probablemente el único de su vida, lo había recibido un viernes. Tenía esa rareza. Siempre recordaba los días de la semana. Conoció a Haruka un lunes. Él la besó un viernes. 4 años después. Suspiró. Más patético imposible.

 _—_ _¿Te pasa algo Michiru?_ —le preguntó la Sra Tenoh. Michiru miró a la tia de Setsuna. Sus ojos azules eran todo cariño y preocupación, y algo en su manera de ladear la cabeza le produjo deseos de llorar. Sí que se había puesto emotiva; llorar por un ladeo de cabeza, desde luego. — **No me pasa nada** —contestó, con la esperanza de que su sonrisa pareciera sincera—. **Sólo estoy preocupada por Set**. Serena asintió. Michiru decidió que necesitaba escapar. Todas esas Tenoh, bueno, dos en todo caso, le hacían pensar en Haruka.

Lo cual no era nada que no hubiera hecho casi cada minuto de los tres últimos días. Pero por lo menos esos habían sido momentos secretos, en que podía suspirar, gemir y gruñir a plena satisfacción de su corazón. Pero esa debía de ser su dia de suerte, porque justo en ese instante oyó a lady Jazmin ladrar su nombre. **_(¿Hacia dónde iba su mundo que consideraba una suerte quedar atrapada en un rincón con la lengua más mordaz de todo Japon?)_** Pero lady Jazmin le ofrecía la disculpa perfecta para dejar su pequeño cuarteto de damas; además, estaba llegando a comprender que, de un modo muy extraño, aquella dama le caía bastante bien. _—¡Señorita Kaio! ¡Señorita Kaio!_ Felicity retrocedió un paso. — _Creo que te llama a ti_ —susurró, apremiante. — **Por supuesto que me llama a mí** —dijo Michiru, con un cierto toque de altivez—. **Considero una muy querida amiga a lady Jazmin.** _Srita Kaio puedo hablar con usted?Pasa que es la unica inteligente en este grupo de personas_ — Dijo Lady Jazmin 

**Eh… esto… le aseguro que la Sra Tenoh…** Lady Jazmin la interrumpió negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. — _Está demasiado ocupada intentando casar a su hijo_ —declaró—. _No se puede esperar que sepa llevar una conversación decente últimamente._ Espantada, Michiru miró con disimulo a la Sra Tenoh para ver si estaría ofendida por ese insulto: al fin y al cabo ya llevaba cuatro años intentando casar a Haruka y sus primos, aunque con Darién ya lo había conseguido. Pero la Sra Tenoh no se veía ofendida en lo más mínimo; en realidad parecía estar reprimiendo la risa. Reprimiendo la risa, alejándose y llevándose con ella a Serena y Felicity. Traidoras, las tres. Ah, bueno, no debería quejarse. Su deseo había sido escapar de las Tenoh, ¿no? Pero no le agradaba particularmente que Felicity y Serena creyeran que le habían gastado una mala pasada. — _Se fueron_ —cacareó lady Jazmin—, _y mejor, también. Esas dos niñas no tienen ni una sola cosa inteligente que decir_

 **Oh, vamos, eso no es cierto** —protestó Michiru, sintiéndose obligada —. **Felicity y Serena son muy inteligentes las dos**. — _No he dicho que no sean inteligentes_ —replicó lady Jazmin ásperamente—, _sólo que no tienen nada inteligente para decir. Pero no se preocupe_ —añadió, dándole una alentadora palmadita en el brazo **_(¿alentadora?_** **_¿alguien podía decir que lady Jazmin dijera o hiciera algo alentador?)_** —, _no es culpa de ellas que su conversación sea tan sosa. Ya crecerán. Las personas son como los buenos vinos. Si comienzan siendo buenos sólo mejoran con la edad._ Michiru había estado mirando ligeramente por encima del hombro derecho de lady Jazmín, a un hombre que pensó que podría ser Haruka **_(pero no lo era),_** y eso le llevó inmediatamente la atención hacia donde quería Lady Jazmin. **—¿Buenos vinos?** —repitió. — _Jumjum. Y yo que creía que no estaba escuchando_. — **Sí que estaba escuchando** —dijo Michiru, notando que se le curvaban los labios en algo que no era exactamente una sonrisa—. **Sólo que… me distraje**. — _Buscando a ese muchacho Tenoh, sin duda_

Michiru ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. — _Ah, no se sorprenda tanto. Lo tiene escrito en toda la cara. Lo único que me sorprende es que él no lo haya notado_. — **Me imagino que sí lo ha notado** —masculló Michiru. Lady Jazmin frunció el ceño y las comisuras de los labios se le curvaron hacia abajo, formando dos surcos verticales que le bajaban hasta el mentón. _—¿Sí? Humm. No dice mucho en su favor que no haya hecho nada al respecto._

A Michiru se le oprimió el corazón. Encontraba algo tan extrañamente dulce en esa fe de la anciana en ella, como si fuera de lo más normal que Haruka se enamorara de mujeres como ella. Había tenido que rogarle que la besara, por el amor de Dios. Y luego, cómo acabó todo; él se marchó de la casa con un ataque de rabia y ya llevaban tres días sin hablarse. — _Bueno, no se preocupe por él_ —dijo lady Jazmin de repente—. _Le encontraremos otro_. Michiru se aclaró delicadamente la garganta. — **Lady Jazmin, ¿es que me ha convertido en su «proyecto»?** La anciana sonrió de oreja a oreja, su sonrisa alegre y radiante en su arrugada cara. _¡Pues claro! Me extraña que no lo haya descubierto antes._ — **Pero ¿por qué?** —preguntó Michiru, sin lograr comprenderlo.

Lady Jazmin suspiró. El suspiro no sonó triste, sino más bien reflexivo. — _¿Le importaría que nos sentáramos? Estos huesos viejos ya no son lo que eran._ Michiru se sintió fatal por no haber pensado en la edad de lady Jazmin mientras estaban ahí de pie en medio del club. Pero claro, la anciana era tan vibrante que era difícil imaginársela débil o adolorida. — **Por supuesto** —se apresuró a decir, cogiéndole el brazo y llevándola hasta un banco cercano—. **Aquí**. —Una vez que lady Jazmin estuvo instalada, ella se sentó a su lado—. **¿Se siente más cómoda ahora? ¿Le apetece beber algo?** Lady Jazmin asintió, agradecida, de modo que Michiru le hizo una seña a un mesero para que les trajera dos vasos de limonada. No quería dejar sola a lady Jazmin, que estaba muy pálida. — _Ya no soy tan joven_ —dijo lady Jazmin una vez que el mesero partió en dirección a la mesa de refrescos.

— _Me cae bien, señorita Kaio_ —explicó después—. _Y son muchas las personas que me caen mal. Es así de simple. Y quiero verla feliz._ — **Pero es que soy feliz** —dijo Michiru, más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

lady Jazmin arqueó una arrogante ceja, gesto que hacía a la perfección. _—¿De veras?_ —preguntó **. ¿Era feliz?,** pensó Michiru. ¿Qué significaba que tuviera que pararse a pensar la respuesta? No era infeliz, de eso sí estaba segura. Tenía una amiga maravillosa, una verdadera confidente. Tenía a sus padres, a su hermano y hasta la pesada de su prima. Pero contento no es lo mismo que felicidad, y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al caer en la cuenta de que no podía contestar afirmativamente la pregunta de lady Jazmin. — _He criado a mi familia_ —dijo lady Jazmin—. _Cuatro hijos, y todos se casaron bien. Incluso le encontré esposa a mi sobrino, el cual, la verdad sea dicha_ —se acercó a susurrarle el final en el oído, como si se tratara de un secreto de Estado—, _me gusta más que mis hijos_. Michiru no pudo evitar sonreír. Lady Jazmin se veía tan furtiva, tan pícara. Muy cuca, en realidad.

— _Puede que la sorprenda_ —continuó lady Jazmin—, _pero por naturaleza soy algo entrometida._ Michiru mantuvo la expresión escrupulosamente seria.

— _Me encuentro sin nada que hacer_ —continuó lady Jazmin, levantando las manos como en señal de derrota—. _Quiero ver felizmente establecida a una última persona antes de marcharme._ — **No hable así, lady Jazmin** —le dijo Michiru, cogiéndole impulsivamente una mano, y apretándosela un poquito—. **Nos sobrevivirá a todos, no me cabe duda.** — _Pffs, no sea tonta_ —dijo la anciana en tono de no tomárselo en serio, pero no hizo ademán de retirar la mano de la de Michiru—. _No soy una persona depresiva_ —añadió—, _simplemente soy realista. Ya he pasado de los setenta, y no voy a decir cuántos años hace de eso_. _No me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo y eso no me importa ni un ápice._ Michiru deseó ser capaz de enfrentar su mortalidad con la misma ecuanimidad. _Sabe Srita Kaio no voltee a ver pero se viene acercado el Joven Tenoh_ — Pero Michiru no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa de pronto e hizo todo lo contrario de lo que le dijo Lady Jazmin y volteo a mirar— _Srita Kaio no permita que el se sienta unico e importante,controlese_ — Le sugirio Lady Jazmin. Cuando Michiru lo vio,Dios,estaba hermoso con ese traje de montar color negro que contrastaba con su piel,su cabello rubio que le sacaba destellos al sol,era realmente un principe. Buenas tardes Lady Jazmin, Buenas tardes Srita Kaio — Dijo Haruka con esa educacion tan caracteristica de los Tenoh y continuo:

—Tenía la esperanza… —dijo se interrumpió y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el estrado—. ¿Qué mira todo el mundo?

— _La esposa de su primo Darién va a hacer una especie de anuncio_ —contestó lady Jazmin. La expresión de Haruka adquirió un leve ceño de molestia. —No me imagino qué podría tener que decir que yo desee escuchar — masculló. Michiru no pudo evitar sonreír. Serena se había convertido casi líder en la sociedad Japonesa desde que se caso con su primo Darien.

Una ola de suaves murmullos se extendió por todo el salón mientras Serena daba un paso adelante y hacía una majestuosa venia a la multitud. Esperó a que todos se callaran y entonces dijo: — _Señoras y señores, muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en venir este dia al club_ — _He llegado a la conclusión de que ya no puedo continuar el engaño que ha regido mi vida estos años._ Todos sabían lo que iba a decir, pero nadie se podía creer que fuera cierto. — _Por lo tanto_ —continuó Serena, elevando el volumen de su voz—, _he decidido revelar mi secreto. Señoras y señores, yo soy lady Mimet._

* * *

No sabía en qué momento sucedió, ni si alguien lo había notado aparte de él, pero Michiru Kaio no era la misma mujer que había conocido. O tal vez sí lo era y era él el que había cambiado. Pensar eso lo hacía sentirse peor aún, porque si era cierto, quería decir que Michiru había sido interesante, hermosa y digna de besar desde hacía años y él no había tenido la madurez para notarlo. No, mejor pensar que había cambiado ella. Él nunca había sido muy partidario de la autoflagelación. Fuera como fuera tenía que presentar sus disculpas, y debía hacerlo pronto. Tenía que pedirle disculpas por ese beso, porque ella era una dama y él un caballero **_(al menos la mayor parte del tiempo y las personas lo creian asi)._** Y tenía que pedirle disculpas por haberse portado como un idiota loco de atar después, simplemente porque eso era lo correcto. El sabía que Michiru iría al club ese dia, porqué Saika la ama de llaves se lo había dicho.

Sólo Dios sabía qué creía Michiru que él pensaba de ella. Una vez que entró en el club no le fue difícil encontrarla. Ni se molestó en mirar hacia las competencias que habían. Centró la atención en las paredes y, cómo no, ahí estaba ella, sentada en un banco al lado de, ay, Dios, lady Jazmín. Bueno, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que ir allí derecho. A juzgar por la forma como Michiru y la vieja entrometida estaban cogidas de la mano, no cabía esperar que ésta se esfumara muy pronto. Cuando llegó hasta ellas, saludó primero a lady Jazmin, inclinándose en una elegante reverencia («Lady Jazmin»), y luego volvió su atención a Michiru («Señorita Kaio»). —Señor Tenoh —dijo lady Jazmin, en un tono sorprendentemente dulce—. Cuánto me alegra verle.

Él asintió y miró a Michiru, tratando de imaginar qué estaría pensando ella, pensando si lograría verlo en sus ojos. Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que ella estaba pensando, o sintiendo, estaba oculto bajo una gruesa capa de nerviosismo. O tal vez sólo era nerviosismo lo que sentía. No podía dejar de comprenderla. Él había salido a toda prisa de su casa sin darle ninguna explicación; ella tenía que estar confundida. Y según su experiencia, la confusión siempre lleva al nerviosismo. — **Señor Tenoh** —dijo ella al fin, toda su actitud escrupulosamente amable. Él se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo sacarla de las garras de lady Jazmin? No le hacía la menor gracia la idea de mostrarse humilde delante de la fisgona mujer. —Tenía la esperanza… —empezó.

Su intención era añadir que deseaba hablar con Michiru en privado. Lady Jazmin se moriría de curiosidad, pero no había ninguna otra manera de actuar, y tal vez le iría bien a la anciana quedarse en la ignorancia por una vez. Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban formando la petición, notó que ocurría algo raro en el club. Todos estaban hablando en susurros y apuntando hacia un pequeño escenario. Además, ni Michiru ni lady Jazmin le prestaban la más mínima atención. —¿Qué mira todo el mundo? —preguntó. — _La esposa de su primo Darien va a hacer una especie de anuncio_ —contestó lady Jazmin, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

No me imagino qué podría tener que decir que yo desee escuchar — masculló. Vio que Michiru trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, y lo miró como diciéndole «te pillé», pero al mismo tiempo diciéndole «estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo».—Lo que fuera que tuviera que decir Serena no le iba a servir para solucionar el problema principal: con qué palabras se iba a disculpar ante Michiru. Había intentado ensayarlas mentalmente pero de ninguna manera le sonaban bien, así que esperaba que su famoso pico de oro lo llevara en la dirección correcta cuando llegara el momento. Seguro que ella comprendería… —¡… Mimet!

Sólo captó la última palabra del monólogo de Serena, pero era absolutamente imposible no captar la exclamación ahogada colectiva que recorrió el lugar. Seguida por el murmullo de susurros apremiantes que sólo se oye cuando se ha sorprendido a alguien en una situación muy vergonzosa, muy comprometedora y muy pública. —¿Qué? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Michiru, cuya cara se había puesto blanca como el papel—. ¿Qué ha dicho? Pero Michiru estaba muda, como aturdida. Miró a lady Jazmin, pero la anciana estaba con una mano sobre la boca y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Lo cual era bastante alarmante, ya que él estaría dispuesto a apostar una buena suma de dinero a que lady Jazmin no se había desmayado jamás en sus setenta y tantos años.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, con la esperanza de que una de las dos saliera de su estado de estupefacción. — _No puede ser_ —susurró lady Jazmin finalmente, con la mandíbula todavía caída—. _No me lo creo_. —¿Qué? Ella apuntó hacia Serena, su dedo tembloroso bajo la parpadeante luz de las velas de las lámparas. _—¡Esa dama no es lady Mimet!_ —exclamó al fin. Haruka giró bruscamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Hacia Serena, hacia lady Jazmin, hacia Serena, hacia Michiru. —¿«Ella» es lady Mimet? —preguntó.

— _Eso dice ella_ —repuso lady Jazmin, la duda marcada en toda su cara. Haruka estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Serena era la última persona a la que habría imaginado como lady Mimet. Era fisgona, sí, eso era innegable. Pero no era inteligente, y tampoco era ingeniosa, a no ser que fuera para reírse de otros .Y no quería estar en los zapatos de su primo Darien, que por cierto, no lo veía por ahi en ese momento

 **Esto es horrible** —susurró Michiru. Le tembló la voz, y eso inquietó a Haruka. —¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó. Ella asintió. — **Sí, creo que sí. Me siento enferma, en realidad.** —¿Deseas marcharte? Ella negó con la cabeza. — **Pero continuaré sentada aquí, si no te importa.** —No, claro —dijo él, mirándola preocupado. Seguía terriblemente pálida. —Vamos, por el amor de… Lady Jazmin soltó una blasfemia que cogió por sorpresa a Haruka, pero luego añadió otras maldiciones, que le hicieron pensar que muy bien podrían haber cambiado la inclinación del eje del planeta. —¿Lady Jazmin? —dijo, boquiabierto.

—Señorita Kaio —dijo, poniéndose a su lado—, parece que se siente mal. ¿Desea marcharse? — **Sí** —dijo ella. Pero entonces ocurrió algo raro. Ella cambió cuando noto que Serena se acercaba; él no habría sabido describirlo de otra manera. Sencillamente cambió. Ahí, en ese instante, Michiru Kaio se transformó en otra persona. Enderezó la espalda, y él habría jurado que le aumentó el calor del cuerpo. —N **o, no —dijo—. Tengo algo que decir**. Dijo cuanso Serena llego a su lado. Lady Jazmin sonrió.

— **Siempre me ha gustado lady Mimet** —continuó Michiru, alzando el mentón, adoptando un porte casi regio. Miró a Serena y añadió—: **Y se me rompería el corazón si resultara ser tu**. Haruka le cogió la mano y se la apretó. No pudo evitarlo. — _Bien dicho, señorita Kaio_ —exclamó lady Jazmin batiendo palmas, encantada—. _Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando yo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras._ —Miró a Haruka, sonriendo—. _Es muy inteligente, ¿sabe?_ —Lo sé —repuso él, sintiéndose inundado de un nuevo orgullo. — _La mayoría de la gente no lo nota_ —susurró lady Jazmin, girándose hacia él para que le llegaran sus palabras, y tal vez para que sólo él la oyera. —Lo sé, pero yo sí —susurró él.

 _—_ _¿Qué piensa hacer respecto a las a los yenes que dijo en su apuesta?_ Dijo Serena ignorando las palabras de Michiru. — _Necesito una prueba_. Serena pestañeó. _—¿Cómo ha…?_ —¡ _Una prueba!_ —exclamó lady Jazmin golpeando el suelo con su bastón, bastante fuerte—. _¿Qué letra de la palabra no ha entendido? No voy a entregar el rescate de un rey sin pruebas._

— _¿Quiere decir que no le basta mi palabra?_ —preguntó Serena

Haruka creyó oír atragantarse a Michiru, pero cuando la miró ella seguía a su lado, observando con mucho interés la conversación. Sus ojos azules profundos se veían grandes y luminosos en su cara, y ya había recuperado el color que le desapareció cuando Serena hizo su anuncio. De hecho, Michiru parecía estar muy interesada en lo que estaba ocurriendo. — _Muy bien_ —dijo Serena en voz baja y letal—. _Le presentaré la prueba dentro de dos semanas_. —¿Qué tipo de prueba? —preguntó Haruka. Al instante se dio de patadas mentalmente. Lo último que necesitaba era embrollarse en ese desastre, pero su curiosidad pudo con él. Serena se volvió hacia él, su cara notablemente plácida, tomando en cuenta el insulto que acababa de arrojarle lady Jazmin ante incontables testigos. —Lo sabrás cuando la presente. Acto seguido se alejo

 **Es muy interesante** —dijo Michiru repentinamente. Algo en el tono reflexivo de su voz exigía atención, y a los pocos segundos todos los que los rodeaban estaban en silencio. — _Habla_ —le ordenó lady Jazmin—. _Todos te escuchamos._ Haruka supuso que esa orden pondría incómoda a Michiru, pero fuera cual fuese la infusión de confianza que había experimentado unos minutos antes seguía surtiendo efecto, porque ella se irguió orgullosa y dijo: **—¿Con qué fin querría alguien revelarse como lady Mimet?** —Por el dinero, por supuesto —contesto Haruka. Michiru negó con la cabeza. — **Sí, pero uno supondría que lady Mimet ya debe de ser bastante rica. Todos hemos pagado por su revista durante años.** —¡ _Pardiez, tiene razón!_ —exclamó lady Jazmin.

 _Oye, eres muy inteligente, ¿lo sabias?_ Dijo Felicity que acababa de llegar a su lado. Michiru se ruborizó modestamente y miró a su prima. — **Tenemos que irnos, Felicity**. **—** _¿Tan pronto?_ —exclamó ella. Horrorizado Haruka cayó en la cuenta de que había modulado esas mismas palabras. — **Madre quería que volviéramos temprano —dijo Michiru.** _—¿Sí?_ —preguntó Felicity, verdaderamente extrañada. — **Sí. Y aparte de eso, no me siento bien.**

Yo me encargaré de eso,yo las llevare —declaró Haruka. Pero Michiru le dijo que tomarían un taxi. Y entonces, antes de darse cuenta, Michiru había abandonado el club sin que él alcanzara a pedirle disculpas. Y por ese solo motivo debería dar por fracasado ese dia, pero dicha sea la verdad, no lograba decidirse a darla por fracasada. Al fin y al cabo, había pasado casi cinco minutos con la mano de ella en la de él.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui lo dejamos.. No se pierdan la proxima actualizacion.. Habra una gran sorpresa!**


	11. La identidad de Lady Mimet

**Hola queridos lectores,aqui vengo con otra actualizacion mas.. Este capitulo se descubrira el secreto mas importante de la historia, en el proximo los complacere con algo que me han estado pidiendo..**

* * *

Sólo fue al despertar a la mañana siguiente cuando Haruka cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no le había pedido disculpas a Michiru. Estrictamente hablando, tal vez ya no fuera necesario hacerlo; aun cuando casi no habían hablado en el club, tenía la impresión de que habían firmado una especie de tregua tácita. De todos modos, sabía que no sentiría cómodo en su piel mientras no hubiera dicho las palabras «Lo siento». Eso era lo correcto. Él era un caballero, después de todo. Además, tenía bastantes ganas de verla esa mañana.

Pasó a desayunar con su familia. Pero puesto que deseaba volverse directamente a su casa después de ver a Michiru, subió en su coche para hacer el trayecto hasta la casa de Michiru. Sonriendo satisfecho se instaló cómodamente. Era uno de de esos días perfectos, en que todo se siente sencillamente correcto. Brillaba el sol, se sentía extraordinariamente energizado, y acababa de tomar un excelente desayuno. La vida no podía ser mejor. E iba de camino a ver a Michiru. Decidió no analizar por qué estaba tan deseoso de verla. Simplemente iba a disfrutar del día, del sol, el aire, incluso de la vista de las tres casas delante de las cuales tenía que pasar antes de ver la puerta de la casa de Michiru.

Era un día maravilloso en realidad, cálido y sereno, soleado y tranqui… Justo en el instante en que empezó a incorporarse le llamó la atención un movimiento al otro lado de la calle.

Michiru.

Estaba subiéndose a un auto .-Interesante-. Frunciendo el ceño se dio mentalmente una palmada en la frente. Eso no era interesante; ¿pero qué demonios estaba pensando? No tenía nada de interesante. Podría ser interesante si ella fuera, digamos, un hombre; o si el vehículo en el que acababa de subir fuera uno de la cochera Kaio y no un vehículo extraño. Pero no, esa era Michiru, la que sin lugar a dudas no era un hombre, y además, subió al coche sola, presumiblemente para dirigirse algún lugar nada conveniente, porque si quisiera hacer algo normal y decente iría en un vehículo de la familia. O, mejor aún, iría acompañada por su prima, madre o guardaespaldas, no sola, maldita sea. Eso no era interesante, era una idiotez. —Será tonta —masculló.

Sin perder un instante, abrió la puerta para bajar y correr a sacarla de un tiró de ese coche. Pero justo cuando había sacado el pie derecho, lo golpeó la misma locura que lo llevaba a correr mundo. La curiosidad. Soltó varias palabrotas selectas en voz baja, todas dirigidas a él. No podría evitarlo. Era algo tan impropio de Michiru salir sola en un vehiculo extraño y el tenía que saber adónde iba.

Así pues, en lugar de ir a sacudirla para meterle por la fuerza un poco de sensatez, la siguió y a los pocos segundos iba despacio en dirección norte, hacia Juban, donde con toda seguridad, Michiru desearía hacer algunas compras. Podía haber un sinfín de motivos para que no fuera en uno de los autos de la familia Kaio, reflexionó. tal vez Michiru iba a comprar un regalo y deseaba guardarlo en secreto. No, eso no podía ser. Michiru no se embarcaría nunca en una expedición de compras ella sola. Iría acompañada por una criada, por su prima Felicity, o incluso por su prima Set.

Ahí iba, justo delante del de él. O al menos le pareció que era; Pero al darse cuenta iban en dirección a su casa!… Santo cielo, ¿es que Michiru iba a buscarlo a su casa? Sintió subir una deliciosa sensación por la espina dorsal, porque no lograba imaginarse qué iba a hacer ella en esa parte de la ciudad si no era ir a verlo a él; ¿a qué otra persona podía conocer. Frunció el ceño bien fruncido. Acababan de cruzar por delante de su casa y ella no se había parado ahi. Entonces ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer tan al este? Le pasó la idea por la cabeza de que tal vez el chofer no conocía muy bien el tráfico de la ciudad. Oyó un sonido muy raro y cayó en la cuenta de que era el rechinar de sus dientes. Acababan de dejar atrás donde estaba su departamento. Condenación, pero si ya estaban cerca de la City. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Michiru en la City? Ese no era lugar para una mujer. Demonios, si ni siquiera él iba allí nunca. El mundo de la alta sociedad estaba mucho más al oeste, en los sagrados barrios de de Tokio. No en la City, con sus calles medievales estrechas y serpenteantes y la peligrosa proximidad de las barriadas pobres.

A Michiru le valía más tener un motivo condenadamente bueno para explicar su presencia allí. No debería ir a ninguna parte sin compañía, y mucho menos a la City. Entonces, justo cuando ya estaba convencido de que Michiru iba a hacer todo el viaje hasta mas alla de Tokio, los coches cruzaron La city. Se quedó quieto, esperando para ver qué iba a hacer Michiru, aun cuando todas las fibras de su ser le gritaban que bajara de un salto y la enfrentara ahí mismo en la acera. Llámese intuición, llámese locura, algo le dijo que si la abordaba inmediatamente, nunca se enteraría de la verdadera finalidad que la llevaba allí.

Cuando ella ya iba lo bastante lejos para poder bajar él sin que lo viera, saltó del coche y la siguió en dirección sur, hacia una iglesia que tenía decididamente el aspecto de una tarta de bodas. —Por el amor de Dios, Michiru, éste no es el momento de buscar la religión —masculló, totalmente inconsciente de la blasfemia y del juego de palabras. Ella se perdió de vista al entrar en la iglesia. Las piernas de él devoraron la acera hasta llegar a la puerta, donde aminoró el paso. No quería sorprenderla demasiado pronto. Primero debía descubrir exactamente qué iba a hacer ahí. A pensar de las palabras masculladas antes, ni por un momento había creído que ella hubiera adquirido repentinamente el deseo de extender su asistencia a la iglesia a los días de semana. Entró sigilosamente en el templo,

Pisando con sumo cuidado para no hacer el menor ruido. Michiru iba caminando por el pasillo central, colocando la mano izquierda en cada banco, casi como si estuviera… ¿Contándolos? Con el ceño fruncido la vio detenerse ante un banco y luego entrar y avanzar por el largo reclinatorio hasta sentarse justo en el medio. Pasado un momento de inmovilidad absoluta, ella abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre. Movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Haruka pudo imaginarse su cara, sus ojos oscuros mirando en cada dirección comprobando si había otras personas en la nave. A él no lo podía ver pues estaba justo en línea recta detrás de ella, oculto por la oscuridad, prácticamente apoyado en la pared de atrás. Además, ella parecía muy decidida a mantenerse muy quieta y disimular al máximo el movimiento de la cabeza; no la movió para mirar hacia atrás

En el respaldo de los reclinatorios había biblias y libros de oraciones metidos en estrechos receptáculos. De pronto ella colocó subrepticiamente el sobre detrás de un libro. Después se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo central. Ese fue el momento elegido por Haruka para intervenir. Saliendo de la oscuridad, avanzó con paso enérgico hacia ella, y observó con implacable satisfacción su cara horrorizada cuando lo vio. — **Har… Har…** —balbuceó. —Haruka, supongo —dijo él con voz arrastrada, cogiéndole el brazo por encima del codo. No se lo apretó, pero lo tenía cogido con firmeza, por lo que no cabía la posibilidad de que ella pudiera pensar siquiera que podría escapar. Como era inteligente, ni siquiera lo intentó.

Pero lo que sí intentó fue hacerse la inocente. **—¡Haruka!** —logró exclamar al fin—. **¡Qué… qué** …! —¿Sorpresa? Ella tragó saliva. — **Sí**. —No me cabe de duda. Ella miró hacia la puerta, paseó los ojos por la nave, por todas partes, pero no miró hacia la parte del banco donde había escondido su sobre. — **No… nunca te había visto aquí.** —Nunca había estado. Michiru movió varias veces la boca hasta que al fin le salieron las palabras: — **Es muy apropiado, en realidad, que te encuentres aquí, porque… en realidad… eh… ¿conoces la historia de la iglesia de Saint Bride?** Él arqueó una ceja. —¿Así se llama esta iglesia? Vio claramente que ella trataba de sonreír, pero lo que le salió fue más o menos una boca abierta de idiota. Normalmente eso le habría divertido, pero seguía enfadado con ella por haber salido sola, sin preocuparse de su seguridad.

Pero más que ninguna otra cosa, le enfurecía que ella tuviera un secreto. No tanto que hubiera guardado un secreto; los secretos son para guardarlos, y eso podía comprenderlo. Pero, por irracional que fuera, no podía tolerar de ninguna manera que «ella» tuviera un secreto. Era Michiru: tenía que ser un libro abierto. Él la conocía; siempre la había conocido. Y ahora era como si no la hubiera conocido nunca. — **Sí** —contestó ella al fin, con la voz temblorosa—. **Esta es una de las iglesias de Wen, ¿sabes?, de las que construyeron después de que hubo un gran incendio, están repartidas por toda la City, y es mi favorita. Me encanta la torre con la aguja. ¿No encuentras que parece una tarta de bodas?** Estaba parloteando, comprendió él. Nunca es buena señal cuando alguien parlotea; por lo general significa que oculta algo. Ya era evidente que Michiru se esforzaba por ocultar algo, pero la nada característica rapidez con que hablaba le dijo que su secreto era extraordinariamente grande. La miró fijamente un largo rato, alargándolo con el único fin de torturarla. —¿Por eso piensas que es apropiado que yo esté aquí? —preguntó finalmente. Ella lo miró sin comprender. —La tarta de bodas… **—¡Ah!** —exclamó ella, ruborizándose intensamente, sus mejillas de color rojo intenso—. **¡No! ¡No! Es sólo que… lo que quería decir es que es la iglesia de los escritores. Y de los editores. Creo. Es decir, lo de los editores.** Se le estaba acabando la locuacidad, y ella lo sabía. Él lo veía en sus ojos, en su cara, en su forma de retorcerse las manos mientras hablaba. Pero seguía intentándolo, tratando de mantener la simulación, así que él se limitó a mirarla con expresión sardónica cuando continuó: — **Pero que es de los escritores estoy segura.** —Y entonces, con un movimiento de la mano que podría haber sido triunfal si no lo hubiera estropeado tragando saliva por los nervios, añadió—: **¡Y tú eres escritor!** —O sea que ¿quieres decir que esta es mi iglesia?

 **Eh…** —miró hacia la izquierda—. **Sí.** —Excelente. Ella volvió a tragar saliva. **—¿Sí?** —Oh, sí —dijo él, en tono de dulce despreocupación, con la intención de aterrarla. Ella volvió a mover los ojos hacia la izquierda, hacia el lugar del banco donde había escondido su carta. Hasta el momento lo había hecho tan bien manteniendo la atención alejada de la prueba incriminatoria que él casi se había sentido orgulloso de ella. —Mi iglesia —mi iglesia—. Qué idea más bonita.

Ella agrandó los ojos, asustada. — **Creo que no entiendo lo que quieres decir**. Él se dio unos golpecitos en la mandíbula con el índice y luego extendió la mano en gesto pensativo. —Creo que me ha entrado un gusto por la oración. **—¿Oración?** —repitió ella con una vocecita débil—. **¿Tú?** —Pues sí. — **Ah, bueno…** **yo.. eh…** —¿Sí? —preguntó él. Ya empezaba a disfrutar del asunto de una manera asquerosa. Nunca había sido un tipo colérico ni siniestro; no sabía lo que se había perdido; encontraba algo bastante agradable en hacerla sufrir. —¿Michiru? —continuó—. ¿Ibas a decirme algo? Ella tragó saliva. — **No.** —Estupendo —dijo él sonriéndole—. Entonces creo que necesito unos minutos solo. — **Perdona, no te entendí**. Él dio un paso a la derecha. —Estoy en una iglesia. Creo que deseo rezar. Ella dio un paso a la izquierda. **—¿Perdón?** Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, interrogante. —Dije que deseo rezar. Me parece que no es un deseo muy difícil de entender. Vio que ella se estaba esforzando en no picar el anzuelo. Quería sonreír, pero tenía la mandíbula rígida, y él habría apostado a que se iba a moler los dientes de tanto apretarlos. — **No sabía que fueras una persona particularmente religiosa**. —No lo soy —repuso él. Esperó a ver su reacción y añadió—: Quiero rezar por ti. Ella tragó saliva otra vez. **—¿Por mí?** —casi chilló. —Porque, cuando haya terminado —continuó él, sin poder evitar elevar la voz—, ¡la oración es lo único que te va a salvar! Dicho eso, la apartó hacia un lado y avanzó por en medio del reclinatorio hasta donde estaba escondido el sobre. **—¡Haruka!** —gritó ella, angustiada, corriendo tras él. Él sacó el sobre de detrás del libro de oraciones, pero no lo miró.

—¿Deseas decirme qué es esto? Antes que lo mire yo, ¿quieres decirme qué es? — **No** —contestó ella, con la voz rota. A él se le rompió el corazón al ver la expresión de sus ojos.

— **Por favor. Dámelo, por favor** —suplicó ella. Entonces, al ver que él no se lo entregaba sino que la miraba con ojos duros enfadados, susurró—: **Es mío. Es un secreto**. —¿Un secreto que vale tu bienestar? —casi rugió él—. ¿Que vale tu vida? **—¿De qué hablas?** —¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que es para una mujer como tu andar sola por la City? ¿Ir sola a cualquier parte? — **Haruka, por favor** —dijo ella, alargando la mano para coger el sobre, que él sostenía fuera de su alcance. Y de repente, él ya no sabía lo que hacía. Ése no era él. Esa furia, esa rabia demencial… no podía ser de él. Pero lo era. Pero la parte problemática era… que Michiru lo había puesto así. ¿Y qué había hecho? ¿Viajar sola por Tokio? Sí, le irritaba que no le preocupara su seguridad, pero eso se quedaba corto ante la furia que sentía porque ella le ocultaba secretos. Su furia era totalmente injustificada.

Él no tenía ningún derecho a esperar que ella le contara sus secretos. No había ningún compromiso entre ellos, nada parte de una agradable amistad y un solo beso, por perturbadoramente conmovedor que hubiera sido. Él no le habría enseñado sus diarios si ella no hubiera encontrado uno abierto. — **Haruka** —musitó ella—. **Por favor, no.** Ella había visto sus escritos secretos. ¿Por qué no podía ver él los de ella? ¿Tendría un amante? Toda esa tontería de que no la habían besado nunca, ¿sería exactamente eso, una tontería? Santo cielo, ese fuego que le quemaba las entrañas, ¿era de celos? — **Haruka** —repitió ella, con la voz ahogada. Puso la mano sobre la de él, tratando de impedirle que abriera el sobre; no con fuerza, porque jamás podría igualarle en eso, sino sólo con su presencia. Pero no había manera… nada podría detenerlo en ese momento. Moriría antes que entregarle ese sobre sin abrir. Lo abrió. Michiru emitió un grito ahogado y salió corriendo de la iglesia. Haruka leyó el papel. Y entonces se dejó caer en el banco, aniquilado, sin aliento. —Ay, Dios —musitó—. Ay, Dios mío.

Cuando Michiru llegó a la escalinata de la iglesia de St. Bride ya iba histérica. O al menos tan histérica como podía estar alguna vez en su vida. La respiración le salía entrecortada, las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y sentía el corazón… Bueno, sentía el corazón acelerado tambien como si quisiera vomitar, si eso fuera posible. **¿Cómo pudo hacer eso Haruka? La había seguido, ¡seguido! Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pensaba sacar con eso? ¿Por qué iba a querer…?**

De pronto miró alrededor. **—¡Vamos, maldita sea!** —exclamó, sin importarle si alguien la oía. El coche de alquiler se había marchado. Ella le dio la orden concreta al chofer de que la esperara, que sólo tardaría un minuto, pero el coche no estaba por ninguna parte. Otra transgresión de la que podía acusar a Haruka. Él la retrasó dentro de la iglesia, ahora el coche se había marchado y estaba clavada en la escalinata de St. Bride, en medio de la City, tan lejos de su casa que igual podría estar en Francia. La gente ya empezaba a mirarla y en cualquier momento alguien la abordaría, porque ¿quién había visto jamás a una dama guapa,famosa y rica sola en la City, sobre todo a una que estaba evidentemente al borde de un ataque de nervios? **¿Por qué, por qué, había sido tan tonta para pensar que él era el hombre perfecto? Se había pasado años de su vida adorando a una persona que ni siquiera era real; porque estaba claro que el Haruka que conocía, no, el Haruka que creía conocer, no existía en la realidad. Y fuera quien fuera esa persona, no sabía si le caía bien. El chico (a) al que amaba tan fielmente a lo largo de los años jamás se habría portado así. Para empezar, no la habría seguido… ah, bueno, igual sí la habría seguido, pero sólo para asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada. Pero no habría sido tan cruel, y seguro que no le habría abierto una carta personal. Ella leyó dos páginas de su diario, cierto, ¡pero no estaban en un sobre sellado!**

Se sentó en uno de los peldaños, y sintió pasar el frío de la piedra por la tela del vestido. No era mucho lo que podía hacer, aparte de quedarse sentada ahí esperando a Haruka. **Sólo una tonta echaría a andar a pie estando tan lejos de casa. Sí, podría caminar a ver si pasaba un coche del alquiler, pero ¿y si iban todos ocupados? Además, ¿tenía algún sentido huir de Haruka? El sabía dónde vivía y, a menos que huyera a las islas Fiji, no lograría escapar de un enfrentamiento con él. Exhaló un suspiro. Probablemente Haruka la encontraría en las Fiji, con lo experimentado que era como viajero. Y ni siquiera le apetecía ir a las Fijis. Ahogó un sollozo. Y ahora se había vuelto idiota. ¿De dónde le vino esa fijación con las Fijis?** Y entonces oyó la voz de Haruka detrás de ella, muy seca y muy fría: —Levántate. Se levantó, no porque él se lo ordenara **_(o al menos eso se dijo),_** y no porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque no podía continuar eternamente sentada en la escalinata de St. Bride, y aún en el caso de que deseara ocultarse de él los seis meses siguientes, en ese momento él era su único medio seguro de volver a casa. Él movió bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a la calle. —Al coche. Caminó hasta el coche **. Ay, Dios**. Ya llevaban sus buenos treinta segundos de trayecto cuando él le pasó la hoja que había estado doblada dentro del sobre que dejara en la iglesia. —Creo que esto es tuyo —dijo.

Ella tragó saliva y miró el papel, aun cuando no tenía ninguna necesidad. Ya se sabía de memoria todo el texto. Había escrito reescrito tantas veces las palabras la noche pasada que creía que no se le irían jamás de la memoria.

* * *

 **Nada detesto más que a un caballero que encuentre divertido darle a una dama una desdeñosa palmadita en la mano diciendo: «Es la prerrogativa de una mujer cambiar de decisión». Y efectivamente, dado que pienso que uno siempre ha de apoyar sus palabras con sus actos, procuro que mis opiniones y decisiones sean firmes y verídicas. Por eso, amables lectores, cuando escribí mi hoja del 19 de abril, mi verdadera intención era que fuera la última. Sin embargo, acontecimientos que escapan a mi control (o escapan a mi aprobación, en realidad) me obligan a poner mi pluma sobre el papel una última vez. Señoras y señores, esta cronista NO ES Serena Tsukino. Esa dama no es otra cosa que una impostora intrigante, y me rompería el corazón ver mis años de arduo trabajo atribuidos a una persona como ella.**

 ** _"_** ** _Ecos de la Sociedad"_**

 ** _By Lady Mimet_**

* * *

 **Ohhh se lo esperaban? no? que les parecio? comentenme!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola amigos lectores,pues nada,ayer actualice y como hoy tenia un tiempito libre me dije "porque no actualizar tambien hoy?" ademas que ustedes pidieron y pidieron lo que viene a continuacion, el capitlo contiene ligeramente lemon, pero no se me desesperen,porque vendra otro con lemon a full.. Disfruten y nos leemos en unos dias mas!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12 - Discusiones y algo mas..**

Michiru dobló el papel con gran precisión, aprovechando ese tiempo para serenarse y decidir qué demonios convenía decir en un momento como ese. Finalmente, trató de ponerse una sonrisa en la cara y, sin mirarlo a los ojos, bromeó: **—¿Lo habías adivinado?** Él no dijo nada, así que se vio obligado a mirarlo.

Al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Haruka parecía ser absolutamente otra persona. Esa sonrisa llana que siempre jugueteaba en sus labios, ese buen humor que siempre iluminaba sus ojos, habían desaparecido, reemplazados por unos surcos que le daban una expresión dura y fría, hielo puro. La persona que conocía, la persona al que había amado tanto tiempo, ya no sabía quién era. — **Tomaré eso por un no** —dijo, con la voz temblorosa. —¿Sabes qué estoy haciendo en este momento? —preguntó él, su voz sobrecogedora, fuerte, que resonó por encima del ruido del motor del auto. Ella abrió la boca para decir no, pero una sola mirada a su cara le dijo que él no esperaba respuesta, así que volvió a cerrarla. —Estoy intentando decidir por qué motivo exactamente estoy más enfadado contigo —continuó él—. Porque son tantas las cosas, tantas, tantas, que me está resultando extraordinariamente difícil centrar la atención en una sola. Michiru tuvo en la punta de la lengua una sugerencia, la de que el mejor tema para comenzar sería el engaño de ella, pero pensándolo bien, le pareció que el momento era excelente para guardar silencio. —En primer lugar —continuó él, dando la impresión, por su tono tremendamente monótono, que estaba haciendo ímprobos esfuerzos por dominar su genio **_(lo cual era ya de suyo bastante perturbador, puesto que ella siempre pensó que él no tenía mal genio)_** —, me cuesta creer que hayas sido tan estúpida para aventurarte en la City sola, y en un auto del alquiler nada menos.

— **No podía salir sola en uno de mis coches** —saltó ella, justo antes de recordar su decisión de guardar silencio. Él movió la cabeza uno o dos dedos hacia la izquierda. Ella trató de determinar qué significaría eso, pero no pudo imaginarse nada bueno, puesto que parecía que el cuello se le estiraba como si lo estuvieran retorciendo. —¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó él, su voz convertida todavía en esa horrorosa mezcla de seda y acero.

 **Bueno, ahora sí que tenía que contestar, ¿no? —Eh, no tiene importancia** —dijo, con la esperanza de que esa evasiva redujera su atención al resto de su respuesta—: **Sólo que no me permiten salir sola.** —Eso lo sé. Y hay motivos condenadamente buenos para eso. — **Así que si quería salir sola** —continuó ella, decidiendo para por alto la segunda parte de la respuesta de él—, **no podía usar uno de nuestros coches. Mi chofer no habría aceptado traerme aquí**. —Está claro que tu chofer es un hombre de sabiduría y sensatez impecable —Le dijo mordazmente él. Michiru no dijo nada. —¿Tienes una idea de lo que podría haberte ocurrido? —preguntó él, su dura máscara de autodominio algo resquebrajada. — **Eh… muy poco en realidad** —dijo, tragando saliva—. **He venido aquí antes y…** —¡¿Qué?! —Le cogió el brazo con tanta fuerza que le causó dolor—. ¿Qué acabas de decir? Repetirlo sería casi peligroso para su salud, pensó Michiru, así que se limitó a mirarlo, con la esperanza de poder abrirse paso a través de la rabia de sus ojos y encontrar al "chico" que conocía y amaba tanto. —S **ólo vengo cuando necesito dejar un mensaje urgente para el impresor** —explicó—. **Le envío un mensaje cifrado, y entonces él sabe que ha de recoger mi nota aquí.**

—Y hablando de eso —dijo Haruka ásperamente, arrancándole el papel de las manos—, ¿qué demonios es esto? Michiru lo miró perpleja. — **Yo habría pensado que es evidente. Yo soy…** —Sí, ya, eres lady Mimet, y me imagino que te habrás reído de mí una semana cuando yo insistí en que era Setsuna —dijo él, con la cara contraída. Eso casi le rompió el corazón a ella. — **¡No! No, Haruka, nunca. Jamás me reiría de ti**. Pero la cara de él le dijo claramente que no le creía. Vio humillación en esos ojos esmeralda, algo que no había visto nunca antes, algo que jamás se imaginó que vería. Era un Tenoh, un persona igual de popular que ella, seguro, dueño de sí mismo. Nada podía avergonzarlo; nada podía humillarlo. A excepción de ella, al parecer. — **No podía decírtelo** —susurró, intentando hacer desaparecer esa horrible expresión de sus ojos—. Tú sabes que no podía decírtelo. Él guardó silencio durante un rato angustiosamente largo, y luego como si ella no hubiera hablado, como si no hubiera intentado explicarse, levantó el papel incriminador y lo agitó, sin hacer el menor caso de la protesta de ella. —Esto es una estupidez —dijo—. ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?

— **No sé qué quieres decir**. —Tenías una escapada perfecta a la espera. Serena estaba dispuesta a atribuirse tu culpa. Y entonces, de repente, la cogió por los hombros y se los apretó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. —¿Por qué no pudiste dejarlo estar, Michiru? —le preguntó. Su tono era apremiante, desesperado, le relampagueaban los ojos. Era el sentimiento más intenso que ella había visto en él en toda su vida, y le partió el corazón que estuviera dirigido a ella con rabia. Y con vergüenza. — **No podía permitírselo** —susurró—. **No puedo permitir que se haga pasar por mí.**

—¡¿Por qué demonios no?! Michiru no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente unos segundos. — **Porque… porque…** Se le quebró la voz, pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de explicarlo. Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón, le habían destrozado su más aterrador y estimulante secreto, ¿y él creía que tendría la presencia de ánimo para explicarse? —Sé que posiblemente es la persona más cotilla… Michiru ahogó una exclamación. —… que ha producido Japón, al menos en esta generación, pero por el amor de Dios, Michiru —se pasó una mano por el pelo y clavó en ella una intensa mirada—, se iba a echar encima la culpa… — **El mérito** —interrumpió ella, irritada. —La culpa —continuó él—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que te ocurrirá si la gente descubre quién eres realmente? A ella se le tensaron las comisuras de los labios, por impaciencia e irritación ante ese tono de superioridad tan evidente. — **He tenido más de cuatro años para rumiar esa posibilidad.** —¿Es un sarcasmo eso? —dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos. — **No** —ladró ella—. **¿De veras crees que no me he pasado una buena parte de estos cuatro años de mi vida contemplando qué me ocurriría si me descubrieran?** **Sería una ciega idiota si no.** Él volvió a cogerla por uno de los hombros, apretándoselo fuertemente con una mano. —Estarás deshonrada, Michiru, tu familia igual, serias la comidilla del mundo entero! ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? — **Si no lo entendía** —replicó ella—, **te aseguro que ahora lo entiendo, después** **de tus largas disertaciones sobre el tema cuando acusabas a Setsuna de ser lady Mimet.**

Él hizo un mal gesto, sin duda molesto porque ella le echara en cara el error. —La gente dejará de hablarte —continuó—. Te harán el vacío, nadie querrá ir a tus recitales ni a tus exposiciones de pintura… — **Nunca hablan conmigo de todos modos, ser una niña prodigio me aisló mucho de las personas si lo quieres saber** —ladró ella—. **La mitad del tiempo solo se acercaban para adularme y cuando veían que los rechazaba o que no conseguirían de mi lo que buscaban ,se alejaban. ¿Cómo crees que he podido mantener tanto tiempo el engaño?**

—Eso no es cierto —dijo él, pero desvió la mirada al decirlo. — **Ah, sí que es cierto, y lo sabes**. —Lo golpeó en el brazo—. **Lo niegas porque te sientes culpable.** —¡No me siento culpable! — **Vamos, por favor** —bufó ella—. **Todo lo que haces, lo haces por sentimiento de culpa**. —Michi… — **En todo lo que se refiere a mí al menos** —enmendó ella. Tenía la respiración agitada, la piel le escocía de calor y, por una vez, sentía arder el alma—. **¿Crees que no sé que tu familia me tiene lástima, por no tener una vida normal? ¿Crees que no me he fijado que siempre que estás tú o tus primos en la misma fiesta que yo, me sacan a bailar para que nadie me molestara?** —Somos amables —dijo él entre dientes—, y nos caes bien. — **Y sientes lástima de mí**. **Felicity te cae bien pero no te veo bailar con ella cada vez que se cruzan sus caminos.** Repentinamente él la soltó. —Bueno, no me cae tan bien como tú. Ella pestañeó, interrumpiendo su tranquilo discurso por esa limpia zancadilla. Típico de él hacerle un cumplido en medio de una pelea. Nada podría haberla desarmado más. —Y no has respondido a mi primer punto —continuó él, alzando el mentón en gesto algo desdeñoso. **—¿El que…?** —Que lady Mimet te va a deshonrar. — **Por el amor de Dios, hablas como si fuera otra persona.** —Bueno, perdóname si todavía me cuesta conciliar a la mujer que tengo al lado con la bruja que escribe la revista. **—¡Haruka!** —¿Insultada? —se mofó él.

 **—** **¡Sí!** **He trabajado muchísimo en esa revista a pesar que solo sea una simple hoja.** Apretó los puños, estrujando la delgada tela verde menta de su vestido de mañana, sin pensar en las arrugas que estaba dejando. Tenía que hacer algo con las manos porque si no iba a estallar por la energía nerviosa y la rabia que discurría por sus venas. La única otra opción sería cruzarse de brazos, pero de ninguna manera iba a ceder a esa obvia muestra de irritación. Ya él estaba cruzado de brazos y uno de los dos debía actuar como una persona mayor de seis años. —Ni soñaría con denigrar lo que has hecho —dijo él, con aire de superioridad. — **Claro que lo harías**. —No. **—¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo, entonces?** —Ser adulto! —exclamó él, en tono elevado e impaciente—Uno de los dos tiene que serlo. — **¡No te atrevas a hablarme a mí de comportamiento adulto!** —estalló ella —. **Tú, que huyes a la menor insinuación de responsabilidad.** —¿Y qué demonios quieres decir con eso? — **Me parece que es bastante evidente**. Él se echó hacia atrás.

—No puede creer que me hables así. **—¿No puedes creer que lo haga o que tenga el valor para hacerlo?** Él se limitó a mirarla, visiblemente sorprendido por la pregunta. — **Soy algo más de lo que crees, Haruka** —dijo ella, y luego añadió en tono más apacible—: **Soy algo más de lo que yo creía**. Él estuvo callado un momento, hasta que de pronto, como si simplemente no pudiera apartarse del tema, le preguntó entre dientes: —¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que huyo de la responsabilidad? Ella frunció los labios y luego los relajó, haciendo una respiración larga con la esperanza de que la calmara. — **¿Por qué crees que viajas tanto?** —Porque me gusta —repuso él, entre dientes. — **Y porque te desquicias de aburrimiento aquí en Japon.** —¿Y eso hace de mí un niño? ¿Porque…? — **Porque no estás dispuesto a crecer y hacer algo adulto que te mantenga en un lugar.** —¿Como qué? Ella levantó las manos en un gesto que decía yo diría que es evidente.

— **Como casarte**. —¿Es una proposición? —se mofó él, curvando la boca en una sonrisa insolente. Ella sintió subir el calor y el color a las mejillas, pero se obligó a continuar: — **Sabes que no, y no trates de cambiar de tema siendo intencionadamente cruel.** —Esperó a que él dijera algo, tal vez una disculpa; el silencio fue un insulto, así que soltó un bufido y añadió—: **Por el amor de Dios, Haruka, tienes casi treinta años.** —Y tú casi veintitrés —señaló él, y no en tono amable. Eso a ella le sentó como un puñetazo en el vientre, pero ya estaba demasiado irritada para retirarse dentro de su conocido caparazón. — **A diferencia de ti** —dijo con grave precisión—, **yo no gozo del lujo de proponerle matrimonio a alguien.** **Y a diferencia de ti** —añadió, con la sola intención de inducirle el sentimiento de culpa de que lo había acusado antes—, **no ando vendiendo mi belleza y coqueteando con medio mundo para después rechazarles** Él apretó los labios.

—¿Y crees que revelarte como lady Mimet va ayudarte? **—¿Pretendes insultarme?** —¡Lo que pretendo es ser realista! Algo que al parecer has perdido totalmente de vista. — **Nunca he dicho que piense revelarme como lady Mimet**. Él cogió el sobre con la última hoja del asiento. —Entonces, ¿qué es esto? Ella lo cogió y sacó el papel. — **Tienes que perdonarme** —dijo, cada sílaba cargada de sarcasmo—, **debo haber pasado por alto la frase en que proclamo mi identidad.** —¿Crees que ese canto del cisne tuyo va a hacer algo para calmar el frenesí de interés en la identidad de lady Mimet? Vamos, perdona, tal vez debería haber dicho «tu» identidad. Después de todo no quiero negarte el «mérito».

— **Bueno, ahora ya eres simplemente desagradable**. Mientras tanto una vocecita en el interior del cerebro le preguntaba por qué no estaba llorando ya. Ese era Haruka, al que había amado desde que lo conocio, y actuaba como si la odiara. ¿Había algo en el mundo más digno de lágrimas? —Quería demostrar una cosa —dijo él, arrebatándole el papel—. Mira esto. Bien podría ser una invitación a investigar más. Te burlas de la sociedad, la desafías a descubrirte. **—¡No es eso lo que hago!** —Puede que no sea esa tu intención, pero sí será el resultado final. Probablemente él tenía un punto de razón en eso, pero le fastidiaba concedérselo. — **Ese es un riesgo que tendré que correr** —contestó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada—. **Llevo cuatro años sin que me detecten. No veo por qué he de preocuparme exageradamente ahora**. Él exhaló el aliento en un corto bufido de exasperación. —¿No tienes ni idea de lo que es el dinero? ¿Tienes una idea de cuántas personas querrían ganar el dinero que ofrece lady Jazmin? — **Tengo más idea de eso que tú** —repuso ella, erizada por el insulto—. **Además, la recompensa de lady Jazmin no hace más vulnerable mi secreto**. —Los hace a todos más resueltos y eso te hace más vulnerable.

—Entonces, por el amor de Dios, mujer —explotó él—, deja que Serena se salga con su plan. _Ella es la respuesta a tus oraciones_ ,sabias que Darien la va a dejar?y no recibira ni un peso en el Divorcio,por eso queria la recompensa que ofrecia Lady Jazmin. Ella levantó la vista bruscamente y lo miró. — **No conoces mis oraciones**. Algo en el tono de su voz golpeó a Haruka directamente en el pecho. Ella no había cambiado de opinión, ni en un ápice, y él no lograba encontrar las palabras para llenar el silencio. La miró y después miró por la ventana, dejando vagar distraídamente la mente. —Sí que tomamos la ruta larga a casa —musitó. Ella no dijo nada, y eso no le extrañó. Había sido un comentario estúpido, simples palabras para llenar el silencio, nada más. —Si permites que Serena… — **Basta** —le rogó ella—. **No digas nada más**. **No puedo permitírselo**. —¿Has pensado en lo que ganarías? Ella lo miró fijamente y suspiro de manera larga.

—Muy bien —declaró—, está decidido entonces. Romperemos esto… — alargó la mano para coger el papel. **—¡No!** —exclamó ella, casi levantándose de un salto—. ¡No! —Pero si acabas de decir… **—¡No he dicho nada!** **Lo único que hice fue suspirar.** —Vamos, Michiru, por el amor de Dios —dijo él, irritado—. Claramente estuviste de acuerdo… Ella lo miró boquiabierta por esa audacia. **—¿Cuándo te he dado permiso para interpretar mis suspiros?** Él miró el papel incriminado, todavía en sus manos, pensando qué demonios debía hacer con él en ese momento. — **Y en todo caso** —continuó ella, sus ojos relampagueantes de furia y fuego, que la hacían lucir más increiblemente hermosa—, **no creerás que no tengo memorizada hasta la última palabra. Puedes destruir ese papel, pero no puedes** **destruirme a mí**. —Me gustaría —masculló él. **—¿Qué has dicho?** —A Mimet —dijo él entre dientes—. Me gustaría destruir a la Mimet. A ti, me encantará dejarte cómo estás. — **Pero es que yo soy lady Mimet.**

—Dios nos asista a todos. Entonces algo se quebró dentro de ella. Se le soltó toda la rabia, toda la frustración, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos negativos que había tenido reprimidos a lo largo de los años, todo dirigido a Haruka, que, de todos los miembros de la alta sociedad, era tal vez el que menos se lo merecía. **—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?** —explotó—. **¿Qué he hecho que sea tan repugnante? ¿Ser más lista que tú? ¿Guardar un secreto? ¿Echar una buena risa a expensas de la sociedad?** —Michiru, no… — **No** —dijo ella enérgicamente—. **Tú te callas. Me toca hablar a mí**. A él se le cayó la mandíbula, mirándola con los ojos todo sorpresa e incredulidad. — **Me siento orgullosa de lo que he hecho** —logró decir ella, con la voz trémula por la emoción—. **No me importa lo que digas. No me importa lo que diga nadie. Nadie puede quitarme eso.** —No preten… — **No necesito que la gente sepa la verdad** —se apresuró a continuar ella, ahogando esa inoportuna protesta—. **Pero que me cuelguen si permito que Serena, justamente la persona que desde que regrese a Japón mas me ha tratado mal se salga con la suya.**

Podía ser que ella no supiera defenderse, pero por Dios que lady Mimet sí sabía. —¿Michiru? —preguntó Haruka, cauteloso. Ella lo miró sin entender, y le llevó varios segundos recordar que estaban en el auto de Haruka Tenoh, no acobardada en un rincón de un una fiesta, escapando de la mirada de la gente.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza. O al menos lo intentó. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo dijo, simplemente se quedó unos segundos con los labios entreabiertos. Finalmente le colocó una mano en la suya. —¿Hablaremos de esto después? —dijo. Ella asintió, y esta vez le salió el movimiento de la cabeza. Y en realidad, aunque sólo deseaba que acabara del todo esa horrible conversación, había una cosa que no podía dejar pasar. — **Serena no se deshonró** —dijo en voz baja. Él se volvió a mirarla, con un ligero velo de confusión en los ojos. —¿Perdón? — **Serena dijo que era lady Mimet y eso no la deshonró** —dijo ella ligeramente más fuerte. —Eso porque nadie le creyó —repuso Haruka—. Además —añadió, sin pensar—, ella es… diferente. Michiru se giró lentamente, muy lentamente, a mirarlo, la mirada firme. **—¿Diferente en qué sentido?** Algo parecido al terror comenzó a golpearle en el pecho a Haruka. Y mientras le salían las palabras de la boca se dio cuenta de que no eran las correctas. ¿Cómo podía ser una frase tan errónea? «Ella es diferente.» Los dos sabían lo que quiso decir. Serena era igual de popular que Michiru, pero ella al contrario de Michiru vivía llamando la atención y era una de las razones por lo que Darien se estaba divorciando de ella.

—No —se apresuró a decir él—, no lo comprendes. Lo que… — **No, Haruka** —dijo ella en un tono casi dolorosamente juicioso—. **Sí que lo comprendo.** **Pero supongo que siempre había esperado que «tú» fueras diferente.** Él la miró a los ojos y, casi sin darse cuenta, ya le tenía puesta una mano en la de ella, apretándosela con tal intensidad que ella no podía de ninguna manera desviar la mirada. No dijo nada, dejando que sus ojos hicieran las preguntas. — **Pensaba que tú creías en mí** —dijo, entonces—, **que veías más allá.** Su cara le era tan conocida, pensó él; la había visto miles de veces y sin embargo hasta esas últimas semanas no habría podido decir que la conocía.

¿Habría recordado esa pequeña marca de nacimiento que tenía cerca del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda? ¿Había notado alguna vez el cálido color de su piel? ¿O que sus ojos azules tenían pintas doradas justo cerca de la pupila? ¿Cómo había bailado con ella tantas veces sin fijarse nunca en que su boca era carnosa, pequeña, hecha para besarla? Se pasaba la lengua por los labios cuando estaba nerviosa. La había visto hacerlo unos días atrás. Seguro que lo habría hecho más de una vez en los cuatro años que se conocían, y sin embargo era sólo ahora que el sólo verle la lengua le contraía de deseo el cuerpo. —No eres fea —le dijo, en voz baja y apremiante. Ella agrandó los ojos. —Eres hermosa. — **No** —dijo ella, su voz apenas algo más que un murmullo—. **No digas cosas que no piensas.** Él le apretó la mano. —Eres hermosa —repitió—. No sé cómo… no sé cuándo—Haruka aparco el auto entonces…le tocó los labios, y sintió su cálido aliento en las yemas—. Pero lo eres —susurró. Se inclinó y la besó, lentamente, ya no tan sorprendido de que estuviera ocurriendo, de desearla tanto. La sorpresa o conmoción había desaparecido, reemplazada por una simple y primitiva necesidad de reclamarla, de poseerla, de marcarla como suya. ¿Suya? Se apartó y la miró otro momento, explorándole la cara. ¿Por qué no? **—¿Qué pasa?** —susurró ella. —Eres hermosa —dijo él, y agitó el cabeza, confundido—.

Una sensación de calor y agrado comenzó a extenderse por el pecho de Michiru. No sabía explicarlo, era algo así como si alguien le hubiera calentado la sangre. Le comenzó en el corazón y se le fue extendiendo por los brazos, por el abdomen, hasta los dedos de los pies. El calorcillo la hizo sentirse mareada, la hizo sentirse contenta. La hizo sentirse completa. No se consideraba hermosa. sabía que nunca sería algo más que pasablemente atractiva ( ** _según ella_** ), y eso sólo en sus días buenos. Pero él la encontraba hermosa, y cuando la miraba… Se sentía hermosa. Y jamás antes se había sentido así. Él volvió a besarla, sus labios más ávidos esta vez, mordisqueando, acariciando, despertándole el cuerpo, despertándole el alma. Empezó a hormiguearle el vientre y sintió la piel caliente y ansiosa donde él la acariciaba por encima de la delgada tela verde del vestido. Y ni una sola vez se le ocurrió pensar _**«esto está mal»**_. Ese beso era todo lo que le habían enseñado a temer y evitar, pero sabía, en cuerpo, mente y alma, que nada en su vida había sido tan correcto jamás. Había nacido para ser de Haruka Tenoh, y había pasado muchísimos años tratando de aceptar que Haruka había nacido para otra mujer.

Que le demostraran que estaba equivocada era el placer más exquisito imaginable. Lo deseaba, deseaba eso, deseaba sentir lo que él le hacía sentir. Deseaba ser hermosa, aunque sólo fuera a los ojos de Haruka. Esos eran los únicos ojos que importaban, pensó soñadora mientras él la empujaba hasta dejarla reclinada sobre la silla del auto. Lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado. Lo amaba incluso cuando él estaba tan enfadado con ella que apenas lo reconocía. Incluso cuando estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera sabía si él le caía bien, lo amaba.

Y deseaba ser de él. La primera vez que la besó ella lo aceptó con un placer pasivo, pero esta vez estaba resuelta a ser una pareja activa. Aún le costaba creer que estuviera ahí con él, y no estaba dispuesta a permitirse soñar que podría seguir besándola con frecuencia. Era posible que eso no volviera a ocurrirle nunca. Era posible que nunca más sintiera el exquisito peso de él encima de ella, ni el escandaloso cosquilleo de su lengua sobre la suya. Tenía esa única oportunidad. Una oportunidad de hacerse un recuerdo que tendría que durarle toda la vida.

Una oportunidad para alcanzar la dicha. El mañana sería horrible, sabiendo que él encontraría a otra mujer con la cual reír, bromear e incluso casarse, pero ese momento… Ese momento era de ella. Y por Dios que haría de ese un beso para recordar. Levantó las manos y le acarició el pelo. Al principio con timidez: el hecho de estar decidida a ser una pareja activa y bien dispuesta no significaba que tuviera una idea de lo que debía hacer. Los labios de él le estaban evaporando toda razón e inteligencia, pero de todas maneras no pudo dejar de notar que la textura de su pelo era suave como el cabello de Set, que había cepillado incontables veces en todos esos años de amistad. Y, santo cielo… Se le escapó una risita. Eso captó la atención de él, y levantó la cabeza, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de diversión. —¿Qué? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de borrarse la sonrisa de la cara, pero sabiendo que iba a perder la batalla. Ah, no, tienes que decírmelo —insistió él—. No podría continuar sin saber el motivo de esa risita. Ella sintió arder las mejillas, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo ridículamente retardado que venía eso. Ahí estaba, portándose absolutamente mal dentro de un coche, ¿y sólo en ese momento tenía la decencia de ruborizarse? —Dímelo —musitó él, mordisqueándole la oreja.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él encontró con los labios el punto exacto donde le latía el pulso en la garganta. —Dímelo. Lo único que hizo ella, lo único que pudo hacer, fue gemir y arquear el cuello para darle más acceso. Su vestido, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba desabotonado en parte, bajó hasta dejarle al descubierto la clavícula, y observó fascinada que él le seguía el contorno con sus labios y luego bajaba hasta tener toda la cara peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos. —¿Me lo vas a decir? —susurró él, rozándole la piel con los dientes.

 **—** **¿Decirte qué?** —logró decir ella. Los pícaros labios de Haruka continuaron bajando, más y más. —De qué te reíste. Durante varios segundos ella no supo de qué le hablaba. Él ahuecó la mano en un pecho por encima del vestido. —Te atormentaré hasta que me lo digas —la amenazó. La respuesta de ella fue arquear la espalda, con lo que su pecho quedó más firme en la mano de él. Le gustaba ese tormento. —Comprendo —musitó él, bajándole el corpiño y moviendo la palma rozándole el pezón—. Entonces, tal vez —dejó inmóvil la mano y la levantó—, pararé. — **No** —gimió ella. —Entonces dímelo. Ella se miró el pecho, como hipnotizada al verlo desnudo y descubierto a la mirada de él. —Dímelo —susurró él, soplando suavemente, rozándoselo con el aliento. Michiru sintió contraerse algo dentro de ella, abajo, muy al fondo, en esos lugares de los que nunca se habla. — **Haruka, por favor** —suplicó. Él sonrió, una sonrisa perezosa, satisfecha aunque todavía algo hambrienta. —¿Por favor qué? — **Acaríciame.** Él le pasó el dedo índice por el hombro, siguiendo la curva del cuello. —¿Aquí?

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Él bajó por la curva del cuello. —¿Me voy acercando? Ella asintió, sin dejar de mirarse el pecho. Él volvió a acariciarle el pezón, deslizando los dedos lenta y seductoramente en espirales, por alrededor, por encima, y mientras ella miraba sentía el cuerpo cada vez más tenso. Lo único que oía era su respiración, agitada, el aire caliente al salir de su boca. Entonces… **—¡Haruka!** —se le escapó una exclamación ahogada. Seguro que él no… Él cerró los labios alrededor de su pecho, y casi antes de sentir más su calor, levantó las caderas, sorprendida por ese movimiento automático, apretándolas desvergonzadamente contra las de él, y luego las hundió en el asiento cuando él se apretó contra ella, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras le daba placer. — **Haruka, Haruka** —resolló, moviendo las manos por su espalda, presionándole desesperadamente sus brazos tonificados, ansiando tenerlo así abrazado y no soltarlo jamás. Él se tironeó la camisa y se la sacó, ella pasó las manos por debajo y las deslizó por la cálida piel de su espalda. Jamás había acariciado así, jamás había tocado a nadie así, a excepción de ella misma, tal vez, y aún así, no le era fácil tocarse la espalda. Él gimió al sentir su contacto y se tensó al sentir deslizarse sus manos por su piel. A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. A él le gustaba eso; le gustaba su forma de acariciarlo. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, pero le gustó de todos modos. —Eres perfecta —susurró él, con la boca sobre su piel. Subió los labios, dejándole una estela de besos, hasta llegar a la curva bajo el mentón. Nuevamente se apoderó de su boca, esta vez con mayor ardor, y deslizó las manos por debajo de ella hasta cogerle las nalgas, apretándoselas, presionándola contra su pelvis. —Dios mío, te deseo —resolló, moviendo y presionando las caderas contra las de ella—. Deseo desnudarte, hundirme en ti y no soltarte jamás.

Michiru gimió de deseo, sin poder creer cuánto placer podía sentir por simples palabras. Él le hacía sentirse escandalosa, traviesa y oooh muy deseable. —Michiru, oh, Michiru —estaba gimiendo él, sus labios y manos cada vez más frenéticos—. Michiru, Michiru, oohh. —Levantó la cabeza; muy bruscamente—. Ay, Dios. **—¿Qué pasa?** —preguntó ella, tratando de levantar la cabeza del cojín. —No me había dado cuenta que me estacione enfrente de tu casa.

Su casa. **—¡Ay, Dios!** —exclamó, comenzando a subirse y abotonarse el vestido, a toda prisa—. **¿No puedes seguir de largo?** Ya había demostrado ser una lasciva total. Llegada a eso, qué más daba añadir «desvergonzada» a su lista de comportamientos. Él la ayudó a arreglarse bien el vestido. —¿Qué posibilidad hay de que tu madre aún no haya visto mi auto delante de tu casa? — **Bastante buena, en realidad, pero Saika sí lo habrá visto**. —¿Tu ama de llaves reconocerá mi coche? —preguntó él, incrédulo. Ella asintió. — **Viniste el otro día. Siempre recuerda esas cosas.** Él frunció los labios en gesto de resolución.

—Muy bien, entonces. Ponte presentable. — **Puedo subir corriendo a mi habitación** —dijo ella—. **Nadie me verá**. —Eso lo dudo —dijo él en tono ominoso, metiéndose la camisa dentro del vaquero. — **No, te aseguro que…** —Y yo te aseguro —interrumpió él—, que te verán. —Se lamió los dedos y se los pasó por el pelo—. ¿Estoy presentable? — **Sí** —mintió ella. La verdad, se veía bastante sonrojado, tenía los labios hinchados y su pelo no se adhería ni remotamente a ningún estilo de peinado del momento. —Estupendo —dijo él. Acto seguido bajó del auto y fue abrirle la puerta del otro lado **—¿Vas a entrar también?** —le preguntó ella. Él la miró como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loca. —Por supuesto. Ella no se movió, tan perpleja por su actuación que no lograba darle a sus piernas la orden de bajar. No había ningún motivo en absoluto para que él entrara con ella en la casa. El decoro no lo exigía, y además… —Por el amor de Dios, Michiru —dijo él, cogiéndole la mano y dándole un tirón—. ¿Te vas a casar conmigo o no?

* * *

 **Se termino el capitulo! Como ven? por fin, por fin Haruka dice algo bueno.. Si les gusto,no se pierdan los proximos capitulos,que entramos en la recta final ..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos mis lectores,antes que nada les quiero pedir una sincera disculpas. No soy de las personas que tardan en actualizar porque como ustedes tambien gusto de la lectura,y desespera cuando una historia gusta y el autor tarda en actualizar. Habia estado con mucho trabajo pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y terminare la historia muy pronto y comenzare con otra igual o mas hermosa que esta.. Asi que sin mas vamos a ello.. Disfruten la lectura y saludos**

* * *

 **"Una Pedida de Mano Bastante Inusual"**

Michiru cayó en la acera cual larga era. Era bastante más ágil, al menos en su opinión, de lo que la creía la mayoría de la gente. Era buena bailarina, sabía tocar el violin con los dedos flexionados a la perfección, y normalmente se abría paso por un salón atiborrado sin chocar con nada, ni persona ni mueble. Pero cuando Haruka le hizo esa proposición con tanta naturalidad, el pie, que acababa de sacar del auto, sólo encontró aire, y así fue como la cadera fue a estrellársele en el bordillo y la cabeza en el pie de Haruka.

—Buen Dios, Michiru —exclamó él, acuclillándose—. ¿Te has hecho daño? — **Estoy muy bien** —logró balbucear ella, buscando el hoyo que tenía que haberse abierto en el suelo para meterse ahí y morir. —¿Estás segura? — **No ha sido nada** —repuso ella, sosteniéndose la mejilla, que, seguro, ya lucía la impresión perfecta del empeine de calzado de Haruka—. **Me sorprendí un poco, nada más**. —¿Por qué? **—¿Por qué?** —repitió ella. —Si, ¿por qué? Ella pestañeó. Una vez, dos veces, otra más. — **Eh… bueno…** p **odría tener que ver con tu alusión al matrimonio**. Él la puso de pie de un solo tirón, nada ceremonioso, de paso casi dislocándole el brazo. —Bueno, ¿qué creíste que iba a decir? Ella lo miró fijamente, incrédula. — **No «eso»** —contestó finalmente. —No soy un completo patán. Ella se quitó polvo y piedrecillas de la manga. — **No he dicho que lo fueras, simplemente…** —Puedo asegurarte —continuó él, con cara de estar mortalmente ofendido—, que no me porto como lo he hecho con una mujer de tu clase sin hacer una proposición de matrimonio. A Michiru se le abrió la boca, haciéndola sentirse como un búho. —¿No tienes respuesta a eso? — **Todavía estoy tratando de entender lo que has dicho** —reconoció ella. Él se puso las manos en la cadera y la miró con una decidida falta de tolerancia.

— **Tienes que reconocer** —dijo ella, bajando el mentón hasta que quedó mirándolo, dudosa, a través de las pestañas—, **que dio la impresión de que… eh… has hecho proposiciones de matrimonio antes.** —Desde luego que no —repuso él, ceñudo—. Ahora, cógete de mi brazo, antes de que empiece a llover. Ella miró el cielo azul despejado.—Al paso que vas —dijo él, impaciente—, esteremos días aquí. — **Mmm… bueno…** —se aclaró la garganta **—, supongo que podrás perdonarme la falta de serenidad ante tamaña sorpresa.** —Vamos, ¿quién habla en círculos? — **Perdona.** —Vamos —dijo él, apretando la mano sobre su brazo. —¡ **Haruka!** —dijo ella, casi en un chillido, tropezándose al subir la escalinata —. **¿Estás seguro…?** —No hay momento como el presente —dijo él, casi airosamente. Parecía muy complacido consigo mismo, y eso la desconcertaba, porque habría apostado toda su fortuna **_(y en calidad de lady Mimet había amasado su buena fortuna)_** a que él no había tenido la menor intención de pedirle que se casara con él, hasta el momento en que su coche se detuvo delante de la casa. Y tal vez hasta que las palabras le salieron de la boca. Él giró la cabeza hacia ella. —¿Necesito golpear? — **No, yo…** Pero él golpeó de todos modos, o más bien casi echó abajo la puerta, si hay que ceñirse a los detalles. Cuando la ama de llaves abrió la puerta, Michiru trató de ponerse una sonrisa en la cara. — **Saika** —dijo. — _Señorita Michiru_ —musitó ella, arqueando una ceja sorprendida. Hizo una inclinación hacia Haruka—. _Señor Tenoh_. —¿Está en casa la señora Kaio? —preguntó Haruka, sin preámbulos. — _Sí, pero…_

—Excelente —dijo Haruka, entrando y arrastrando a Michiru con él—. ¿Dónde está? — _En el salón, pero debo decirle que…_ Pero Haruka ya iba a medio camino por el vestíbulo, y Michiru a un paso detrás de él **_(y no podría haber ido de otra manera, porque él le tenía firmemente cogido el brazo)._** — _¡Señor Tenoh!_ —gritó la ama de llaves, en un tono ligeramente aterrado. Michiru se giró a mirarla, aunque sus pies continuaron siguiendo a Haruka. Saika no se aterraba jamás. Por nada. Si pensaba que Haruka no debía entrar en el salón, tenía que tener un muy buen motivo. Tal vez incluso… Oh, no. Plantó los talones, que se fueron deslizando por la madera dura ya que Haruka seguía arrastrándola cogida del brazo. — **Haruka** —dijo, atragantándose en la primera sílaba—. **¡Haruka!** —¿Qué? —preguntó él, sin detenerse. — **En realidad creo que… ¡Aaay!** —los talones chocaron con el borde de la alfombra, y salió volando hacia delante. Él la cogió limpiamente y la puso de pie. —¿Qué pasa? Ella miró nerviosa hacia la puerta del salón. Estaba un pelín entreabierta,

Pero tal vez había tanto ruido dentro que su madre aún no los había oído acercarse. —Michiru —dijo él, impaciente. — **Eh… Todavía había tiempo para escapar, ¿no?** Miró desesperada alrededor, aun cuando estaba claro que ahí no encontraría ninguna solución a su problema. —Michiru —dijo él, golpeando el suelo con el pie—, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Ella miró hacia Saika, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. — **De verdad, este podría no ser el mejor momento para hablar con mi madre.** Él arqueó una ceja, más o menos igual que hiciera la ama de llaves unos segundos antes. —No estarás pensando en rechazarme, ¿verdad? — **No, claro que no** —se apresuró a decir ella, aun cuando todavía no aceptaba la realidad de que él tenía la intención de pedirle la mano. —Entonces este es un momento excelente —afirmó él, en un tono que no admitía protesta. — **Pero es que es…** —¿Qué? **Martes,** pensó ella tristemente. Y era recién pasado el mediodía, lo cual significaba… —Vamos —dijo él, avanzando. Y antes que ella pudiera impedírselo, empujó la puerta.

El primer pensamiento de Haruka al abrir la puerta del salón fue que el día, si bien no se había desarrollado de ninguna manera como él podría haber pensado esa mañana al levantarse de la cama, se estaba convirtiendo en una empresa muy excelente. Casarse con Michiru era una idea eminentemente sensata,y asombrosamente atractiva también, si se podía juzgar por su reciente encuentro en el auto. Su segundo pensamiento fue que acababa de entrar en su peor pesadilla. Porque la madre de Michiru no estaba sola en el salón. Estaban ahí todas las Laforet _**(hermanas de la madre de Michiru)**_ , junto con sus diversos maridos, e incluso un gato. Era el conjunto de personas más aterrador que había visto en su vida. La familia de Michiru era… bueno…, a excepción de Felicity _**(aun cuando esta siempre le había inspirado un cierto recelo)**_ ; en fin, la familia de ella era… bueno… No se le ocurrió ninguna palabra agradable. Ninguna elogiosa, desde luego **_(aunque quería creer que sería capaz de evitar un insulto rotundo),_** y la verdad, ¿existiría un adjetivo que combinara bien con ligeramente lerda, excesivamente conversadora, bastante entrometida, atrozmente aburrida. Así que, sencillamente, sonrió; su fabulosa sonrisa ancha, amistosa, un tanto traviesa. Casi siempre daba buen resultado, y ese día no fue una excepción. Todos los Laforet le sonrieron y, gracias a Dios, no dijeron nada. Al menos no inmediatamente. — _Haruka_ —dijo la señora Kaio, visiblemente sorprendida—. _Qué amable al traer a Michiru a casa para nuestra reunión familiar._ —¿Reunión familiar? —repitió él. Miró a Michiru, que estaba a su lado con aspecto de sentirse indispuesta. — **Todos los martes** —dijo ella, sonriendo débilmente—. **¿No te lo dije?** —No —contestó él, aun cuando era evidente que ella había hecho la pregunta a beneficio del público—. No, no me lo dijiste. —¡ _Tenoh!_ —gritó Ícaro Kaio, que estaba al lado de la tia Prudence. —Icaro —saludó Haruka cortantemente. — _Donde dejaste a mi amada Setsuna?—_ Dijo Ícaro. Haruka lo miro desafiante y contesto — En casa donde debe de estar— Ícaro lo miro curioso y Haruka juro que en su mirada había algo..Algo que él no sabía. Hablaría con Setsuna después.

— _Estamos sólo la familia, después de todo_ —añadió Icaro—, _y tú no eres de la familia. Al menos no de la mía._ —No todavía, en todo caso —musitó Haruka, mirando a Michiru de soslayo; vio que se había ruborizado. Entonces volvió a mirar a la señora Kaio, que parecía a punto de desmayarse por la emoción. Haruka emitió un gemido por en medio de sus sonrientes labios. Sin saber muy bien por qué, había deseado reservar un elemento de sorpresa antes de pedir la mano de Michiru. Si Anne Claire Laforet de Kaio conocía sus intenciones de antemano, lo más probable era que enredara las cosas **_(en su mente, al menos)_** de tal manera que diera a entender que ella había orquestado el matrimonio. Y por algún motivo, eso él lo encontraba tremendamente desagradable. —Espero no ser una molestia —le dijo a la señora Kaio. — _No, de ninguna manera_ —se apresuró a decir ella _—. Estamos encantados de tenerle aquí, en una reunión «familiar»._ Pero tenía una expresión rara, no exactamente como si estuviera indecisa acerca de su presencia allí, sino más bien insegura acerca de cuál debía ser su próxima intervención. Se mordió el labio inferior, y luego echó una furtiva mirada a Felicity. A Felicity, nada menos.

Entonces Haruka miró a Felicity. Esta miraba a Michiru, con una sonrisita secreta en la cara. Michiru estaba mirando indignada a su madre, con la boca torcida en un rictus de irritación. Pasó la mirada entre sus parientes. Estaba claro que algo se estaba cociendo a fuego lento bajo la superficie, y si no hubiera estado ocupado en pensar

 **a)** Cómo podría evitar quedar atrapado en una conversación con los parientes de Michiru y al mismo tiempo..

 **b)** Arreglárselas para hacer la proposición de matrimonio…, bueno, habría sentido bastante curiosidad por saber cuál era la causa de todas esas miraditas disimuladas que iban y venían entre esas Mujeres.

La señora Kaio echó una última mirada a Felicity y le hizo un gesto que él habría jurado quería decir «Siéntate derecha», y luego fijó la atención en él. _—¿No quiere sentarse?_ —le dijo, con una ancha sonrisa, dando una palmadita al sofá, al lado de ella. —Ah, sí, sí —musitó él, porque ya no había forma de salir de esa. Todavía tenía que pedir la mano de Michiru y aunque no le agradaba particularmente la idea de hacerlo delante de todas las Laforet _ **( y sus sosos maridos sin contar a Icaro),**_ estaba clavado allí, al menos mientras no se le presentara una oportunidad de escapar educadamente. Se giró y le ofreció el brazo a la mujer con la que quería casarse. —¿Michiru? — **Ah, sí, sí, claro** —tartamudeó ella, colocando la mano en su codo. — _Ah, sí_ —dijo la señora Kaio, como si se hubiera olvidado totalmente de la presencia de su hija—. _Lo siento terriblemente, Michiru, no te había visto. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a decirle a la cocinera que aumente la ración de comida? Vamos a necesitar más comida estando aquí el señor Tenoh_. — **Por supuesto** —dijo Michiru, con las comisuras de los labios temblorosas. —¿No puede llamar? —preguntó Haruka, en voz alta.

 _—_ _¿Qué?_ —dijo la señora Kaio, distraída—. _Bueno, supongo que podría, pero eso llevaría más tiempo, y a ella no le importa, ¿verdad?_ Michiru negó con la cabeza. —A mí sí me importa —dijo Haruka. La señora Kaio dejó escapar un suave murmullo de sorpresa y añadió: — _Muy bien, Michiru, eh…_ —apuntó a una silla que quedaba fuera del círculo en que se centraba la conversación—, _¿por qué no te sientas ahí?_ Felicity, que estaba sentada frente a su madre Prudence, se levantó de un salto. — _Michiru, siéntate aquí._ — _No_ —dijo la señora Kaio firmemente—. _Te has sentido bastante indispuesta, Felicity. Necesitas estar sentada._ Haruka pensó que la joven se veía el cuadro mismo de la salud perfecta, pero esta volvió a sentarse. — _Michiru_ —dijo la tia Prudence en voz muy alta, desde la ventana—, _necesito hablar contigo_. Michiru miró indecisa de Haruka a Prudence a Felicity y a su madre. Haruka la acercó más a él. —Necesito hablar con ella también —dijo tranquilamente. —M _uy bien, supongo que hay sitio para los dos aquí_ —dijo la señora Kaio, moviéndose a un lado para dejar más espacio en el sofá. Haruka se sintió atrapado entre los buenos modales que le habían inculcado desde la cuna y el avasallador deseo de estrangular a la mujer que algún día sería su suegra. No tenía idea de por qué trataba a Michiru como a una especie de hijastra menos favorecida, pero eso tenía que acabar. _—¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?_ —gritó Thomas Huxley esposo de Prudence y padre de Felicity. Haruka se tocó la oreja, sin poder evitarlo. —Iba… — _Uy, Dios mío_ —interrumpió la señora Kaio—, _no vamos a interrogar a nuestro invitado, ¿verdad?_

 _Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín_ —anunció Prudence de repente, cogiendo del brazo a su marido—. _Michiru, ¿vienes conmigo?_ Michiru abrió la boca y la dejó así unos segundos, como pensando qué decir, y eso le dio el aspecto de un pececito desorientado **_(aunque en opinión de Haruka, un pececito bastante atractivo, si eso fuera posible)._** Finalmente su mentón adquirió un aire resuelto y dijo: — **Creo que no, Tia Prudence**. _—¡Michiru!_ —exclamó la señora Kaio. — _Necesito que me enseñes una cosa_ —insistió Prudence. — **Creo que se me necesita aquí** —repuso Michiru **—. Más tarde puedo ir con usted, si quiere tia.** — _Te necesito ahora_. Michiru miró a su tia sorprendida; estaba claro que no había esperado tanta insistencia. — **Lo siento tia, Prudence, creo que se me necesita aquí.** — _Tonterías_ —dijo la señora Kaio despreocupadamente—. _Felicity y yo podemos hacer compañía al señor Tenoh_. _—¡Uy, no!_ —exclamó Felicity, poniéndose de pie de un salto, con los ojos agrandados, toda inocencia—. _Olvidé algo_. _—¿Qué puedes haber olvidado?_ —preguntó la señora Kaio entre dientes. — _Ehh…, mis acuarelas, las que me está enseñando Michiru a dibujar._ —Se volvió a Haruka, con una sonrisa traviesa—. _Querías verlas, ¿verdad? para comprobar que buena maestra es mi prima_ —Pues sí —musitó él, decidiendo que le caía muy bien la prima de Michiru—. Para ver qué las hace tan únicas.

— _Podríamos decir que son únicamente ordinarias_ —dijo Felicity haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con exagerada seriedad. — _Michiru_ —dijo la señora Kaio, haciendo esfuerzos por ocultar su fastidio _—, ¿serias tan amable de ir a buscar las acuarelas de Felicity?_ — _Michiru no sabe dónde están_ —se apresuró a decir Felicity. _—¿No se lo puedes decir?_

—Por el amor de Dios —explotó Haruka—, deje que vaya Felicity. En todo caso, necesito un momento en privado con usted. Se hizo el silencio. Era la primera vez que Haruka perdía los estribos en público. Oyó una exclamación ahogada de Michiru a su lado, pero cuando la miró vio que ella tenía una mano en la boca, ocultando una sonrisita. Y eso le hizo sentirse ridículamente bien. _—¿Un momento en privado?_ —repitió la señora Kaio, abanicándose el pecho con la mano. Miró hacia Prudence y Thomas, que seguían junto a la ventana. Los dos salieron inmediatamente de la sala, aunque no sin una buena cantidad de gruñidos por parte de Prudence. atras de ellos iba Ícaro que tenía una sonrisilla cínica — _Michiru_ —continuó la señora Kaio _—, tal vez deberías acompañar a Felicity_. —Michiru se queda —dijo Haruka entre dientes. _—¿Michiru?_ —preguntó la señora Kaio, dudosa.

Sí, Michiru—dijo él con lentitud, por si todavía no entendía lo que quería decir. —Pero… Haruka la miró con tanta indignación que ella se echó hacia atrás y juntó las manos en la falda. _—¡Me voy!_ —gorjeó Felicity, saliendo del salón. Pero Haruka vio que, antes de cerrar la puerta, ella le hacia un rápido guiño a Michiru. Y Michiru sonrió, el cariño por su prima se le reflejaba brillando en sus ojos.

Haruka se relajó. No se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que lo ponía el sufrimiento de Michiru. Y era evidente que sufría. Buen Dios, no veía las horas de sacarla del seno de su ridícula familia. La señora Kaio estiró los labios en un débil intento de esbozar una sonrisa; luego miró a Haruka, miró a Michiru y volvió a mirarlo a él. _—¿Deseaba hablar conmigo?_ —preguntó finalmente. —Sí —contestó él, impaciente por acabar con eso de una vez—. Me sentiría muy honrado si me concediera la mano de una de las chicas de su familia en matrimonio es decir que me de la mano de Mi...

La señora Kaio lo interrumpió,Haruka no pudo terminar lo que diría pues la Sra Kaio de pronto puso los ojos redondos, la boca redonda, el cuerpo…, bueno el cuerpo ya lo tenía redondo, y juntó sonoramente las manos. _—¡Oh! ¡Oh!_ —dijo, como si fuera incapaz de decir otra cosa. Y luego gritó —: _¡Felicity! ¡Felicity!_ ¿Felicity? Anne Claire se levantó de un salto, corrió hasta la puerta y allí gritó, como una pescadera voceando su mercancía: _—¡Felicity! ¡Felicity!_ — **Ay, madre** —gimió Michiru, cerrando los ojos. —¿Para qué llama a Felicity? —preguntó Haruka, levantándose. La señora Kaio lo miró perpleja. _—¿No quiere casarse con Felicity?_ Haruka pensó que igual se ponía a vomitar. —No, por el amor de Dios —ladró—. No quiero casarme con Felicity. Si quisiera casarme con Felicity no la habría enviado arriba a buscar sus malditas acuarelas, ¿no? La señora Kaio tragó saliva, incómoda. — _Señor Tenoh_ —dijo, retorciéndose las manos—. No lo entiendo. Él la miró horrorizado, hasta que el horror se transformó en repugnancia. —Con Michiru —dijo, cogiéndole la mano, levantándola y atrayéndola hasta tenerla muy junto a él—. Quiero casarme con Michiru..

* * *

 **Hasta aqui les dejo la historia.. Prometo no tardar en actualizar! saludos.. Dejenme en los comentarios que les parecio el capitulo..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola amigos,que tal.. Volvi! si con una actualizacion de esta linda historia. Les pido una disculpa de verdad,pero tuve meses algo dificiles. Terminare esta vez la historia aunque no actualizare muy seguido,pero de todos modos les prometo que esto se pondra mejor.. Igual tengo en mente otra linda historia que seguro les gustara.. Saludos!**

* * *

-¿Michiru?

repitió ella

—Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

interrumpió él, su voz amenaza pura.

—Pero... pero...

-Está bien, Haruka, no pasa nada

se apresuró a decir Michiru, yo...

—No, no está bien - explotó él - Nunca he dado el menor indicio de que tenga el más mínimo interés en Felicity. En ese momento apareció Felicity en la puerta, se cubrió la boca con la mano y desapareció al instante, cerrando juiciosamente la puerta.

— Ya - dijo Michiru, apaciguadora, echando una rápida mirada a su

madre - pero Felicity está soltera y..

—Tú también -observo él.

—Lo sé, pero yo...

—Él la miró con una expresión nada divertida.

—De acuerdo- dijo ella, principalmente para llenar el silencio

—Sólo ha sido un terrible malentendido, ¿verdad?

Nadie dijo nada. Michiru miró a Haruka suplicante.

—¿Verdad?

—Sí —masculló él.

Ella entonces miró a su madre.

—¿Mamá?- ¿Michiru? —dijo su madre.

Michiru que eso no era una pregunta sino que su madre seguía expresando su incredulidad de que Haruka pudiera desear casarse con , eso le dolió, y mucho. Y pensar que ya debería estar acostumbrada. —Quiero casarme con el señor Tenoh —dijo, tratando de hacer acopio de toda la dignidad posible

—.Él me lo pidió y yo le dije sí.

— Bueno, claro que dirías sí —replicó su madre —Tendrías que ser una idiota para rechazarle.

— Señora Kaio —dijo Haruka ásperamente —,le sugiero que trate con más respeto a mi futura esposa.

—Haruka, eso no es necesario —dijo Michiru, colocándole la mano en el brazo.

Pero la verdad era que sentía volar el corazón. Él podía no amarla, pero le tenía afecto. Ningún "hombre" podría defender a una mujer con esa fiereza sin

tenerle un poco de afecto. —Es necesario — repuso él — Por el amor de Dios, Michiru, llegué aquí contigo, insistí y dejé muy claro que necesitaba tu presencia en el salón, y prácticamente empujé a Felicity por la puerta para que fuera a buscar sus acuarelas. ¿Por qué demonios iba a pensar alguien que yo deseaba casarme con Felicity? La señora Kaio abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que al fin dijo:

—Quiero a Michiru, por supuesto, pero...

—¿Pero la conoce?

—la interrumpió Haruka — Es hermosa, es inteligente y tiene un maravilloso sentido del humor. ¿Quién no desearía casarse con una mujer así?

Michiru habría caído derretida al suelo si no hubiera estado cogida de la mano de él.

—Gracias

—susurró, sin importarle si la oía su madre, y en realidad sin importarle si la oía él. Simplemente necesitaba decirlo, para sí misma. Ante sus ojos pasó la cara de lady Jazmin, su expresión cálida y un poquitín pícara, astuta.

«Algo más.» Tal vez ella era algo más, y tal vez Haruka era la única otra persona que comprendía eso también. Y eso le hizo amarlo más aún. Su madre se aclaró la garganta y se le acercó a abrazarla. Al comienzo el abrazo fue tímido por ambos lados, pero luego Anne Claire la estrechó con fuerza en los brazos y Michiru, ahogando un sollozo, se lo correspondió con igual fuerza.

—Sí que te quiero, Michiru

—dijo Anne Claire —,y estoy muy contenta por ti.

—Se apartó y se limpió una lágrima — Me sentiré sola sin ti, claro, pero sé que esto es lo mejor para ti, y eso, supongo, es lo que significa ser una madre.

A Michiru se le escapó una sonora sorbida por la nariz y a tientas buscó el pañuelo de Haruka, que él ya se había sacado del bolsillo y lo tenía puesto delante de ella.

—Lo sabrás algún día —dijo Anne Claire , dándole una palmadita en el brazo. Mirando a Haruka, añadió —: Estamos encantados de darle la bienvenida en la familia.

Él asintió, no con una simpatía tremenda. Pero Michiru consideró que había hecho un simpático esfuerzo, tomando en cuenta lo enfadado que estaba sólo un momento sonrió y le apretó la mano, muy consciente de que estaba a punto de embarcarse en la aventura de su vida.

—¿Sabes?

—dijo Set a Michiru —,es una pena que lady Mimet se haya retirado, porque esto habría sido el broche de oro de la década. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Haruka y Michiru hicieran su sorprendente anuncio y estaban en el salón informal de la casa de los Tenoh.

—Desde el punto de vista de lady Mimet no me cabe duda

—musitó Michiru, llevándose la taza a los labios y manteniendo fijos los ojos en

el reloj de pared. Mejor no mirar a Setsuna a los ojos; tenía el don de ver los secretos en los ojos de las personas. Era extraño, pensó. En todos esos años no había temido que Setsuna, su mejor amiga y casi su hermana descubriera la verdad acerca de lady Mimet; al menos no le preocupaba demasiado. Pero ahora que lo sabía Haruka, tenía la sensación de que su secreto andaba flotando en el aire, como partículas de polvo a la espera de aglomerarse en una nube de conocimiento. Tal vez los Tenoh eran como la resolución de un misterio; una vez que se descubre un elemento sólo es cuestión de tiempo que se descubran todos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—preguntó Set, interrumpiendo sus nerviosos pensamientos.

—Si mal no recuerdo —dijo Michiru, con mucha cautela

—,una vez escribió que tendría que retirarse si yo me casaba con un Tenoh.

Set la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Sí?

—O algo por el estilo.

—Bromeas —dijo Set, emitiendo un «pffs» y agitando la mano

—.Nunca habría sido tan cruel.

Michiru tosió, sin pensar que podría poner fin al tema simulando estar

atragantada con un trozo de galleta, pero intentándolo de todos modos.

—Nooo —insistió Set —.¿Qué dijo?

—No lo recuerdo exactamente.

—Inténtalo.

Michiru hizo tiempo dejando la taza en la mesita y alargando la mano para coger otra galleta. Estaban a solas tomando el té, lo cual era raro. Pero la Sra Tenoh se había llevado a Haruka para hacer algo que tenía que ver con la inminente boda (¡fijada para dentro de un mes!)

—Bueno —dijo, tragando un bocado de galleta

—,me parece que dijo que si yo me casaba con un Tenoh, sería el fin del mundo tal como lo conocía y que, puesto que ese mundo ya no tendrían pies ni cabeza para ella, tendría que retirarse inmediatamente.

Set la miró fijamente un momento.—¿No es un recuerdo muy exacto ese?

—Uno no olvida ese tipo de cosas —repuso Michiru, recatadamente.

—¡Humm! —Set arrugó la nariz, desdeñosa

—.Bueno, eso fue horrendo por su parte, he de decir. Ahora deseo doblemente que siguiera escribiendo, porque tendría que tragarse una manada entera de cuervos.

—¿Se reúnen en manada los cuervos?

—Pues, no lo sé, pero deberían.

—Eres muy buena amiga, Set —dijo Michiru en voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró Set, teatralmente—.La mejor.

Michiru sonrió. Esa despreocupada respuesta de Setsuna dejaba muy claro que no estaba en ánimo para emociones ni nostalgia. Y eso estaba muy bien. Hay un momento y un lugar para todo. Ella ya había dicho lo que deseaba decir y sabía que Set correspondía el sentimiento, aun cuando en ese momento prefiriera bromear y tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

—Pero he de confesar —dijo Set, cogiendo otra galleta —que tú y Haruka me sorprendieron.

—A mí me sorprendieron también —repuso Michiru, irónica.

—No es que no esté encantada —se apresuró a añadir Set —.No hay nadie que desee tanto como hermana. Y si alguna vez hubiera soñado que iban inclinados en esa dirección, seguro que me habría entrometido horrorosamente. Michiru se vio obligada a sonreír, para no reírse.

—Lo sé.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Set, descartando el comentario con un gesto de la mano —.No soy famosa por conformarme con mis propios asuntos.

Pero cuando Set dijo eso, Michiru se había fijado que no dejaba de revisar su movil

-Que pasa Set, esperas algún e-mail importante?

\- No es nada Michiru

-Venga Set, cuentame

\- No hay nada que contar, además no es asunto tuyo - Repuso Set muy fresca

Michiru se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida por el tono.

—Perdona, lo siento mucho —dijo secamente —,no sabía que fuera un

tema tan sensible.

—Ah, no lo es —se apresuró a decir Setsuna —.No seas tonta, lo que pasa es que soy torpe y no sé porque mis correos no se van. Supongo que podría ver algún tutorial por internet, pero entonces me tomaría tiempo y bueno, lo mío no es la tecnología.

Michiru la estuvo observando atentamente mientras duraba la larga explicación.

—¿A quien le envias correos?

\- Bueno, solo son cosas que siento en ese momento.

Por el tono brusco Michiru comprendió que Setsuna no quería someterse a más exploración, pero ante su actitud tan atípicamente evasiva no se pudo resistir a preguntarle:

—¿A quién?

—¿Los correos dices?

—Sí —contestó Michiru, aun cuando la pregunta había sido evidente.

—Ah, a nadie. —Bueno, a no ser que sea para recibir spam de las paginas a las cuales me suscribo (verdad chicos?) los correos son siempre para alguien.

Set la miró con expresión algo ofendida.—Estás bastante fisgona hoy.

—Sólo porque tú eres evasiva.

—Sólo son para Seya

—contestó Set, emitiendo un corto bufido.

—Bueno, podrías haberlo dicho.

Set se cruzó de brazos.

—Tal vez no me gustó tu interrogatorio.

Michiru la miró boquiabierta. No recordaba ni una sola ocasión en que hubiera habido entre ellas algo ni remotamente parecido a una pelea.

—Setsuna —dijo, sin poder disimular la conmoción —,¿qué te pasa?

—NO me pasa nada.

—Sé que eso no es cierto.

Setsuna guardó silencio; se limitó a fruncir los labios y a mirar hacia la ventana, en un claro intento de poner fin a la conversación.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—insistió Michiru.

—¿Por qué voy a estar enfadada contigo?

—No sé, pero está claro que lo estás.

—No estoy enfadada

—suspiró Setsuna.

—Bueno, estás «algo».

— Estoy... estoy... —agitó la cabeza —.No sé lo que estoy. Inquieta, supongo, molesta.

Michiru guardó silencio mientras digería eso, y luego preguntó:

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo?

Setsuna sonrió irónica.

—No, si lo hubiera, puedes estar segura de que ya te lo habría pedido.

Michiru sintió subir por dentro algo parecido a la risa. Qué típico de

Setsuna decir eso.

—Supongo que es... —dijo Set, alzando el mentón, pensativa

—.No, no te preocupes.

¡Buenas tardes, señoritas!

Las dos levantaron la vista y vieron entrar a Haruka. A Michiru le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón al verlo y de pronto notó que, curiosamente, le costaba respirar. Durante años el corazón le hacía revoloteos raros cuando lo veía entrar en una sala, pero en esos momentos el revoloteo lo notaba diferente, más intenso. Tal vez porque «sabía».Sabía cómo era estar con él, ser deseada por él. Sabía que él sería su corazón le dio otro vuelco.

—¿Se lo han comido todo?

—preguntó Haruka quejumbroso.

—Sólo había un plato con galletas

—le dijo Setsuna, a la defensiva.

—No es eso lo que me dieron a entender —gruñó Haruka.

Michiru y Setsuna se miraron y luego se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Haruka, inclinándose a dar un solícito beso a Michiru en la mejilla.

—Lo dices de una manera tan siniestra —explicó Setsuna —.Sólo es comida.

—Nunca es sólo comida — dijo él, dejándose caer en un sillón.

Michiru seguía pensando cuándo dejaría de hormiguearle la mejilla.

—¿Y de qué estaban hablando?—preguntó él, cogiendo una galleta a medio comer del plato de Setsuna.

—De lady Mimet —contestó Set al instante, mientras Michiru lo observaba nerviosa

* * *

 **Y que tal que les parecio? Que secreto guardara Setsuna? Cuando le dira Haruka de su condicion a Michiru? Digo el hecho que ella ya lo sepa,ella querra una confesion de Haruka.. Bueno saludos y tratare de actualizar antes que salga el mes..**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola que tal amigos. Lo prometido es deuda y aqui el capitulo numero 15. Estamos a pocos de llegar a la gran final de esta linda historia, gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me agrada leer cada uno de ellos y los leo a TODOS. Por ahi lei a alguien decir que Haruka en esta historia es un hombre,pues le recomiendo aquella persona que vuelva a re leer la historia.. Bueno,sin mas les dejo con el capitulo.. Hasta la proxima actualizacion,que sera en breve..**_

 **Capitulo 15**

* * *

Michiru se atragantó con el té.

—¿A, sí? —dijo él, tranquilamente, pero Michiru detectó un claro filo en su voz.

—Sí —dijo Setsuna —le estaba diciendo a Michiru que es una pena que se haya retirado, porque el compromiso habría sido el cotilleo más digno de comentar que hemos tenido en todo el año.

—Interesante cómo funciona eso —comentó Haruka.

—Mmmm —convino Setsuna —.Y sin duda habría dedicado una columna completa sólo a la fiesta de compromiso de mañana.

Michiru no bajó la taza de sus labios.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó Setsuna.

Michiru asintió y le pasó la taza, aunque echó en falta tenerla ante la cara como un escudo. Comprendía que Setsuna puso el tema de lady Mimet porque no quería que Haruka se enterara de su ansiedad con el movil.

—¿Por qué no llamas para pedir que traigan más comida? —preguntó

Setsuna a Haruka.

—Ya lo pedí —contestó. Se echó a la boca el último trozo de la galleta de Setsuna

— **¿Adónde fuiste hoy, Haruka?**

—preguntó Michiru, impaciente por dejar de lado el tema de lady Mimet.

Haruka movió la cabeza como una persona que se siente asediada.

—Que me cuelguen si lo sé. Mi madre me llevó de tienda en tienda.

—¿No tienes treinta y tres años?

—preguntó Setsuna, dulcemente.

Él le contestó mirándola enfurruñado.

—Yo pensaba que ya habías pasado la edad en que mi tia te lleve de aquí para allá —musitó ella.

—Mi Mamá seguirá llevándonos de aquí para allá cuando seamos viejos, y lo sabes —repuso él —.Además, está tan encantada con eso de verme casado, que no puedo decidirme a estropearle la diversión.

Michiru exhaló un suspiro. Seguro que por eso lo amaba. Cualquier ser humano que tratara tan bien a su madre seguro que tiene que ser un buen esposo.

—¿Y cómo van tus preparativos para la boda?

—preguntó Haruka a Michiru. Ella no tenía la menor intención de hacer un mal gesto, pero lo hizo.

— **Jamás me había sentido tan agotada en toda mi vida** —dijo.

Él alargó la mano y cogió un buen trozo de galleta de su plato.

—Deberíamos fugarnos.

— **Uy, sí, ¿podríamos?**

—exclamó Michiru, o mejor dicho, las palabras le salieron solas.

Él pestañeó.—En realidad, era una broma, aunque sí que me parece una idea fabulosa.

—Yo me encargo de la escalera —exclamó Setsuna, juntando las manos —,para que puedas subir hasta su habitación a raptarla.

— **Hay un árbol** —terció Michiru —.Haruka no tendría ninguna dificultad para treparlo.

—Buen Dios —dijo Haruka —,no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

— **No** —suspiró ella —, **pero podría, si tú lo dijeras en serio.**

— No puede ser. ¿Sabes lo que le haría eso a mi madre?

—Puso los ojos en blanco —.Por no decir a la tuya.

— **Lo sé** —gimió Michiru.

—Me daría caza y me mataría —dijo.

— **¿La mía o la tuya?**

—Las dos. Unirían fuerzas. —Alargó el cuello mirando hacia la puerta —.¿Dónde está la comida?

—Acabas de llegar, Haruka —dijo Set —.Dales tiempo.

—¡Aquí tiene, señor! —dijo el Mayordomo, entrando con una enorme bandeja.

—¿Lo ves? —exclamó Haruka arqueando las cejas y mirando a Setsuna y luego a Michiru.

Bueno —dijo Setsuna, levantándose —,creo que dejaré unos momentos solos a este par de inminentes recién casados.

—Qué decididamente previsora —comentó Haruka

Setsuna lo miró con gesto displicente. —Cualquier cosa por ti, queridísimo primo. O mejor dicho añadió, con una sonrisa de complicidad—,cualquier cosa por Michiru.

Haruka se levantó y miró a su novia. —Parece que he bajado de categoría en la jerarquía de favoritos.

Michiru sonrió detrás de su taza.

— **Voy a hacer mi norma no meterme jamás en una pelea entre primos Tenoh.**

—¡Ah, no! —rió Setsuna—,no la podrías cumplir, me parece, futura señora Tenoh. Además —añadió con una sonrisa pícara —,si crees que esto es

una pelea, espera a ver una de verdad.

— **¿Quieres decir que no he visto ninguna?**

Set y Haruka negaron con la cabeza de una manera que inspiraba miedo.

 **Ay, Dios.—¿Hay algo que deba saber?** —preguntó.

Haruka sonrió de un modo bastante lobuno.—Ya es demasiado tarde.

Michiru miró a Setsuna con expresión desvalida, pero ésta simplemente se echó a reír y salió del salón, cerrando firmemente la puerta.

—Bueno, ese sí ha sido un gesto simpático de Set —musitó Haruka.

— **¿Qué?** —preguntó Michiru,con cara de inocente.

A él le brillaron los ojos.

—La puerta.

— **¿La puerta? ¡Ah!, la puerta.**

Sonriendo, Haruka fue a sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Había un algo bastante delicioso en Michiru una tarde lluviosa. Apenas la había visto desde que se comprometieron, los planes para la boda solían hacerle eso a una pareja, y sin embargo no había abandonado sus pensamientos ni siquiera cuando estaba durmiendo. Curioso cómo le ocurrió eso. Había pasado años sin pensar en ella no ser que la tuviera delante de la cara, y ahora impregnaba todos sus pensamientos. Todos sus deseos. ¿Qué había pasado?¿Cuándo? Además tenia la disyuntiva de decirle su pequeño secreto, no sabía si era una buena idea decírselo en ese instante que estaban solos, porque después, no tendría tiempo y de pronto las dudas lo asaltaron, y si ella se negara a casarse con el sabiendo la verdad? si ella lo despreciaba? Era esas preguntas que atormentaban a Haruka y le dolía en medio del pecho solo de pensar que Michiru lo despreciara.

-Michiru,tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Ella lo miro fijamente y supo en ese instante que era lo que Haruka quería decirle.

 **-Dime Haruka que pasa,estas bien?**

-Si - Contesto el muy nervioso - Es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte tal vez cuando te lo diga no querrás casarte conmigo.- Esto lo dijo de manera tan apesadumbrada y triste que Michiru le tomo de una de sus manos y la otra se la puso en la boca.

 **-Shh mi amor no es necesario digas nada, lo sé desde el mismo día que te conocí-** Cuando Michiru dijo esto Haruka la miro con asombro y petrificado.

-Como es eso posible, nadie se ha dado cuenta que soy una mu..-

 **-Shh** \- Volvió a callarlo Michiru **-Crees que eso me importa? Estoy enamorada de ti Haruka Tenoh,por lo que representas para mí, no por lo que eres, entonces yo te pregunto ahora ¿importa eso?- Sonrió.**

Eso era una locura permanente. Y él no podría estar más complacido. Lo único importante era que la deseaba y que ella era, o al menos sería, suya. Una vez que le pusiera el anillo en el dedo, no tendrían ningún sentido los cómos, los porqués ni los cuándo, siempre que se le marchara esa locura que sentía. Le puso un dedo en la mejilla y le giró la cara hacia la luz. Vio que a ella le brillaban los ojos de expectación, y sus labios, Dios santo, ¿cómo era posible que los hombres de Japón no la hubiesen conquistado?Jamás había sido contrario al matrimonio, simplemente se oponía a un matrimonio aburrido. No era selectivo; simplemente deseaba pasión, amistad, comunicación intelectual y unas buenas risas de cuando en cuando; una esposa de la que no deseara alejarse. Sorprendentemente, al parecer había encontrado eso en Michiru. Lo único que debía hacer era asegurarse de que "Su Gran Secreto" (y no se refería al suyo, sino a la verdadera identidad de Lady Mimet).continuara siendo eso: un secreto. Porque no se creía capaz de soportar la pena que vería en sus ojos si la excluían de la temible sociedad Japonesa.

— **¿Haruka?** —susurró ella, soltando el aliento por sus labios, haciéndole desear besarla.

Él acercó la cara.—¿Mmm?

— **Te has quedado muy callado.**

—Estaba pensando.

— **¿Qué?**

Él la miró mimoso.—Se ve que has pasado demasiado tiempo con mi prima.

— **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** —preguntó ella, curvando los labios de una manera que no le dejaba dudas de que nunca sentiría ningún escrúpulo en embromarlo. Lo tendría siempre en estado de alerta esa mujer.—Parece que le has tomado gusto a la perseverancia.

— **¿A la tenacidad?**

—A eso también.

— **Pero eso es bueno.**

Tenían los labios a sólo unos dedos de distancia, pero el deseo de continuar embromando era demasiado fuerte.

—Cuando eres perseverante en declarar obediencia a tu marido,entonces es bueno.

— **¿Ah, sí?**

Él bajó el mentón en un mínimo gesto de asentimiento.—Y cuando eres tenaz en aferrarte a mis hombros cuando te estoy besando,es buena también la tenacidad.

Ella agrandó sus hermosos ojos azules de modo tan delicioso que él tuvo que añadir: —¿No te parece?

Y entonces ella lo sorprendió.

— **¿Así?** —le preguntó, colocando las manos en sus hombros, su tonoosado, sus ojos seducción pura. Señor, sí que le encantaba que lo sorprendiera.

—Eso es un comienzo —dijo —.Podrías tener que —puso una mano sobre la de ella y se la presionó, enterrándole los dedos en su piel —,aferrarte

con más tenacidad.

— **Comprendo** —musitó ella **—.¿Lo que quieres decir entonces es que no debo soltarte jamás?**

Él lo pensó un momento.—Sí —contestó, cayendo en la cuenta de que esas palabras tenían un significado más profundo, fuera esa la intención de ella o no—.Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Y ya no fueron suficientes las palabras. Posó los labios sobre los de ella, y el beso fue suave un momento, hasta que lo avasalló la acidez. Entonces la besó con una pasión que ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Eso no iba de deseo, al menos no era sólo deseo. Era necesidad. Era una sensación extraña, ardiente y feroz en su interior, que le exigía reclamarla para si, afirmar su posesión, marcarla como suya. La deseaba desesperadamente, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo podría pasar todo ese mes que faltaba para la boda.

 **—¿Haruka?** —dijo ella, cuando él la iba bajando, bajando, hasta dejarla tendidas de espaldas en el sofá. Le estaba besando la mandíbula, luego el cuello, y tenía los labios tan ocupados que apenas logró musitar un: —¿Mmmm?

— **Estamos... ¡Oh!** Haruka sonrió, mordisqueándole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Si ella lograba terminar la frase quería decir que no la estaba atontando tanto como debía.—¿Decías? —susurró y luego la besó profunda y apasionadamente en la boca, sólo para torturarla. Apartó los labios el momento justo para que ella dijera **«Sólo ib...»** y volvió a besarla, y lo embriagó el placer al oírla gemir de deseo.—Perdona —dijo, pasando las manos por debajo de la orilla del vestido y haciéndole todo tipo de cosas perversas en las piernas—,¿qué ibas a decir?

— **¿Yo?** —preguntó ella, sus ojos nublados.

Él subió las manos hasta hacerle cosquillas en los costados.—Ibas a decir algo —dijo, apretando las caderas contra ella, porque sinceramente creía que iba a estallar en llamas en ese mismo instante si no lo hacía. —.Creo —susurró, deslizando la mano por la suave piel de su muslo—,que ibas a decir que deseabas que te acariciara aquí.

Ella ahogó una exclamación, luego gimió y al fin logró decir:— **No creo que fuera eso lo que iba a decir.**

Él sonrió, con la boca sobre su cuello.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió.—¿Entonces quieres que pare?

Ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Podría hacerle el amor en ese momento, comprendió Haruka. Podría hacerla suya allí mismo, en el sofá de su madre, y ella no sólo se lo permitiría sino que además disfrutaría de todos los modos que debe disfrutar una sería una conquista, ni siquiera seducción. Sería mucho más que eso. Tal vez incluso... Amor. Se quedó inmóvil.

— **¿Haruka?** —susurró ella, abriendo los ojos.

-¿Amor?Ella le había dicho que le amaba y a el Michiru le parecía la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera conocido, pero realmente sentía amor por ella?- No era posible.

— **¿Haruka?**

O tal vez sí.

— **¿Pasa algo?**

No era que le tuviera miedo al amor, ni que no creyera en él. Simplemente no lo había... había pensado que el amor golpea a una persona como un rayo, que un día está ganduleando en alguna fiesta, muerto de aburrimiento y de repente ve a una mujer y sabe al instante que su vida va a cambiar para siempre. Pero eso con Michiru... se le había ido metiendo sigilosamente. El cambio había sido lento, casi aletargado, y si eso era amor... bueno. Si era amor, ¿no lo sabría?La miró detenidamente, curioso, pensando que tal vez encontraría la respuesta en los ojos de ella, o en la textura de su pelo, o en la forma como le colgaba, ligeramente en rulos. Tal vez si la observaba un buen rato, lo sabría.

— **¿Haruka?** —repitió ella, en un tono que ya sonaba nervioso.

La volvió a besar, esta vez con fiera resolución. Si eso era amor, ¿no seharía evidente cuando se besaban? Pero si su mente y su cuerpo estaban funcionando por separado, el beso estaba claramente confabulado con su cuerpo, porque mientras la confusión de su mente continuaba tan borrosa como siempre, la necesidad de su cuerpo era cada vez más definida. Demonios, le dolía el cuerpo de deseo. Y no podía hacer nada de eso ahí en el salón de su madre, aun cuando Michiru fuera una participante bien apartó y bajó la mano por su pierna en dirección a la orilla de su lindo vestido.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí

—dijo.

— **Lo sé** —dijo ella.

Lo dijo en un tono tan triste que él detuvo la mano en su rodilla, y casi perdió la resolución de hacer lo correcto y atenerse a los dictados del ó rápido. Era posible que lograra hacerle el amor sin que entrara alguien y los sorprendiera. Dios sabía que en el estado en que se encontraba sería un asunto vergonzosamente rápido.

—¿Cuándo es la boda?

—gruñó.

— **Dentro de un mes.**

—¿Qué costaría cambiarla para dentro de dos semanas?

Ella lo pensó un momento.

— **Soborno o chantaje.** **Tal vez las dos cosas. Nuestras madres no se doblegarán fácilmente.**

Él gimió, apretó las caderas contra las de ella durante un delicioso momento y se retiró de encima. No podía hacer nada en ese momento. Ella iba a ser su esposa. Ya habría montones de ocasiones para revolcones ilícitos en sofás durante el día, pero al menos la primera vez, debía hacerlo en una cama.

— **¿Haruka? ¿Te pasa algo?**

—preguntó ella, alisándose el vestido y arreglándose el pelo. Aunque no había manera de que quedara aproximadamente presentable sin un espejo, un cepillo.

—Te deseo —susurró él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Sólo te lo digo para que lo sepas. No quiero que pienses que paré porque no me agradó.

— **Ah.**

—Lo miró como si quisiera decir algo. Parecía casi absurdamente feliz por sus palabras

— **.Gracias por decirme eso.**

Él le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

— **¿Estoy hecha un desastre?**

—preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

—Pero eres «mi» desastre.Y se sentía contentísimo por eso.

* * *

Cuando los Tenoh daban una fiesta, la daban bien. Y cuando los Tenoh daban una fiesta de compromiso, bueno, si lady Mimet hubiera seguido escribiendo, habría necesitado por lo menos tres columnas para relatar el acontecimiento. Incluso esa fiesta de compromiso, organizado en el último minuto, (debido a que ni la señora Tenoh ni la señora Kaio estaban dispuestas a darles a sus hijos ni la más mínima posibilidad de cambiar de opinión durante un largo galanteo) fácilmente calificaba como «la» fiesta del año. Aunque parte de eso, pensaba Michiru, irónica, tenía poco que ver con la fiesta en sí y todo que ver con las incesantes elucubraciones sobre por qué demonios Haruka Tenoh y ella se casarían casi por sorpresa, los cotilleos decían que era porque Michiru estaba embarazada y eso simplemente a Michiru le hacía gracia pero había otras más crueles, que era que Haruka Tenoh y ella se casaban solo por conveniencia, Pero si bien el cotilleo era un poco tedioso, no le molestaba, porque seguía flotando en la nube de su dicha. Una mujer no puede haberse pasado años enamorada de una persona y luego no estar atontada de felicidad cuando él le pide matrimonio .Aun cuando todavía no lograra comprender cómo había ocurrido todo. Había ocurrido. Y eso era lo único que importaba. Y Haruka era todo lo que es posible soñar en un novio. Había estado a su lado como pegamento toda la velada, y ella ni siquiera creía que lo hiciera para protegerla de los chismes. Con toda verdad, se veía bastante indiferente a las habladurías.

Era casi como si... Michiru sonrió soñadora. Era casi como si él se mantuviera a su lado porque quería

.—¿Viste a Serena?

—le susurró Set al oído mientras Haruka bailaba con su madre —.Está verde de envidia.

— **Eso se debe al vestido** —dijo Michiru con la cara impresionantemente seria.

Setsuna se echó a reír. —Uy, ojalá lady Mimet siguiera escribiendo.

— **Me parece que se supone que lady Mimet es ella** —dijo Michiru, cautelosa.

—Vamos, qué tontería. No creo ni por un instante que Serena sea lady Mimet, y no creo que lo creas tú tampoco.

— **Probablemente no** —concedió Michiru.

Si bien pensaba que su secreto estaría mejor protegido si aseguraba creer el cuento de Serena, todos los que la conocían lo encontrarían tan poco característico de ella que sería muy sospechoso.

—Serena sólo quería llamar la atención —continuó Setsuna, desdeñosa—

Michiru observó a Serena, que estaba en el otro lado del salón, al lado de Darien, aunque se habían congregado allí otras personas también, muy probablemente por curiosidad acerca de los cotilleos acerca de lady Mimet.

— **Bueno** —dijo—,. **por lo menos ha logrado notoriedad**

-Set asintió.— No logro imaginarme por qué la invitaron. Está claro que no hay ningún cariño entre tú y ella, y a ninguno de nosotros nos cae bien.

 **—Es esposa de tu primo Darien, se te olvida?.**

Set la miro y dijo - Como olvidarlo, pero solo hubiera podido venir Darien y Rini no te parece?

 **-Además Haruka insistió** \- Set la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué?

Michiru sospechaba que el principal motivo era la reciente afirmación de Haruka de que era lady Mimet; la mayoría de las familias importantes de Japón no sabían si mentía o no, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a no invitarla a una fiesta, por si realmente decía la verdad. Y ni Haruka ni ella podían tener ningún motivo para saber eso con seguridad. Pero eso no se lo podía decir a Set, así que le dijo el resto, que también era cierto:— **No quería dar pie a cotilleos haciéndole un feo y, además, Haruka dijo...**

—Se ruborizó, era algo tan dulce.

—¿Qué?

— **Dijo que deseaba que Serena se viera obligada a verme en mi triunfo**

—terminó, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Ah, caramba. Vaya —dijo Set, con el aspecto de tener necesidad de sentarse—.Si que mi primo está enamorado.

El rubor de Michiru se tornó rojo fuerte.

—Está enamorado —exclamó Set —.Tiene que estarlo. Vamos, tienes que decírmelo. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Escuchar ese efusivo comentario de Set produjo a Michiru algo maravilloso y horrible al mismo tiempo. Por una parte, siempre es agradable compartir los momentos más perfectos de la vida con la mejor amiga, y la alegría y entusiasmo de Setsuna eran contagiosos. Pero, por otra parte, esos sentimientos no estaban del todo justificados, porque Haruka no la amaba; o al menos no se lo había actuaba como si la amara, y ella se aferraba a esa idea, tratando de enfocar la atención en eso, y no en la realidad de que nunca le había dicho esas palabras. Los actos hablan más fuerte que las palabras, ¿no?

Y los actos de él la hacían sentirse como una princesa.

—¡Señorita Kaio! ¡Señorita Kaio!

Michiru miró a la izquierda y sonrió. Esa voz sólo podía pertenecer alady Jazmin.

—Señorita Kaio—dijo lady Jazmin, abriéndose paso con su bastón por entre el gentío hasta quedar delante de Michiru y Setsuna.

 **—Lady Jazmin, qué agradable verla.**

—Je, je, je —rió lady Jazmin su cara arrugada casi joven por la fuerza de su sonrisa—.Siempre es agradable verme, digan lo que digan. Y tú, demonio de niña, mira lo que has hecho.

—¿No es lo mejor? —preguntó Setsuna.

Michiru miró a su mejor amiga. Con sus sentimientos encontrados y todo, Set siempre se sentiría verdadera y sinceramente emocionada por ella. De pronto no le importó nada que estuvieran en medio de un atiborrado salón de fiesta y todo el mundo la mirara como si fuera una especie de bicho raro en la placa de un microscopio para hacer un estudio biológico. Se volvió hacia Set y le dio un fuerte abrazo.— **Te quiero** —le susurró al oído.

—Lo sé —le susurró Set.

Lady Jazmin golpeó fuertemente el suelo con el bastón.

—¡Todavía sigo aquí, señoritas!

 **—¡Uy, perdone!** —exclamó Michiru, azorada.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó lady Jazmin, con un grado de indulgencia nada característico. Es bastante simpático ver abrazarse a dos niñas en lugar de apuñalarse por la espalda, si han de saberlo.

 **—Gracias por venir a felicitarme** —dijo Michiru.

—No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo. Je, je, esos tontos, tratando de entender qué hiciste para lograr que se casara contigo cuando lo único que hiciste fue ser tú misma.

Michiru entreabrió los labios, sintiendo escocer los ojos por las lágrimas.

 **—Vamos, lady Jazmin, eso es lo más hermoso...**

—No, no —interrumpió lady Jazmin—,nada de eso. No tengo el tiempo ni la inclinación para sentimentalismos.

Pero Michiru observó que sacaba su pañuelo y se lo pasaba discretamente por los ojos.

—Ah, lady Jazmin —dijo Haruka, llegando hasta el grupo y pasando posesivamente el brazo por el de Michiru—,me alegro de verla.

—Joven Tenoh —saludó la anciana secamente —,sólo vine a felicitar a su novia.

—Ah, pero es que soy yo el que se merece la felicitación.

—Jumjum. Palabras más ciertas y todo eso —dijo lady Jazmin —.Creo que podría tener razón. Es más premio de lo que nadie sabe.

—Yo lo sé —dijo Haruka, con la voz tan ronca y tan mortalmente serio que Michiru pensó que se iba a desmayar por la emoción.

—Y si nos disculpa —continuó Haruka tranquilamente —,debo llevarme a mi novia para presentarla a mi padre...

 **—Ya conozco a tu padre** —interrumpió Michiru.

—Considéralo tradición. Es necesario que te dé la bienvenida oficial a la familia.

 **—Ah** —dijo ella, sintiendo discurrir un agradable calorcillo por dentro ante la idea de convertirse en una Tenoh

—.Qué hermoso.

—Como estaba diciendo —continuó Haruka—,Mi padre quiere hacer el brindis y luego yo debo bailar una pieza con Michiru.

—Muy romántico —dijo lady Jazmin, aprobadora.

—Sí, bueno, es que yo soy un tipo romántico —dijo Haruka, como si tal cosa.

Setsuna soltó un bufido muy audible.

Haruka se giró hacia ella con una ceja arqueada.—Lo soy.

—Por el bien de Michiru, eso espero —replicó Setsuna.

—¿Siempre son así? —preguntó lady Jazmin a Michiru.

 **—La mayor parte del tiempo.**

Lady Jazmin asintió.—Eso es bueno. Mis hijos rara vez se hablan entre ellos. No por mala voluntad, por supuesto. Simplemente no tienen nada en común. Es triste, en realidad.

Haruka apretó la mano en el brazo de Michiru.—Tenemos que ir.

 **—Sí,claro**

—musitó ella.

En el instante en que se giraba para echar a caminar hacia el padre de Haruka, oyó una repentina conmoción en la puerta.

—¡Atención! ¡Atención!

En una fracción de segundo sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara.

 **«Oh, no»** , se oyó susurrar. Eso no tenía que ocurrir, no esa noche en todo caso.

—¡Atención!

 **«Es lunes»,** gritó su mente **.Le dije a el impresor que el Martes** \- Volvio a decir en susurro para ella misma

—¿Qué pasa?

—preguntó lady Jazmin.

Diez niños, pequeños pilluelos, en realidad, iban entrando en el salón, corriendo, llevando fajos de papeles, arrojándolos como grandes rectángulos

de confeti.

—¡La última revista de Lady Mimet!

—gritaban todos

—.¡Leanla! Leanla..

* * *

 **Hasta aqui lo dejamos mis queridos lectores,que pasara con la pobre Michiru? que le dira Haruka? le reclamara? rompera el compromiso ya que Michiru rompio su promesa? Hasta la proxima..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicos,aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia.. Ahora divido el tiempo en terminar esta y seguir con el otro fic que subi ayer de la misma pareja.. Espero lo disfruten,el capitulo es un poquito mas largo para que no se quejen. Es digamos una compensacion por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo sin publicar,ya que los otros capitulos fueron cortos.. Besazos..**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

Haruka Tenoh era famoso por muchas cosas. Era famoso por su buena apariencia, lo que no era ninguna sorpresa pues todos los miembros de la familia Tenoh eran famosos por su buena apariencia. Era famoso por su sonrisa ligeramente sesgada, que era capaz de derretir el corazón de una mujer desde el otro extremo de un salón lleno de gente incluso una vez fue causa de que una jovencita perdiera del todo el conocimiento, o por lo menos se desmayó delicadamente y al golpearse la cabeza en una mesa perdió del todo el conocimiento. Famoso por su dulce encanto, su capacidad para hacer sentirse cómoda a cualquier persona con una sonrisa llana y un comentario divertido.

Pero por lo que no era famoso, y de hecho muchas personas jurarían que ni siquiera lo poseía, era por tener mal genio.Y en realidad, debido a su extraordinario (y por lo tanto, desconocido) autodominio, nadie iba a ver ni un atisbo de su mal genio esa noche tampoco, aun cuando la que pronto sería su esposa podría despertar al día siguiente con un buen moratón en el brazo.

— **Haruka** —exclamó suavemente ella, mirándose el lugar donde le tenía cogido el brazo. Pero él no la soltó. Sabía que le estaba causando dolor, sabía que no era tremendamente agradable estarle causando dolor, pero se sentía tan condenadamente furioso en ese momento que o bien le apretaba el brazo con todas su fuerzas o daba rienda suelta a su mal genio delante de quinientos de sus conocidos más cercanos y queridos. Tomado todo en cuenta, creía que la opción elegida era la mejor.

Iba a matarla. Tan pronto se le ocurriera alguna manera de sacarla del maldito salón de fiesta, la mataría. Habían acordado que lady Mimet era algo del pasado, que iban a dejar el asunto en paz. Eso no debería haber ocurrido; invitaba al desastre, a la ruina, y a la deshonra.

—¡Esto es fabuloso! —exclamó Setsuna, cogiendo el objeto que pasaba Volando — Absoluta, decididamente sensacional. Apuesto que salió de su retiro para celebrar su compromiso chicos.

—Qué simpático sería, ¿verdad? —dijo Haruka en tono burlón.

Michiru no dijo nada, pero estaba muy, muy pálida.

—¡Oh, cielos!

Haruka miró a su prima, que estaba leyendo con la boca abierta.

—¡Cójame una,Tenoh, tu que eres más alto que esta anciana! —ordenó lady Jazmín, golpeándole la pierna con el bastón — No puedo creer que publique una un sábado. Tiene que ser buena.

Haruka se agachó y recogió unas que estaban en el suelo, le pasó una a lady Jazmin y miró la otra, aunque estaba bastante seguro de saber exactamente qué decía. Tenía razón.

* * *

 _Nada detesto más que a un caballero que encuentre divertido darle a_

 _una dama una desdeñosa palmadita en la mano diciendo: «Es la_

 _prerrogativa de una mujer cambiar de decisión». Y efectivamente, dado_

 _que pienso que uno siempre ha de apoyar sus palabras con sus actos,_

 _procuro que mis opiniones y decisiones sean firmes y verídicas._

 _Por eso, amables lectores, cuando escribí mi ultima hoja,mi_

 _verdadera intención **era esa que fuera la última**. Sin embargo, acontecimientos _

_que escapan a mi control (o escapan a mi aprobación, en realidad) me_

 _obligan a poner mi pluma sobre el papel una última vez más._

 _Señoras y señores, esta cronista NO ES Serena Tsukino._

 _Esa dama no es otra cosa que una impostora intrigante, y me rompería el_

 _corazón ver mis años de arduo trabajo atribuidos a una persona como_

 _ella._

 ** _Cotilleos de la Sociedad_**

 ** _By Lady Mimet_**

* * *

—Esto es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida —dijo Setsuna en un alegre susurro —.Puede que en el fondo sea una mala persona, porque nunca había sentido tanta felicidad por la caída de otra persona.

—Por la virgen! —exclamó lady Jazmin —,yo no soy mala persona y encuentro delicioso esto.

Haruka no dijo nada. No se fiaba de su voz. No se fiaba de sí mismo.

—¿Dónde está Serena? —preguntó Setsuna, alargando el cuello — ¿Alguien la ve? Apostaría que ya se marchó. Debe de sentirse humillada. Si yo fuera ella me sentiría humillada.

—Usted nunca será ella —dijo lady Jazmin — usted es una persona demasiado decente.

Michiru guardó silencio.

—De todos modos, uno casi siente pena por ella —continuó Setsuna jovialmente.

—Pero sólo casi —acotó lady Jazmin.

—Ah, eso seguro. Un apenas casi, la verdad sea dicha.

Haruka continuaba ahí de pie, moliéndose los dientes.

—¡Y yo logré ahorrarme el dinero! —cacareó lady Jazmin.

—Michiru! —exclamó Setsuna, dándole un codazo —.No has dicho una palabra. ¿No es maravilloso esto?

— **No lo puedo creer** —dijo Michiru, asintiendo.

Haruka le apretó más fuerte el brazo.

— **Ahí viene tu padre** —susurró ella.

Haruka miró a la derecha. Su padre venía caminando hacia ellos, con su madre

—Bueno, esto nos eclipsa **—** dijo el padre de Haruka, poniéndose enfrente de el. - Saludó a las damas con una inclinación de la cabeza

—Me parece a ahora nadie va a escuchar tu Brindis tio —dijo Setsuna paseando la vista por el salón.

La actividad era frenética en el salón; en el aire seguían flotando hojas de la revista y la gente se resbalaba sobre las que ya habían caído al suelo. El murmullo de susurros era constante y casi irritante, y Haruka tenía la sensación de que le iba a salir volando la tapa de los sesos. Tenía que marcharse. Ya. O por lo menos lo antes posible. La cabeza le chillaba, se sentía acalorado, la piel ardiente. Era casi como pasión, sólo que no era pasión; era furia, era indignación, la horrible y negra sensación de haber sido traicionado justamente por la persona que debería estar de su parte sin condiciones.

Pero en cierto modo eso ya no importaba; ya eran un equipo, y ella había actuado sin él. Michiru no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse en esa precaria posición sin consultarle a él antes. Son esposos, o lo sería, y era su deber protegerla, lo deseara ella o no.

—¿Haruka, te sientes mal?—le preguntó su madre— Te encuentro algo raro.

—Haz el brindis Papá —dijo Haruka, mirando a su padre—.Michiru no se siente bien, y tengo que llevarla a su casa.

—¿No te sientes bien? —preguntó Setsuna a Michiru–. ¿Qué te pasa? No habías dicho nada.

En honor de Michiru hay que decir que se las arregló para decir de modo creíble:

— **Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.**

—Sí, sí, Tio —dijo Setsuna —,venga, haz el brindis ya para que Haruka y Michiru puedan abrir la pista de baile. Ella no se puede marchar mientras no lo haga.

La cabeza de los Tenoh se limitó a asentir e hizo un gesto a Haruka y a Michiru para que lo siguieran hasta el otro extremo del salón. Un trompetista sopló fuerte su instrumento para pedir silencio a los fiesteros. Todos obedecieron, tal vez porque supusieron que el anuncio que se iba a hacer se refería a lady Mimet.

—Señoras y señores —dijo el Sr Tenoh en voz alta, cogiendo una copa de champán que le ofreció un mesero—.Sé que todos están curiosos por la reciente intrusión de lady Mimet en nuestra fiesta, pero debo invitarlos a recordar para qué nos hemos reunido aquí esta noche. Ese debería haber sido un momento perfecto, pensó Haruka, objetivamente. Iba a ser la noche de triunfo de Michiru, su noche para brillar, para mostrar al mundo lo hermosa, encantadora e inteligente que era (aunque eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo).Era la noche para que él hiciera muy públicas sus intenciones, para asegurarse de que todos supieran que él la había elegido y ella lo había elegido a él. Y lo único que deseaba era cogerla por los hombros y sacudirla hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Ella lo ponía en peligro todo; ponía en peligro su propio futuro.

—Como cabeza de la familia Tenoh —Continuó el Sr Tenoh —,siento una enorme alegría ver a mi heredero dar este gran paso

Haruka miró a Michiru. Estaba muy erguida y muy quieta en su vestido de satén azul hielo. No estaba sonriendo, lo cual tendría que parecer extraño a los cientos de personas que la estaban mirando. Pero tal vez pensarían que simplemente estaba nerviosa. Después de todo había cientos de personas mirándola. Cualquier persona estaría nerviosa. Aunque si una estuviera al lado de ella, como él, vería el terror en sus ojos, notaría el rápido movimiento de su pecho con la respiración más rápida e irregular. Estaba asustada. Estupendo. Debía estar asustada. Asustada de lo que podría ocurrirle si se descubría su secreto. Asustada de lo que ciertamente le ocurriría cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar.

—Por lo tanto —concluyó el Sr Tenoh —,es un inmenso placer para mí alzar mi copa para brindar por mi hijo Haruka y por su futura esposa Michiru Kaio. ¡Por Haruka y Michiru!

Haruka se miró la mano y vio que alguien le había puesto en ella una copa de champán. La levantó, empezó a llevársela a los labios y entonces lo pensó mejor y la acercó a la boca de Michiru. Mientras la multitud aclamaba enloquecida, él la observó beber un sorbo y luego otro y otro, obligada a beber

hasta que él le apartó la copa, cosa que no hizo hasta que ella la había terminado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su infantil exhibición de poder lo había dejado sin beber, lo que necesitaba tremendamente, así que cogió la copa que tenía Michiru en la mano y se la bebió de un golpe.

La multitud gritó sus vivas más fuerte aún. Entonces él se le acercó a susurrarle al oído:

—Ahora vamos a bailar. Vamos a bailar hasta que los demás se hayan unido a nosotros en la pista y ya no seamos el centro de atención. Entones tú y yo saldremos de aquí. Y hablaremos. Ella movió el mentón en un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento. Él le cogió la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Entonces le colocó la otra mano en la cintura al tiempo que la orquesta tocaba las primeras notas de un vals.

— **Haruka** —susurró ella—, **no era mi intención que ocurriera esto.**

Él se fijó una sonrisa en la cara. Después de todo ese era su primer baile oficial con su novia.

—Ahora no —le ordenó.

— **Pero...**

—Dentro de diez minutos tendré que decirte muchísimas cosas, pero por el momento simplemente vamos a bailar.

— **Sólo quería decirte...** Él le apretó más la mano, en un gesto de inconfundible advertencia. Ella frunció los labios, lo miró a la cara un breve instante y desvió la vista.

— **Debería estar sonriendo** —susurró, sin mirarlo.

—Entonces sonríe.

— **«Tú» deberías estar sonriendo**

—Tienes razón —dijo él—.Debería.

Ella no sonrió. Michiru sintió deseos de fruncir el ceño. Con toda sinceridad, sentía deseos de llorar, pero consiguió curvar las comisuras de los labios, en una sonrisa. Todo el mundo la estaba mirando, todo su mundo, al menos, y sabía que estaban examinando hasta sus más mínimos movimientos y gestos, analizando y calificando cada expresión que pasaba por su cara. Había pasado años siendo el centro de atencion. Y en ese momento daría cualquier cosa por unos breves momentos de anonimato. No, no cualquier cosa. No daría a Haruka. Si tenerlo significaba que sepasaría el resto de la vida sometida a detenido escrutinio por parte de la alta sociedad, valdría la pena. Y si tener que soportar su rabia y desdén en un momento como ese formaba parte del matrimonio también, también lo valdría. Cuando lo hizo ya sabía que él se enfurecería con ella por publicar una última hoja en su revista. Le temblaban las manos cuando volvió a escribirla, segura de que en el momento más inesperado aparecería él y cancelaría la boda porque no soportaba casarse con lady Mimet. Pero lo hizo de todos ía que Haruka pensaría que cometía un error, pero sencillamente no podía permitir que Serena se llevara el mérito del trabajo de su vida. ¿Pero sería demasiado pedir que Haruka por lo menos hiciera el intento de considerarlo desde su punto de vista? Ya le habría resultado difícil permitir que cualquier persona declarara ser lady Mimet, pero que fuera Serena era insoportable. Además, sabía que Haruka jamás la dejaría plantada una vez que se hiciera público su compromiso. Eso era parte del motivo de que le dijera concretamente a su impresor que hiciera repartir las hojas el Martes y no el Lunes menos en su fiesta de compromiso sobre todo, dada la fuerte oposición de Haruka a la idea. ¡Maldito sea, el impresor! Sin duda lo hizo para asegurarse la máxima circulación de la revista. Sintió más fuerte la presión de la mano de Haruka en la cintura y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella, sorprendentemente verdes a la luz de las velas. O tal vez simplemente se debía a que ella sabía que eran tan verdes; seguro que se los vería color esmeralda en la oscuridad. Él hizo un gesto hacia los demás bailarines, que ya llenaban la pista de baile.

—Es el momento para escapar —dijo.

Ella le contestó con un gesto de asentimiento. Ya le habían dicho a la familia de él que ella no se sentía bien y deseaba irse a casa, por lo tanto nadie le daría mucha importancia a su partida. Entonces ella recordó lo que pasaba cuando se quedaba a solas con Haruka y de pronto soltó una risita traviesa, porque sabía que esa noche seria todo menos romántica.

Haruka la miró fijamente, con una arrogante ceja arqueada, interrogante.

—No es nada —dijo ella.

Él le apretó la mano, aunque no con un afecto terrible.—Quiero saberlo.

Ella seencogió de hombros, derrotada por el fatalismo. No lograba imaginarse diciendo nada que pudiera estropear esa noche más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sólo estaba pensando que esta noche debería ser romántica.

—Podría haberlo sido —repuso Haruka, cruelmente.

Aflojó la presión de su mano en la cintura pero la retuvo con la otra, apretándole ligeramente los dedos para llevarla por entre los bailarines hasta que salieron por la puerta cristalera que daba a la terraza.

—Aquí no —susurró Michiru, mirando nerviosa hacia el salón de fiesta por encima del hombro. Sin siquiera dignarse a contestar su comentario, él continuó internándola en la negra oscuridad. Llegaron a una esquina y al dar la vuelta ya estaban totalmente solos. Pero no se detuvieron ahí. Echando una rápida mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, él empujó una puerta pequeña que casi pasaba inadvertida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella.

La respuesta de él fue empujarla por la espalda a la altura de la cintura, haciéndola entrar en un oscuro vestíbulo

.—Sube —ordenó, indicándole la escalera.

Michiru no sabía si debía sentir miedo o entusiasmo, pero empezó a subir la escalera, muy consciente de la ardiente presencia de Haruka a su espalda. Cuando ya habían subido varios tramos, Haruka la adelantó, abrió una puerta y asomó la cabeza al corredor. No había nadie, por lo tanto entró, llevándola con él cogida de la mano; caminaron silenciosamente por el corredor (el que Michiru ya había reconocido; ahí estaban los aposentos de la familia) hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación en cuyo interior ella no había estado nunca. Era la habitación de Haruka. Ella lo sabía, desde siempre, aun cuando en todos los años que iba allí a ver a Setsuna jamás había hecho algo más que pasar la mano por la madera de la maciza puerta. Hacía años que Haruka no vivía allí, pero su madre había insistido en mantenerle su habitación; nunca se sabe cuándo él podría necesitarla, decía, y tenía razón, como se demostró al comienzo de esa temporada cuando Haruka volvió de su ultimo viaje y no tenía departamento, pues lo había alquilado.

Haruka abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar detrás de él. Pero la habitación estaba tan oscura que ella avanzó a tropezones y cuando se detuvo fue porque chocó con el cuerpo de Haruka, que se había detenido.Él le cogió los brazos para afirmarla y estabilizarla, pero luego no se los soltó, simplemente la sostuvo ahí en la oscuridad. No era un abrazo, pero su cuerpo tocaba el de ella a todo lo largo. Ella no veía nada, pero lo sentía, lo olía y oía su respiración, su aliento girando por el aire, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Era un sufrimiento.

Era un éxtasis.

Él bajó lentamente las manos por sus brazos desnudos, torturándole todos los nervios y de pronto, bruscamente se apartó.A eso siguió silencio. Ella no sabía qué había esperado. Si le gritaría, si la insultaría, si le

ordenaría que le diera una explicación. Pero Haruka no hacía ninguna de esas cosas. Seguía allí de pie en la oscuridad, forzando las cosas, forzándola a decir algo.

—¿Podrías... podrías encender la luz? —preguntó al fin.

—¿No te gusta la oscuridad? —preguntó Haruka con voz arrastrada.

—Ahora no. Así no.

—Comprendo —musitó él— ¿Quieres decir entonces que podría gustarte así?

De pronto ella sintió sus dedos en la piel, deslizándolos por el borde del

vestido. Y de pronto los quitó.

—No —dijo,con la voz trémula.

—¿Qué no te acaricie? —preguntó Haruka en tono burlón, y a ella le alegró no poder verle la cara

—.Pero eres mía, ¿no?

—Todavía no.

—Ah, pues sí que lo eres. Tú te encargaste de eso. Fuiste bastante lista en realidad al programar las cosas, esperar hasta nuestro baile de compromiso para hacer tu último anuncio. Sabías que yo no quería que publicaras esa última revista. ¡Te lo prohibí! Acordamos...

—¡No acordamos nada!

Él pasó por alto la exclamación.—Esperaste hasta...

—No acordamos nada —repitió ella, decidida a dejarle claro que o había incumplido su palabra. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, no le había mentido. Bueno, aparte de mantener en secreto la revista de Lady Mimet por años pero él no había sido el único engañado en eso.

—.Y sí —reconoció, porque no encontraba correcto empezar a mentir—,sabía que no me plantarías. Pero esperaba...No pudo terminar, se le cortó la voz.

—¿Esperabas qué?

—preguntó él después de un silencio interminable.

—Esperaba que me perdonaras —susurró ella —,o por lo menos que entendieras. Siempre te creí el tipo de persona que...

—¿Qué tipo de persona? —preguntó Haruka, pasado un mínimo instante de silencio.

—Es culpa mía, en realidad —dijo ella, oyéndose la voz cansada y triste —.Te he puesto en un pedestal. Has sido tan simpático todo este tiempo que supongo que pensé que eras incapaz de otra cosa.

—¿Qué demonios he hecho que no sea simpático? Te he protegido, te pedí la mano, he..

—No has intentado ver esto desde mi punto de vista —interrumpió ella.

—¡Porque has actuado como una idiota! —exclamó Haruka, casi en un gruñido.

A eso siguió el silencio, el tipo de silencio que irrita los oídos, que roe el alma.

—No logro imaginarme qué más hay que decir —dijo Michiru al fin.

Haruka desvió la cara; no sabía por qué lo hacía, si en realidad no la veía en la oscuridad. Pero algo que detectó en su voz lo inquietó. Le pareció vulnerable, cansada, triste, apenada. Eso le hacía desear comprenderla, o por lo menos intentarlo, aun cuando estaba seguro de que ella había cometido un terrible error. Cada vez que notaba que se le entrecortaba un pelín la voz se le enfriaba la furia. Seguía enfadado, pero había perdido la voluntad de exhibir el enfado.

—Te van a descubrir, ¿sabes? —dijo, en voz baja y controlada

—.Has humillado a Serena; tiene que estar más que furiosa y no va a descansar hasta descubrir a la verdadera lady Mimet. Michiru se alejó unos pasos; él oyó el frufrú de largo vestido.

—Serena no es lo bastante inteligente para descubrirme. Además, no voy a escribir más, así que no habrá ninguna oportunidad de que cometa un desliz y revele algo. —Pasado un momento añadió

—.Tienes mi promesa.

—Es demasiado tarde.

—No es demasiado tarde —protestó ella

—.¡Nadie lo sabe! Nadie lo sabe fuera de ti, y te avergüenzas tanto de mí que no puedo soportarlo.

—Vamos, Michiru, por la virgen—ladró Haruka

—.No me avergüenzo de ti.

—¿Podrías encender la luz, por favor? —suplicó ella.

Haruka fue hasta la cómoda y hurgó en un cajón en busca de una vela y los medios para encenderla.- Es mejor la luz tenue- Dijo Haruka—No me avergüenzo de ti —Siguio diciendo—,pero sí creo que has actuado tontamente.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero tengo que hacer lo que creo que es correcto.

—No pienses —dijo él, pasando por alto eso y girándose a mirarla a la cara mientras encendía una llama

—.Olvida, si quieres, aunque yo no puedo, lo que ocurrirá a tu reputación si la gente descubre quién eres realmente. Olvida que te aislarán y hablarán de ti a tu espalda.

—Esas son personas de las que no vale la pena preocuparse —dijo ella, poniendo la espalda derecha como una vara

.—Tal vez no —concedió Haruka, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola, fijamente—.Pero te dolerá. No te gustará, Michiru. Y a mí no me gustará.

Ella tragó saliva. Estupendo, pensó él. Tal vez había logrado hacerla comprender.

—Pero olvida todo eso —continuó—.Te has pasado los últimos años insultando apersonas, ofendiéndolas.

—He dicho muchas cosas simpáticas también —rebatió ella, sus azules ojos brillantes de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Sí, claro que sí, pero esas no son las personas de las que vas a tener que preocuparte. Me refiero a las furiosas, a las insultadas. —Se le acercó le cogió los brazos

—.Michiru, habrá personas que desearán herirte —dijo, apremiante. Dijo esas palabras para ella, pero estas se volvieron y le perforaron el corazón a él. Trató de imaginarse la vida sin Michiru; le resultó imposible. Sólo unas semanas atrás ella era... Se detuvo a pensar. ¿Qué era? ¿Una amiga? ¿Una conocida? ¿Una persona a la que veía pero en la que nunca se fijaba? Y ahora era su novia, pronto sería su esposa. Y talvez... tal vez era algo más que eso. Algo más profundo, algo más precioso.

—Lo que quiero saber —dijo, obligándose a volver la conversación al tema para impedir que su mente vagara por esos caminos tan peligrosos

—es por qué no aprovechaste la coartada perfecta si de lo que se trata es de continuar anónima.

—¡Porque de lo que se trata no es de continuar o no anónima! —exclamó ella, casi gritando.

—¿Quieres que te descubran? —preguntó Haruka, mirándola boquiabierto.

—No, claro que no. Pero este es mi trabajo. Es el trabajo de mi vida. Es lo único que tengo para mostrar que he vivido, y si no puedo llevarme el mérito de haberlo hecho, que me cuelguen si se lo lleva otra persona.

Haruka abrió la boca para replicar, pero ante su sorpresa, comprobó que no se le ocurría nada. El trabajo de su vida. Michiru tenía un trabajo de su vida. Y Haruka sabia que el no,bueno,le gustaba mucho las carreras de autos e incluso corrió unas veces con Ferrari,pero le encantaba escribir,era también una de sus pasiones. Michiru no podía poner su nombre en su trabajo, pero cuando estaba sola en su habitación podía mirar en retrospectiva los números de sus hojas en su revista publicadas, señalarlos y decirse **«Esto, esto, esto es lo que he hecho en mi vida».**

—¿Haruka?

—susurró ella, visiblemente sorprendida por su silencio. Era pasmosa, continuó pensando él. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, cuando ya sabía que era inteligente, encantadora, ingeniosa y creativa. Pero todos esos adjetivos, y los muchísimos otros que aún no se le ocurrían, no daban su verdadera talla.

Era pasmosa. Y Haruka Tenoh... Madre mia, le tenía envidia.

—Me voy —dijo ella en voz baja, girándose y echando a caminar hacia la puerta, Haruka no reaccionó. Su mente seguía paralizada, deslumbrada por esas revelaciones. Pero cuando vio su mano en el pomo, comprendió que no podía dejar que se marchara. Ni esa noche, ni nunca.

—No —dijo con la voz ronca, cruzando la distancia en tres pasos

—.No —repitió

—.Quiero que te quedes.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos dos pozos de confusión.

— **Pero si dijiste...** Haruka ahuecó tiernamente las manos en su cara.

—Olvida lo que dije.

Y entonces fue cuando comprendió que Setsuna tenía razón. Su amor no fue como un rayo caído del cielo. Comenzó con una caída de caballo, cuando competía con Icaro su enemigo jurado, que irónicamente ahora sería su cuñado, su amor comenzó con una palabra, una mirada juguetona. Con cada segundo pasado en presencia de ella fue aumentando hasta llegar a ese momento, en que de repente lo supo. La amaba. Seguía furioso con ella por haber publicado esa última hoja, y se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por envidiarle que hubiera encontrado mas de un trabajo mas de una finalidad en su vida, pero aun con todo eso, la amaba. Y si la dejaba salir por esa puerta en ese momento, no se lo perdonaría jamá vez eso era la definición del amor entonces. Cuando uno la desea, la necesita, la adora de todos modos, aun cuando esté absolutamente furioso con ella y muy dispuesto a atarla a la cama para que no salga a crearse más problemas. Esa era la noche. Ese era el momento. Se sentía a rebosar de emoción y tenía que decírselo. Tenía que «demostrárselo».—

Quédate —le susurró

—.Y la atrajo hacia él, con fuerza, ávidamente, sin pedir disculpas ni ofrecer explicaciones

—.Quédate —repitió, llevándola hacia su cama.

Y en vistas de que ella no decía nada, lo dijo una tercera vez:

—Qué asintió.

Él la cogió en sus brazos. Esa era Michiru Kaio, y eso era amor..


End file.
